Cat And Kitten Chronicles
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Little series of one shots that center around my all time favorite Mother/Daughter pairing, like it should have been in the film. First chapter, a certain high inquisitor gets more than just a meeting from the centaurs when she hurts someone close to our resident Gryffindor. Other characters making appearances along the way. Rating's may change, also request's being taken.
1. If You Go Down To The Forest Today

**Me again, back with another...Well it was meant to be a one shot but think it turned into a full fledged story...Just don't know when to stop. It's about my fave Mother/daughter pairing like it should have been in the story but oh well, that's what this fandoms for.**

**Hope you all like it, it is a little different from cannon but it has to be otherwise the story wouldn't make sense. Either way enjoy and if anyone want's a one shot about these two, send me a review or PM telling me and i will do my best to write it up the way you like it.**

**Happy reading. :)**

* * *

Hermione was lived. She was furious, well; she was first and foremost terrified. She was sitting in the ward at St Mungo's; the person whose hand she was holding tightly was her Mothers. Eyes roamed over the lithe form that was usually so strong and tall. Showing nothing but strength and sometimes in other cases. Intimidation but was now seemingly so small. Minerva's color was that of a pure pale and her stature so frail.

Keeping a constant vigilant Hermione never left her Mother's side. She refused. Even going as far as abandoning classes. If it was any other scenario, than she would never even entertain the idea of skipping out on her beloved lessons.

It's just that something else that was beloved to her was hurt and came before any classroom.

Running her thumb over the still woman's hand she sighed and closed her eyes, there had been no improvement since they had brought her in and from what she had heard. There wouldn't be for some time. Something that she didn't accept.

Minerva was the strongest person she knew. Countless times she had seen the head of Gryffindor face up to any threat that was either harming her family or her cubs. That said, with her being both blood and part of the lion house. That meant she hovered over her twice as much. And as annoying that was to her at times. Right now, she would give anything to hear the Scottish brogue that deepened whenever she was in trouble.

Trouble she blamed on the others.

She bit her lip in an effort to stop the tears that threatened to fall but did anyway, as they trickled down her cheek. And with another small glance at the unresponsive woman lying in the bed. They broke and cascaded down dripping and falling on to her jeans.

"You have to wake up" She whispered through her tears before lifting the other woman's hand and pressing a small kiss to her palm. Of course her Mother didn't and lay just as still as before. But Hermione knew that she would wake. It was in her nature not to fight back.

Her thoughts turned to that terrible night; she was up in the astronomy tower with the rest of her class and was being bored to death by the monotones of the teacher when she first heard it. Thankful for her heightened sense of hearing she left her spot by the edge and looked down. She could see outlines across the courtyard as they made their way out and down to the little hut by the forest. She, again thankful for the extreme sense of eye sight. She was able to make out the pudgy frame of the bitch witch. Dolores Umbridge.

Wondering what it was she was doing as she saw two others with her though not knowing who they were. She nudged Harry who looked around at her.

"What's up" She didn't reply only jutted her chin out over the court as he followed her direction and though at first he had to squint before moving to stand next her, he eventually saw the same thing and his back stiffened as they watched unknown to the rest. The storm that was about to hit.

The figures stopped outside of the half giant's hut and they watched, Harry eventually with the use of his telescope. The large man open his door before seeming to engage the Inquisitor. Ron had caught on to them slacking and so made his way over.

"Great we finishing? Have to say, teachers getting on a bit" He was stopped by simultaneous shushes before they got back to the scene at hand. The red head looked to them both before getting his scope and copying them.

"What's happening" Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment before muttering.

"Shut up and we'll find out" He fell silent. As all three watched on. The conversation went on for some time before long; they heard the large hound that Hagrid kept. Fang, starting to bark which in turn was heard by the rest as they to know started to face the outer tower and across the pitch black yard as they caught on to the impending argument that had erupted.

The teacher had tried to get them back to focus but lost the fight before joining them in watching. Hermione of course heard Hagrid first as the half giant protested his innocence about something as he had now made his way out of his hut and in front of the small woman who stood there with her clipboard and was now joined by two other people. She narrowed her eyes at the outlines that had what she could only assume with the shapes. Had pulled their wands on the defenseless man.

"Cowards" She muttered as Harry and Ron both looked at her, she waved them off as they got back to observing. Knowing that stunning spells really had no effect on the large man.

"Seems like Hagrid's going next" One of the Ravenclaws beside them muttered as Harry gripped the rim of the scope tighter at her words. Hermione would have said something scornful if what happened next hadn't of distracted her and had her attention fully yanked away.

The double doors below them opened once more and as the light illuminated the ground. She could smell rather than see a few seconds later as the scent drifted up to them and her eyes scanned the ground keenly as the next figure out was the deputy headmistress and their head of house. As she hurried down the steps and across the yard. The fact that it was their house leader had all the Gryffindor's watching with rapt interest. Waiting for the McGonagall backlash that was to come.

"Can't wait to see old McG go nuts on toad face." Ron muttered with glee as Hermione turned to look at him.

"Hey" The red haired boy turned to look at her. "She's not old, and watch your mouth. She's not nuts." He straightened up after that and coughed a little earning a grin from Harry. It was no secret that Hermione was McGonagall's daughter. Everyone knew. Which was why it made sense that she came out on top for everything at the end of the year, each one without fail. Well the ones she didn't walk out on that was.

She and Trelawney still didn't eye to eye. Minding the pun. Even though it had been a year.

More sounds had them looking back as now the lion house head had made it out of the yard and was almost to the others shouting at the top of her lungs at the Inquisitor and her lackey's making Hermione smile. Though Hagrid had been a Hufflepuff. Minerva still put herself out of her way to defend him and quite right when some Ministry lapdog was trying to kick him from his home.

"Go McG!" Seamus cried happily as a few cheered with him Harry grinned brightly as she giggled when movement had her looking back and what she saw next would haunt her forever. Her Mother was ready to blow at them again but as she got nearer Umbridge had looked at the new comer and with a little giggle. She had nodded lightly to the man at her side he nodded to the others at the side of him.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as not two seconds after the signal four brightly lit flashes left their wands and flew at the other woman. Her world came to a standstill as they hit the deputy full on causing her to fly back. A few screams erupted from the girls around her and cries of rage from the boys including the teachers but Hermione didn't hear them.

"MOM!" She screamed before throwing herself away from the edge toppling a few telescopes over and causing a few to look at her but she had already run to the door almost ripping it off its hinges and was down the steps before Minerva had collided with the floor. They watched her go as they suddenly realized just who they was with as Harry and Ron watched horrified before hearing her scream.

They watched as their best friend ran from the top before giving each other a small glance before racing after her.

The other's watched them go and sounds from the bottom had them looking as the doors opened once more and they wasn't surprised to see Hermione had already made it to the yard. Benefits of being a very fast Animagus. Before they watched her throw herself down the steps and across the court almost invisibly before jumping the little ledge at the end and down the walkway. Harry having just made it out and following her.

She nearly tripped and she jumped the three steps at the end but didn't care as she scrambled across the slippery grass. She could see the motionless form of her Mother just up ahead and ran faster before falling to her knees and sliding to a stop next to her.

"Mom…..Mom look at me please" She whimpered as she rolled her on to her back and lifted her head onto her lap. Harry came to a halt next to her before falling to his knees as they surrounded the immobile woman. None of them cared for what was happening around them only that their head of house was seriously injured and his best friend was crying besides them.

"I've sent Ron to get the nurse" He spoke quietly as she nodded gratefully but still didn't take her eyes of the older woman lying in front of her

"Please wake up" She cried as she lowered her head to her Mother's, a few minutes later and the small coughing had them looking up to see the woman that had caused it standing by them.

"May I ask what you are all doing on the grounds after curfew" She spoke looking at them and not on the almost dead woman at her feet.

None of them spoke as they stared open mouthed at the vile thing talking to them. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; didn't this woman know what she had just done?

"This will not go unseen to I'll have you know" She carried on as Hermione saw red….She wasn't joking, the edges of her vision was starting to colour. She wasn't sure what with. It could have been the blood she imagined spilling from her body as she tore it into pieces or it could have been the starts of a migraine due to the sheer disbelief at what the toad was saying. But either way she saw red.

Sounds had them tearing their gaze away from Umbridge as Ron came barreling towards them Madam Pomfrey not to far behind as she struggled along the wet grass.

"What's this I hear about an accident and out here of all places—" She came to a standstill as her eyes took in the scene in front of her

"Oh my goodness, is that—The headmistress" Both boys nodded as Hermione held on to her tighter as Poppy joined them on the floor seconds later her eyes roaming the still body of her friend in stunned horror.

"…..Wh—what happened to her?" She gasped before her eyes landed on the marks on her chest and her hand flew to her mouth before waving her wand and her medi bag appeared.

"Hmm. She came to assist that oaf of a gamekeeper and was a little…..Stunned, at the reception." Umbridge told her in her sickly sweet voice as all three lifted their head's to stare at her

"….What did you just say?" Hermione muttered, quiet but not so that the small woman did hear her.

"She meddled in things that didn't concern her and now what happened as a consequence of her own doing."

"Own doing? You set four grown men on her…..She was hit by stunners. On YOUR ORDERS!" The normally well reserved Gryffindor raged. Her eyes filled with hate and contempt for the Inquisitor who looked a little taken aback by the sudden outburst and wrote something down.

"Now Miss Jean. That attitude is exactly the kind that gets one kicked out of prestigious schools such as this….I would be careful to know whom your talking to in the future" She mocked before moving away and heading back to the castle. There was silence as they took in what Umbridge had said. Not even acknowledging the potential murder she may have just caused before Hermione snapped.

The rest up in the tower looking through their telescopes could see the struggle Harry and Ron both had as they fought to hold back their enraged third member as she threw herself at the retreating Inquisitors back. Trying vainly to claw her way over to the woman who had caused her pain.

"Let…Me…..Go" She hissed as she wriggled in their hold.

"No good…..Get expelled" Ron got out through breathes as he gripped her arms tighter but was having difficulty doing so. A sound had him glancing a little nervously at Harry who but his lip.

"Did she just growl?" He asked a little shakily as the other boy nodded. A heavy pull had them stumbling but eventually they got both their arms around her waist and held her still as Poppy vehemently worked on her Mother.

"I'm going to kill her Harry. Let me go." Hermione's voice was cold and that made them both fearful but they didn't let up as the raven haired boy shook his head.

"No you're not" She let out another sound as Ron looked at him again.

"Ok that time was a growl I swear" As she struggled in their arms again.

"Do not tell me what I'm not going to do. Harry, I'm going to make her wish she had never set foot in this school. And you're not going to stop me." He leaned in heavily taking in breaths as their struggle subsided slightly but still didn't let up.

"I'm not. I'm merely saving you from being kicked out. You know she will and how will that help anyone?" He asked as she stopped fidgeting.

"Right now I know you're angry" He had no idea just how much. "But your Mom needs you now and getting expelled is most likely going to cause her nothing but more pain." Seeing his reasoning she finally slumped, her posture slackened. As the tears came back and she fell to her knees. He knelt beside her and hugged her to his chest as she cried; Ron rubbed her back comfortingly as best as he could.

Silver light lit up the darkness for a moment as Poppy, sent out a patronus informing the healers at the hospital about Minerva's injury making Hermione cry harder.

"Her wounds are too severe for me to heal them fully here; she's going to have to go to St Mungo's for this." The medi witch said sadly. Her own tears coming as Hermione broke free from Harry's grip and back to the older witches' side.

"….She….She'll be ok though….Won't she?" The younger woman spoke her voice the quietest they had heard that night as both boys looked to the healer who bit her lip, that was not a good sign and both braced themselves for the worst as she spoke.

"We'll get her to the hospital first and there she will get the best treatment possible." She said in reply. It wasn't an outright answer but both could tell that even she wasn't sure as her tears falling freely now gave them the answer. They all lapsed into silence only the occasional whimper from their friend who had bent her head back over the limp form of her Mother's body breaking the silence. Before long, the sounds of people apparating in around them had them looking up.

The healer's had arrived as they raced over to the little group which resulted in Harry and Ron having to prise their friend of Minerva as she sank back to the floor. Grip on both their arm's crushing as she broke down again but neither cared. They both wrapped their arms around her to try and shield her the best they could.

With nothing else more they could do, and knowing that outside wasn't the best place. They conjured a stretcher and lifted the head's still frame before levitating it up to the castle so they could floo to the wards of the hospital. The tears had died down again but she did have the strength to move so with a little glance at each other and nodding. Harry bent down and the best he could, lifted her into his arms as Ron moved to his side in case he needed help as they made their way up after the little group and back to the castle.

The next day saw and absent seat in every class they went as Hermione didn't attend any. Of course they knew the reason's but it still felt weird not seeing her there a it showed whenever the teachers passed the empty chair and smiled sadly, a lot in Flitwick's case. As he had heard what had happened from Poppy and the miniature half Goblin shed his own tears for his friend and the girl whose company he had grown so accustomed of.

The stoic and authority figure that was Minerva's absence was felt in all of the houses. Except Slytherin, who smirked when they heard, which ended abruptly when Snape saw them. Despite his misgivings with his rival and the times he felt like sending his own hex at her, he never did think that it would be possible to actually bring down the formidable Minerva McGonagall. It just defied logic.

Hermione wasn't seen all day. She didn't leave her room as Ginny informed them once her own tears had stopped. Half for her teacher and half for her best friend. She also told them that before they went to first lesson though the heartbroken girl did make an appearance in the infirmary, she had been demanding to go to St Mungo's to see her Mother. And almost cursing Poppy who had told her that it would be pointless as she would still be receiving treatment and would not be responsive to anything.

Other than that she hadn't been seen all day. Shunning dinner where everyone was still talking about what had happened and looking over to the red and gold table, for any sign of the grief stricken girl but getting only glares in return. The little group that had taken on the task of diverting anyone who asked them where their friend was faced the front with a sigh.

"Sod this" Ron sighed sending yet another glare to a Hufflepuff, "I'm not even related to McGonagall and already I'm tired of all this hassle. Can't imagine how Mione's gonna take it.

"I don't think she's going to care Ron." Ginny added looking around. "Besides. I doubt she will be waiting around here, not surprised she hasn't snuck into the wards already." Harry hummed his agreement. None spoke after that as they carried on eating before heading off to lesson with their thoughts on both their professor and their best friend.

Later that night when the rest of the group was sitting in front of the fire in the common room. With Ginny laying across the sofa lazily flicking her brothers ears as he swatted her away but to no avail. Harry was working on his essay for Snape. The miserable git had delighted in giving him a three foot assignment on the properties of Hemlock and what the pros and cons are for its use. He sighed as he placed his quill on the side.

'If only Hermione was here now' he mused sadly. She would have had this done the very same night that and more so, but he knew that her mind was far from any sort of homework. And would be for some time.

He was just thinking of leaving it until the morning and lifted his arms to stretch his muscles when the portrait swung open and the very girl he was thinking of made her way in all their gazes turned to her, something in the way she held herself told them that she was in no mood to be swarmed with questions. The ones that Lavender and Pavarati were dying to ask from the other side of the room.

Closing her eyes and sensing the burning looks on her she turned and made her way over to the fire as Ginny quickly sat up so that the other girl had room to sit. She did so but remained silent as they rest fell into an uncomfortable awkwardness around her.

What could they say? What did they say? None of them knew what she was going through. None of them had parents who were highly respected teachers who had just been blasted by stunners. And four no less, right to the chest. They were all dying to ask how the professor was. Was she awake yet or how her injuries were. But out of respect they refrained.

The only sound that could be heard was the low chattering of the other students and the crackling of the fire and it stayed that way until harry was about to say something to break the sudden tension but before he could, Hermione beat him to it.

"….I 'am going to kill her Harry."

All three snapped their heads around at the sound of their friend's quiet but chilling threat. As Ginny shivered and Harry blinked stupidly for a moment but go his bearings. He slid off his seat, and moved so that he was in front of her, before placing both hands on her knees and looked at her brown colored eyes that usually held so much expression but now was empty.

"Hermione" He began but was cut off as she spoke again.

"It won't cause my Mom any pain because she won't wake" They all gasped at her words as she lifted her head to stare at them. "I sat in that chair by her side for hours, and nothing. No words, no movement…..Not even a twitch." She cut off as the tears crept up but she wiped them away, now wasn't the time to cry now was the time she got her revenge on the disgusting vermin that still dwelled in the castle.

Harry hesitated on what to say as he gave her looks of pity and sympathy. She saw his gaze and sneered, what did he know as she stood up suddenly making him fall back on to his legs.

"The stunner's where so accurate in their hitting and was thrown with such force. That they almost mistook them for the slicing hex." She said as they looked at her horrified at the images they pictured the ghastly wounds the older woman must have had as the other girl began pacing.

"She almost didn't make it…..Twice, they. Twice they had to revive her and." She bit her bottom lip and stopped for a moment. The pain and hurt came rushing back as that night played in her head. But the smug giggles that came after had the hurt turn to anger and pure rage as she walked the little room in front of them.

"I'm going to make that bitch pay. I'm going to make her suffer so badly that at the end, she won't even have the breath to beg me to end her life." Growling a little they watched her as she spat out words of vengeance. True to her animal, she paced the carpet back and forth like a caged tiger just waiting to come out.

"She walks around here thinking she owns the place. Smirking and giggling, all the while hurting those she deems inferior. Well not any longer." Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as the anger was simmering inside. She rubbed her hands over her face as the rest just looked on in shock. They had never heard anything like that come from their normally passive friend. She hated violence and dismissing the punch to the face she gave Malfoy third year, she made it her mission to stay away from physical interactions.

But now….They were sat listening to her talk about torture and possible death. It made Ginny shiver again and tingles run down both boys' backs as they did. This wasn't her and if she got caught than not only would she be expelled for sure. Almost certainly she would be hurled in Azkaban for attempted harm on a Ministry employee.

Someone had to talk her out of it, and Harry made it his task to do so; he knew that he wouldn't be able to dissuade her from striking back at the toad. But from killing her than he would.

"Hermione" She didn't pay attention to him as she carried on talking to herself. Muttering and plotting as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hermione" Again no response and now he could see the maniacal glint in her eye. The tiger wanted out at the words of blood and pain and he stepped forward knowing that he might get hit. But he had to try.

"Hermione!" This time she faced him and snarled.

"WHAT HARRY, WHAT!" He didn't say anything as she looked back at him her face emotionless.

"This isn't you; none of this is anything that you would do." She laughed at him.

"Of course harry, but never before has anyone tried to kill my Mother." This brought her back to her rant as she faced them angrily.

"She belittles the lesser years, punishes those who prove her wrong, and she denies the truth." They had to agree with her on that.

"She makes up these asinine rules to suit her and enforces those rat bastard Slytherins to do her bidding. Not caring if they cause harm or even unforgivables" At that none of them could try to refute her, they had heard in passing from a bragging snake that she had interrogated a fifth year who was accused of withholding information about a possible rebellion. Of course none of them said anything as she was true. But she just had the wrong year.

They were all content to waiting until they could oust her on their own but now with it being a personal hit to her family. Hermione wasn't waiting any longer; she was going to get rid of Umbridge her own way.

"And of course you all know the reason why we was planning this rebellion in the first place." She asked looking at them; she saw their glances and knew that she was right.

"She chased my father from this school. _His _school. And made him hide like a common ground rat. So no. I'm not going to sit by and let her do that. She will get what she deserves, and she will get it soon." She finished to silence before taking off for the girls room not bothering to wait for them to talk her out of it.

They watched her go with heavy hearts and different thoughts.

The next day she joined them in the hall. As the doors opened to allow them through with the large room falling quiet when she walked in with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She took in a deep breath as every gaze lingered on their group. Ginny took hold of her hand and smiled in support as she was pulled along mindful of the looks she got from the rest of the houses.

"What you all looking at" Ron asked hotly, glaring at them as they passed until they took their seats at the table. Slowly the chattering started up again as they got plates. But Hermione's gaze wasn't on their friends; it was at the high table where the teachers where the subject of her revenge sat smugly in the head chair gazing around, her eyes narrowed as she ran her hand along the arm rest of her father's seat. Almost like she was imagining it being hers permanently.

"Fucking bitch" She muttered never taking her gaze off the other woman as Ginny poked her in the side.

"Come on Mione, no point staring now it will only make it look suspicious." She reluctantly turned around to face the front as the younger girl smiled slightly before biting at her bacon. She was a little happy that they had seen her way of logic as they had come to her before they came to breakfast and told her that if she wanted help. They were there willingly.

She smiled and thanked them she was actually thankful that they did, as she already had a plan set out. She got little sleep that night and so decided to make use of her self imposed insomnia to come up with ways to get even with the small woman. It was sometime in the early morning that she had finally come up with a way that would ensure that she would feel the full force of her payback.

At the end she stood up with the rest and gave one last glance at the high table. Seeing the smug look that was permanently plastered on the older woman's face before giving her own little smirk.

Oh yes, Umbridge wouldn't know what was going to hit her, and by the time she was done. She would never set foot on Hogwarts grounds again.

She had only given the basics of her plan to the others who were now part of her scheme. As for what she had in mind, she didn't want them to see. She would be the only one with Umbridge; she only needed them to deliver her to her when the time came.

Classes went by in a mixture of slow and fast. With each one she went to getting a look of sadness from every teacher apart from Snape. Who normally she would have raged at his insensitivity, but for once thanked him silently as he just got on with his lesson ignoring her as always.

The hours crept by as the tie got nearer for her plan to begin. She was going to wait a few days but she wanted to give her Mother good news when she woke and telling her that the person responsible for her attack had been mysteriously accosted from the school was more than enough. And so she set it for that very night.

At dinner and once more bypassing the looks. She huddled them together and told them what they had to do. She didn't want witnesses, and so the later the hour the better. She gave them instructions before leaving the hall. Unknown to her once she had left the other had been slightly worried about what she had planned. But seeing as she hadn't told them what that was, hoped with all their might that she didn't end up facing serious consequences at the end.

Silently dressing later that night, she slipped into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Before glancing in the mirror. If she had never had gone shopping with Harry that one time she might never have come to fully appreciate Muggle's and their style of clothing, before leaving the room and making her way down. She smiled lightly in passing as she walked across the room and with a small smile at the others at the table. Left the room.

Ginny, Harry and Ron all looked at each other nervously. Now that the time had actually come each held a little trepidation. They all wanted the witch toad gone. It was their main priority, but on seeing just how extreme their friend had seem in taking it into her own hands. Made them all apprehensive. But knowing that she wouldn't stop, would rather be involved so that they could help if need be rather than let her go off on her own.

Getting up a while later all three had made sure to be the last ones still around before making their way over to the portrait. And slipping under the invisibility cloak. Stepped out and into the hall.

Making their way past the prefects and ghosts. They made it down the stairs and out into the great hall where they headed for the double doors leading outside. Once out they quickly took off the cloak before Harry pulled them both into the shadows. They edged their way along the dark wooden bridge until they came out into the grounds, there they took off running down the grassy bank as both Harry and Ron came upon the spot McGonagall lay with Hermione holding her crying.

Ginny saw their sombre expressions and asked, "What?" Both looked at her before Ron spoke.

"Place where old McG got blasted." He said nodding down to the patch of grass as Ginny followed his eye line and took a step back from the offending spot. Harry was looking at the area to much too properly her Ron's words otherwise he would have called him on the crude way he put it before he nudged them and walked on a little. Both following him hurriedly as they carried on.

Down they went until they reached their destination. Stepping up to the door, Harry pushed on the handle as the door budged and creaked before opening, he looked back to make sure they were there before lighting his wand and stepping into the dark hut. Ron went next as Ginny looked around the desolate area. Everything looked so much bigger at night the only time she had fully looked was when she was in the tower but now being up close. She couldn't help but shiver.

She was also looking around for anything else that might have been there. Or more to be precise. A certain pissed off Gryffindor, who was waiting somewhere lurking in the shadows. She gave one last glance before stepping in after them.

Harry had been stumbling his way around before finding the little hearth and with a whispered word, lit the kindling underneath as the flames leapt from his wand and took hold of the wood. Soon as the fire was big enough to wash the room with light they looked around the abandoned cabin.

It was a mess. It was clear that Hagrid had let out is anger before taking off somewhere. The table was upturned and the little ornaments that he collected lay smashed on the floor.

"Poor Hagrid" Ginny muttered as both nodded. Ron lifted the table right as Ginny fixed the chairs. They knew they had to wait until they could be certain that Umbridge would come. However long that took they didn't know and so sat around the little wooden table preparing to wait.

Hermione meanwhile had made her way into the forest in preparation of her trap. She knew that the others had arrived as she saw smoke drifting over the trees and smiled. No matter the situation or however dangerous, she was glad that she could rely on them to help. Harry, after a while of deliberating, Ron admittedly only when Harry made his choice. And of course any excuse for trouble and the younger girl was there.

'She was more like Fred and George than anyone' she smiled before carrying on. She walked on until she came to as to in a large circled clearing in the middle. Stopping she looked around, this would be perfect the natural amplification would work in her favor before she shed her jacket and placing it on the side of a branch changed form until her new shape came out on four paws.

Taking in the sights with new senses she gazed at the pitch black on the other side before growling and testing the sound and how loud it was, changed back. Satisfied. Before reaching for the bag and getting to work on setting up her final act. After everything was in place, she turned and started making her way back to the edge; leaving her jacket and bag there she would wait until her target came.

The three inside were wondering just how long they would have to wait before she showed. But soon enough voices outside had them darting to the window and looking out. They could see very faintly the outline of two people. One being a tall man and the other was clearly the fake headmistress. All three smiled as she had fallen for the trap before scrambling to hide so they didn't get caught.

Dolores was not happy. She was sitting in the heads office going over paper work that would permanently remove Dumbledore as the head master and into Azkaban. Once the found him.

She was also looking at ways to remove that irksome Minerva as well, she knew those stunner s would have kept her out for some time but on the chances she returned than she could make life less pleasant. She had the other teacher's loyalty and that would just not to, reading down a large paragraph she was just about to reach for her glasses when the door burst open and the caretaker trotted in.

He made his way up and clung to the side gasping for breath. She looked at him from behind the desk with clear distaste. She hated squibs even more than half bloods, and cursed the older man for his Muggle and squib loving ways. Before asking in the sweetest voice she could, what it was that he was doing.

"Was on rounds….An saw….Saw light in the giants'…..Hut…..Ma'am" He wheezed as the smaller woman stood up.

"What" He nodded and pointed to the door, "Smoke to." This had Umbridge furious, and without hesitation she took her wand and waddled to the door Filch following close behind despite his short breathiness glee was evident on his face.

Down the stairs and along the corridors she stormed. 'how dare that half breed come back' she thought to herself 'how dare he defy her rules….Which were law, and make his way back to a place that no longer accepted him. Well she would just show him and was making plans to add a cell next to Dumbledore for him.

Almost to the entrance she stopped a large stocky Slytherin who was ambling about and dragged him with her, he stumbled slightly looking bewildered but followed suit as they made their way out of the doors with her silencing his protests about being out after hours.

She could see coming up to the edge of the grounds now the light peeking out from under the curtain and her anger grew. She could also see the smoke billowing out of the little chimney and raged.

Who did he think he was?

"Quick she's coming" Ron hissed as they jumped back from the window and hide in places round the room. They listened until the voices got louder and then the sharp little raps in the door signalling a very angry Umbridge.

"Half breed. Half breed" She called in making them all angry.

"She has no right to say that" Hissed a pissed of Ginny as they nodded but shushed her as the taps continued.

"Half breed I demanded you open this door…..Under high order number 626, no banished or released teachers shall be allowed back on school grounds. To do so shall result in punishment passed by Ministry and results in Azkaban." She waited for him to open the door with the threat of prison but it never did. She pulled herself up until the tallest she could get, wand gripped tightly in her hand as the boy behind her was looking at the large and looming forest behind the hut with a nervous disposition.

"Open this door immediately, if you do not I shall be forced to use means which you will also be charged with damage to property.

"God she can talk on can't she" Ron muttered as Harry nodded. Ignoring the rants and rages coming from just outside.

"That is it…You have left me no choice half breed this will result in your uttermost banishment and all but sure a cell in Azkaban." She stepped back and raised her wand to the wooden door.

"Say hello to Dumbledore for me."

The three inside glanced at each other in confusion. "What does she mean?"

The woman outside lifted her wand and prepared to blow the door apart until noise from around the corner had her stopping.

"What was that" She asked as the person next to her shrugged. She looked but didn't see anything and went back to her task at hand only to hear it again and this time stepped from the door.

"If that is your disgusting hound half breed, it will be taken into custody. Give it up now." Nothing happened as the sounds got louder, they were increasing in growls and snarls until she pushed the Slytherin.

"Go and see if it is that dog." The boy blanched as he looked at her but she held steadfast and nodded to the direction of the noises as he swallowed uncomfortably and with his wand. Edged to the side and very slowly peered around the side of the stone hut before screaming.

Umbridge watched on as the boy screamed before staggering backwards and without warning. Turned and fled from the grounds, back up to the castle ignoring her demands he come back, he disappeared out of sight and she shook her head.

"Fools" She muttered before bracing herself and with her wand stalked over to where the dog lay.

"You brought this on yourself half breed," She called into the hut. She stepped close to the corner but before she could see around the side a large flash of orange and black darted out startling her as she dropped her wand. Not paying attention she bent and picked up her wand intent on getting the dog, she stood up to her full height and turned a spell about to leave her lips but was cut off by the sight of something that wasn't a dog.

Hermione's large, hulking form stood in between the Inquisitor and the door of the cabin. Eyes firmly set on the small woman which had now become prey as she growled lowly.

Umbridge babbled in shock at seeing the very large cat. She knew that it was a Muggle animal as she had seen pictures once at a very brief Muggle study, something she despised. If only she could remember what it was called?

The large cat took a step closer placing a paw in clear view, claws visible so that the woman could see. Eyes never wavering from the target in front of her.

Dolores, in spite of not knowing the name puffed herself up higher. She assumed that it was one of the half breed's animals and scoffed at the way he now keptMmuggle animals.

"It might not have been your dog giant. But I can still take it into custody" She called out to the as the three inside hears her words.

"Do you think she will" Ron muttered a little worried, he had seen how Umbridge attacked anything that might be deemed a threat and if she did manage to trap Hermione than they would find out it wasn't an animal….And still unregistered.

"….I doubt it." Ginny said, Hermione's not stupid enough to let herself get caught. Not now." She added as they looked at her, truth was she too had seen just how bad Umbridge was against animal's and so knew that if the other girl wasn't careful than she might end up revealing her secret.

Outside the small woman raised her wand again this time to incapacitate the large beast. She would send it off to the Ministry and that would teach him to defy her, the loss of one of his beloved pets ought to teach him a lesson. Hermione saw the threat against her and without hesitation bent low to the ground and roared.

The loud noise shook the little house and the three inside jumped slightly at the sudden and angry growl. Outside Delores jumped a little and this time the large cat moved.

"Stay…..Stay" Umbridge saw the cat moved closer and so stepped back as she held out her hand. "I said get back beast. I'm the high inquisitor," Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes but didn't falter in her movements.

"I demand you get back this instance!" She screeched edging further and further to the edge of the forest as she glance over her shoulder at the ominous darkness and then back to the ever closer tiger. A shot of red flew out of her wand and at the cat as it jumped deftly out of its way before looking back at the attacker eyes narrowed, lips back and all teeth showing.

"Did she just try to stun?" Ginny muttered as Harry nodded.

"She's in for it now" Ron added, they had left their hiding places and was now back at the window. Dimming the fire slightly they peeked as best they could from the curtain to see the Hermione's Animagus form stalk past the window and closer to Umbridge backing her into the trees.

"She's taking her into the forest" Ron laughed with glee. Harry wondered what she would do once there but couldn't deny that it was a perfect place for revenge and so was looking forward to the news at the end.

Another spell was sent and again it missed as this time Hermione struck back and raised her paw in defence. Umbridge screamed and turned as she started to run away from the large cat and in the only direction she could. The rest watched as it was clear that Hermione's plan was working as the fat woman fled into the trees. They opened the front door and crept out. They knew by now that the large cat wouldn't hurt them and so made their way over.

She didn't need to see them to now they were there and so kept her eyes on the forest in front of them as they came to stand by her.

"Brilliant stuff Mione" Ron cackled as he clapped her back making her growl slightly at the gesture. No matter the form his ways was always the same. Harry had more sense and so scratched her ear.

"Great work…..So what now just keep watch so she can't come out?" The tiger glanced at him and though the eyes were more golden and cat like, the look was still the same.

A scream from inside the forest had them all looking up and this was when Hermione moved. They felt the fur brush past them as she ambled over the ledge as she made her way into the forest.

"Wait where you going?" The cat turned around and looked at them as Ginny spoke. "I thought you was just going to leave her there" If it was possible the look they got became even more haughtier as Hermione turned back around and slunk into the shadows of the trees.

"I don't think that was her intentions" Harry muttered as the tail of their friend vanished from sight. "Than what was" He shrugged.

"That I don't think we were meant to know." Ron looked back to the spot where Hermione just was still confused.

"But….What….Than why" Ginny grabbed hold of his sleeve. She got what Harry said and so spun him around.

"Come on…..We can wait for her in here" She said and pulled them back to the cabin. "I'm sure Hagrid's got some tea."

On the big cat went. Never quickening her pace lazily moving after the woman who she had given a head start. She looked around the dark forest which was not as dark to her eyes and let out a contented purr. Before carrying on her way.

Eventually she came upon the sight that had her smiling the best she could in her cat form. Dolores had reached the open clearing and thinking she was safe, had taken rest. Only to find that a large spider, another of Hagrids friends. Had snuck up on her seeing that her jacket had been ripped from the branch she knew that was what they could smell, but instead of just finding a piece of material. They also found live food.

Dolores had heard the cracking of branches behind her and on thinking it was the large cat turned with her wand raised only to scream again at the sight of the huge arachnid creeping closer. She saw the long legs and whimpered before firing off a flash red as she attempted to stun the creature.

"Get back beast….I order you. Listen to me." she shuffled in to the middle as the large spider inched after her. The sky was alight with red sparks as she did her best to ward off the man eating creature. A lucky shot had the spider recoiling slightly as it squealed out but before she could smirk another had slid from the darkness and joined it.

Her eyes widened with horror at the second before turning and attempting to flee again only to come across a sight that she didn't expect. Hermione had enjoyed the sight of the smaller woman try to fend off the spiders and decided that it was time to make herself known. Unfortunately she wasn't on good terms with the arachnids just yet and though her form was large and heavy. Knew that she stood better chance as a human.

She changed back and moved quietly down wand in back pocket until she was stood behind the other woman who had just seen the second spider and turned finally coming across her unknown tormentor.

"Mudblood?" The younger girl growled and fought to urge to change back and jut kill her there. Instead she smiled painfully before nodding.

"Professor"

"What are you waiting for? Help me with these…..Things." She turned back to fire off another hex which it the target only to look back when she heard low chuckling.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that professor"

"Why not? Yes a mudblood is lower than a pure but still. I'm sure that even you can be competent with things such as these" There is was. That urge again and so not allowing it to take over she closed her eyes and decided to walk around instead.

"Why would I try and stop these animals that are helping me so." She spoke as she stalked the scene in front of her, the words hit Umbridge as she never lowering her wand, but now had turned to look at the younger girl through narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean these are helping you." She watched as the younger girl pursed her lips before carrying on her walk.

"I mean. They are keeping you just where I want you until I've had my say." The older woman looked at her now confused.

"What are you talking about Mudblood, what do you have to say that I would listen to." Hermione didn't respond to that making the Inquisitor wary to her location and so glanced over her shoulder only to find the same large cat now mere feet from her, she let out another scream as the tiger growled loudly at her and looked around to see where the other girl had gone.

"Granger…Granger where are you!" Another growl had her glancing back as the large cat had now shifted to the side and was pacing stealthily around her.

"GRANGER!" Ready to reveal herself so that her plan could carry on. Hermione changed back in front of her as Umbridges eyes went as wide as saucers at the sight before her.

"You…..You're a…." She muttered after a fee seconds of silence. Hermione nodded.

"An Animagus? Yes."

"But you can't be….Not until your seventh year." Another realization hit her and she looked at the younger girl.

"Your illegal." Again Hermione nodded.

"Once more you would be right." Delores looked a mixture of disgust and glee as she gazed at the horrible Gryffindor. This was all the evidence she needed to have her removed from the school. And maybe even in prison.

"Big mistake Mudblood." She threw another hex at the ever creeping spider. "You know what happens to unregistered Animagi. And once I get out of here, your days at the school are over."

She heard another low chuckle coming from the unconcerned girl and frowned. She should have been begging for her not to reveal her secret. Why wasn't she.

"What's so funny" Hermione looked at her, her eyes alight with mirth and hints of danger.

"You…" Again Umbridge was confused.

"Are you laughing at me? Because that is another offence. And added to your list."

Hermione stopped chuckling and took to smiling amusingly at the struggling woman. Before making her way back around and speaking.

"I just find it funny, that you think you're going to be leaving." Once again the word hit the older woman and she stiffened slightly.

"Is that a threat…..Mudblood" Hermione shrugged.

"Call it what you want. I myself merely see it as a fact." Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the snapping spiders.

"Reducto" The sound of the boulders exploding had the small woman cowering slightly as she covered her head. The large creatures shrieked and scuttled back into the shadows awaiting when the attack died down for another chance.

Once she saw they had gone Hermione looked to the sides before waving her wand and with a few light bluish glows. She enacted the wards around the clearing keeping the creatures out and them in.

She looked back to the stunned Umbridge before placing her wand back in her pocket. Still smiling.

"There….Now we can talk without interruption."

Umbridge waited staring at the younger woman who seemed to be glaring at her with hate, not that she hadn't seen it before and so sniffed.

"Well Granger…..What was it that you wanted."

"I want to know why."

Stumped Umbridge spoke.

"Why what?" Hermione looked at her now all amusement gone seeing as they had hit the conversation that would reveal all.

"Why you thought it acceptable to attack a Hogwarts professor…Another colleague. A highly respected member of the wizard world."

The other woman now free from having to fight off the spider looked at her properly. She had attacked lots of people, and got away with it so just who was she on about. Than it came to her as an ugly sneer crossed her face.

"You mean your precious deputy." Seeing the look on the younger girls face made her giggle.

She is twice the head mistress you'll ever be. You power hungry dictator" Came the snarled reply. This ruffled the smaller woman as she bristled and responded.

"Listen to me you little know it all Mudblood. That woman meddled in affairs that did not have anything to do with her. I merely taught her a lesson. And once the proper paperwork comes through. I'll be in charge of this place. Meaning the likes of those such as Dumbledore, the filthy Muggle lover, and Minerva. Will no longer be so revered in the ways of education. They will be nothing but examples by the time I'm through."

The more the other woman spoke. The words hitting Hermione like poisoned barbs. Mocking her and taking delight in her visible anguish. The more it made her angry. The desire to rip her limb from body and then destroy the torso raged inside her, the tiger was roaring at the insults to its family, trying desperately to claw its way back out and Hermione was slowly agreeing.

"No"

The word was simple yet said so much as it rang around the clearing. Dolores looked at the younger girl stunned. "What did you just say?"

"I said…No." She looked up. "By the time anyone find's you…If they do. You'll be screwed you up so badly, no one is going to recognise you."

She moved closer into the middle. "And I'll be the one to do it."

"How dare you threaten me….You, you…You disgusting Mudblood. I'm the high inquisitor, and I'll have you expelled for this for sure." She raised her wand ready to strike. And sneered again.

"All of this, you'd risk your place at the school. Your freedom. For what? One teacher who is passed it?" She giggled. "You have to much faith in those who fail you dear"

"She's not just a teacher" Hermione spat as she dodged the hex thrown at her and made for her own wand.

"No? Than what may I ask is she if not that? She certainly is no headmistress." She smirked again as the younger girl looked up.

"She's that and much more" Came the reply as she slid the wand from her pocket.

"She's my Mother"

The silence was deafening as Dolores heard the words and gasped. This gave the Gryffindor enough time to cast her own hex as Umbridge found herself being thrown back as the stunner hit her in the chest and sent her sprawling, it wasn't as strong as what she had ordered on Minerva so didn't knock her out. But she struggled to her breath back.

Hermione stood and made her way over to the before bending down next to her, she watched as the struggling woman gazed at her through wide, disbelieving eyes and the first words that came to her once her breath returned were.

"You're a half blood?" This made the other girl scoff as she looked at her in disgust.

"The fact that i have just attacked a Ministry employee for hurting someone who up until now, was merely just my teacher. And all you can think of is the status of my blood?" She leaned in closer.

"Words can't describe just how vile and pathetic you are" Despite the new revelation. Umbridge started at her infuriated at being insulted.

"Just who do you think you are? You may not be a Mudblood, but your still just as bad as one. Your wand will be snapped for this, I'll see to it…..I'll— "

Her voice gave out as Hermione cast the silencing charm over her before moving away. She looked around again when Umbridge had gotten to her feet her eyes blazing in fury.

"Did it feel good. Driving my father away from the school." She laughed as she saw the look on the woman's pillowed face. She may not have been able to speak, but she heard.

"Oh yes, another little secret. Dumbledore is my dad, again up until now no one knows." She could see the narrowed eyed look on her face and knew what she was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking, and you'd be right. I'm not a_ filthy_ Mudblood. Nor I'm I a simple half one. I'm pureblood. Just like those slimy gits you love so much. Only our family has much more respect and decorum to flaunt what we have in the faces of others." She laughed out loud at the horrified look on her face.

"Yes, Umbridge. So all those times you've called me something that I never was." She stopped her pacing and gave her a sideways look. "I'd say that's slander…..Don't you?" And laughed again at the incredulous look she got.

"But why hide myself as a lowly mudblood?" She looked and saw the other little look that was on the inquisitor's face at the sudden news and carried on speaking.

"Because of people like you, Umbridge" She stopped once more and faced her.

"People like you, who are so corrupt and simple minded as to think that the menial fact of someone's blood. Can make all the difference to someone's intelligence…Or how they are regarded in this world. It's also to keep anyone from using this knowledge against us, you know…..Voldemort and all."

Dolores flinched at the name but Hermione scoffed and carried on.

"Don't pretend to fear him when I know for a fact that you uphold his values. His ethics and how things should be. He is nothing but a tyrant and you looking up to him only makes you as bad." If she could speak she would have cast the Crucio on her for what she was saying. Instead she could do naught but glare.

"And now you go and attack my family, granted you didn't know. But still, you did it deliberately in a ridiculous attempt for power which you neither deserve or will ever get." She held up her hand to stop the silent protests on the other woman's lips.

"You may very well write your little decrees. Stick them on the wall and expect us to follow them but in the end, it's not you whose holding the cards it's those fools at the Ministry, after all. Isn't it they whom you write to, complaining about the state of this place. And isn't it them who allow you to make those asinine rules?" She took a few steps closer, a mocking smile on her face as she gazed back at the older woman.

"You may well think you have authority over us, but in the end, all that it is, is a stupid title that is worthless on the outside and pieces of paper that are nothing but spare parchment." She ducked out of the slap she almost got when she finished and smiled at the silently seething woman.

"Also it is those half-bloods and Mudblood who hold better respect than those inbreeding, bastards like Crab and Goyle…..How they ever managed to pick up a wand I do not know. They are nothing but a little higher than squibs…So just tell me. How is that anything to be proud of?" She moved away slightly looking into the darkness. She could tell it was late. And so if she didn't want anyone to come looking than she would have to end this soon.

"It is also a half blood that will put an end to your beloved dictator's pseudo reign." She added. "Not one of your precious purebloods, I'm ashamed to say that our family's name is joined by the likes of those cowards. But when the time comes. It will be the lesser, who will make the difference. And if that makes us blood traitors than I'm proud to be."

She waved her wand releasing her from the charm as the clearing rang out with screeches from the madder than mad. Delores Umbridge. She had never hated someone so much as she did Hermione in her life. And could now tell that the insufferable head of Gryffindor and the know it all was related by the way they held themselves.

"YOU HORRIBLE GIRL. YOU ARE A SHAME TO THIS WORLD AS IS YOR WHOLE FAMILY, DISGUSTING, LOW…DOWNRIGHT TRAITORS. THE LOT OF YOU." She raged as she held her wand out her hands shaking.

"You will regret this night miss _McGonagall. _Once I leave here your life is over. You will never have a wand again. I will personally see to it that you are thrown out of this school and crimes against me and for being an Illegal Animgai. You will have a one way ticket to Azkaban." She never took her gaze of the calm girl in front of her and deciding that she would put her plan into action gave one quick glance around before making to leave.

"Where are you going professor?" She stopped and turned giving the other girl a scorning glare.

"To contact the Ministry at once. They will send of Aurors, who will take you exactly to the place you deserve to be!" She spat before making her exit again only to be stopped once more by the sound of the younger girl. Only this time her voice was a lot more collected and dangerous.

"Didn't I say that you won't be leaving this night?" Umbridge spun around sneering.

"Your threats do not scare me Miss McGonagall." Hermione nodded,

"Be that as it may. You know all my secrets mow. And for someone as slimy as you to know too much about me is a dangerous thing," She took a few steps closer never taking her gaze away from her face.

"So I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you from leaving."

"And just how are you going to stop me"

At that the Gryffindor took it as a challenge and pounced. Delores turned and was about leave, only to be blocked by the large tiger that had appeared in front of her, it's eye's alight with fire and hate and her claws flexing the ground as it snarled at her.

"Get back traitor" Umbridge warned wand raised again as the large cat slunk closer. Paying no heed to her threat teeth bared in a feral show of anger. She backed the smaller woman up into the clearing once more before circling her slowly as she would her prey. She lunged after a few tense minutes of playing as Umbridge shrieked and scuttled out of the way surprisingly fast. Before firing off a hex.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME….YOU FITHY ANIMAL!" Hermione growled and faced the other way, only known to her the wards that had been up, had now vanished when she changed and so the spider that had been kept at bay. Had come slinking back.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE THAT INSUFFERABLE MOTHER OF YOURS, TAKING ON A FORM THAT'S NO BETTER THAN THAT OF A DIRTY ANIMAL. YOUR NO BETTER THAN A HALF BREED."

As Dolores raged on she didn't notice the sounds of hooves nor the ever increasing spiders that had come back. Hermione did, and with another swipe of her huge paw. She forced Umbridge to the side as she turned and finally spotted the spiders making their return.

She threw up her wand and this time instead of red, the light that left her wand was green. Making the tiger stop, she had cast the killing curse. As it made its way to the larger of the arachnids as it hit it dead on. The sound that it made had the Inquisitor covering her ears before it keeled over and fell still. She turned to see the Tiger staring at the dead creature and smiled in satisfaction.

"See Miss McGonagall, it would be wise not to mess with me." No sooner had she said that an arrow shot out of nowhere and flew past her before embedding itself into the tree. She looked at the weapon before back at the tiger that had now faced her with narrowed eyes again.

"Who did that" She shouted wand high in the air, eyes scanning the area. "Show yourself!"

The sounds of hooves got louder and with a deafening crash. The centaurs arrived, they galloped into the clearing and surrounded the two in the middle. Bane the leader, came forwards. Crossbow raised as he glanced over to the dead spider the other having fled the moment they arrived.

"Did you do this" He asked looking at the human in their midst. She heard the hateful hisses from the others and held herself high. The tiger at the side forgotten but not for long, as Hermione chose to wait. To see what would happen. This may not have been part of her plan but who knew it might just have been what she had been looking for.

"I did" She spoke loudly undeterred and holding her head high. The centaurs shuffled around them a few kicking their legs at the answer.

"The killing of any creature from this forest is banned." He told her. "Why have you seen fit to commit such an act" She held herself high before speaking again.

"It was about to attack. And as a creature of secondary means I had the authority to dispose of it." Once more the answer had them riling, as Bane narrowed his glare at her.

"What do you mean…..Secondary?" Standing upright she prepared to deliver the speech that she had ingrained, especially on all things inferior.

"As it state's in section 8A of paragraph 33. Any attempted attacks on Ministry officials that include from any and all, people of second class living. Ranging from half breeds. To other magical creatures and so forth."

This didn't make them any less hostile. In fact Hermione could feel the tension rise. Of course Umbridge was too stupid to not notice the difference and so carried on.

"And clearly seeing as you are a creature of lesser intelligence. I demand that you let me leave at once." The clearing was silent before the uproar began. Not happy at all at being called anything but second class animals that didn't belong, they all reared up angrily at her forcing her to raise her wand at them.

A few seconds' later ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around the nearest centaur as he yelled out angrily before crashing to the floor. Everyone fell silent as they saw their brother incapacitated as Hermione took this to attack. Very quickly she darted up and struck at the other woman knocking her back before putting herself in between the centaurs.

"YOU HAVE ATTACKED ME FOR THE LAST TIME TRAITOR!" She screamed as soon as she regained her balance and glared at what she thought of as nothing in front of her,

"YOU AND THE REST ARE JUST ABOMINATIONS, BEASTS THAT ARE NOTHING BUT DIRT. YOU. WILL. DO. AS. I .SAY!" Raising her wand, she began to hex everything in sight as the clearing filled with light again making them all scatter as they began to retaliate.

The centaurs now furious at the human who had crossed into their land, dodged the offending hexes as they moved forwards. Hermione leapt out of their way before they struck and with a scream. They had grabbed hold of the struggling Umbridge.

"LET ME GO, I WILL HAVE YOU ALL PUT AWAY FOR THIS. YOU…..YOU SAVAGES!" She fought to get away but their grip on her tightened as she did. The tiger had now come back into the clearing and was sat across from her, this was not at all how she expected it to go. But knowing that the centaurs didn't take to anyone disrupting them or not respecting their home. Decided to leave her with them.

"MCGONAGALL….MCGONAGALL. YOU TELL THEM TO LET ME GO AT ONCE." Tilting her head to the side the tiger looked at the pitiful human in their hands before changing back.

The centaurs, though not completely happy with any human encroaching in their home. Knew the younger girl long enough to know she was of no threat to them and that they also got along with her animal side as well which made it tolerable. They watched as the other girl moved closer to the trapped woman before smirking.

"I have no right to tell them anything, Umbridge. Just as you have no right either." Dolores glared at her.

"I said you wouldn't be leaving this forest and now you have to answer to them." She nodded at the angry group behind them just as the one who had been trapped, came to stand by them having been freed.

"Now again I have no right to tell them what to do as they are their own people. But what I can do is ask them for a favour." She turned away from the small woman and over to Bane who was watching.

"I know that you don't do anything if it's not your brothers or family, but this woman has attacked mine just as she has yours today. I brought her here for my own revenge but seeing as she has disrespected you. If you could help me we can both get our justice." The leader of the group looked at her with a cautious gaze before finally nodding. She was trustworthy, which was a lot considering how humans viewed them.

Smiling she thanked him before making her way back to a still struggling Umbridge.

"Not only will you never, leave this forest. You won't even remember anything I have told you tonight." She leveled her gaze at the older woman.

"And by some small chance you do happen to crawl your way out of the forest like a gutter rat. However long that may take. Who's going to believe anything an insane person will say? The once high and mighty Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. Driven to madness by the horrors of the forest she so foolishly went into." She gazed back at her a little glint in her eye and a smirk adorning her features.

"This night will be your biggest downfall in the eyes of wizards and witches everywhere." Looking back at the centaurs who were ready to leave she spoke up again.

"If you can. Please take her somewhere far from here, deep where it will be a very long time before someone finds her and scare her. I want her to be traumatized by the very things she so vocally stands against." Bane nodded and with one last glance at the woman who know knew that there was no escape and was now trying to kick. She added.

"Goodbye professor. I'll be sorry to see you go." Before stepping back and watching them as they moved around the clearing, picking up speed until finally they jumped the ledge they came across and back into the darkness all the while their captive screaming at the tops of her lungs.

"LET ME GO….LET ME GO. I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS, RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Until she could be heard no longer. Hermione watched the now empty space and with a little glance at the dead spider she felt a little guilty for, she changed back into her faster form and took off running leaping the fallen tree and back towards the castle.

A few weeks passed since the fateful night or as Ron liked to call it. 'The trouncing of the toad face ' she had run back to the cabin where the others were still waiting and on seeing her return. Bombarded her with questions which she answered once Harry had made her tea. They all sat there as she told them what had taken place with a mixture of expressions on their faces and at the end, all laughing as they imagined the look on her face as she was carried away.

They had tidied the little hut as they were confident that now she was gone. Hagrid would be coming back and so wanted to make it nice for him before sneaking back up to the castle, where the next day the self-imposed headmistress's absence was immediately noticed by everyone. More so Filch who moped around now that his advocate in torture was gone.

No one apart from one knew where she had gone and wasn't inclined to share the story. Everyone kept guessing until the day that everyone had been waiting for. Dumbledore had been cleared and though he never went. His name removed from records of his time in Azkaban.

She was the first one to greet him when he came back and tackled him in a hug, one he returned with a chuckle. Before their thoughts turned to Minerva who was still in the hospital. She was awake and sitting, but the burns still lingered. Ones which would leave scars. That was the first place he went to on hearing he was free. And would have been content to stay if it hadn't been for his wife who had ordered him back to school fearing the reign of the horrible woman and what might happen to their students under it.

Her fears and his. Were put to rest once he had returned and found that she had mysteriously disappeared. He listened to a few people and was intrigued to learn that it was right after she had ordered the attack on Minerva. He had asked his daughter of course if she knew anything about it and Harry, seeming as they were the people she went after the most and wasn't surprised at all to find they knew nothing.

They got even better news when they were told that the deputy head could be released from the hospital. Which made everyone including the staff at the wards happy, it seemed McGonagall's were legendary at being the epitome of bad patients with Minerva not changing their opinions. They had allowed her out but under the condition that she was to rest at home. And so seeing no compromise she had very reluctantly agreed.

Which was where Hermione could be found. Every weekend. And after lessons had ended. She went home to the manor and kept her Mother company. Sometimes in the library and others out by the lake. This went on until one day when the younger girl went home and found the older woman sitting outside walking stick by her side. Something which surprised her as she thought her Mother had thrown it in the water by now.

Making her way over and sat down smiling at her when Minerva looked up, she leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before shuffling the paper again and disappearing behind it just as Hermione contented herself with looking at the visiting swans.

"Well this is interesting" Minerva spoke from behind the paper making Hermione look up,

"What is?" folding the paper down slightly she raised her brow at the younger girl who smiled sheepishly before re-correcting her mistake.

"Sorry….What is, Mum" Giving her hum of approval Minerva wet back to reading and spoke what was printed out loud.

'_After weeks of searching and fruitless attempts of rescue the Aurors at the Ministry were stumped and shocked at the sudden reappearance of long missing Employee, Dolores Umbridge. The ex-high Inquisitor, believed to have been targeted by extremists. Suddenly turned up in a small village near Falkland, Fife. The Ministry was soon contacted as Aurors went to retrieve the woman who was reported to have been wandering the streets asking passers-by, what her name was._

_She is currently in the wards of St Mungo's being treated for what appears to be extreme dehydration and memory loss, from either her captors who didn't wish to be revealed or from the time she spent missing. So far nothing has been successful in the attempts to regain her memories. The only thing the ex-Inquisitor repeats according to a source. Is the loud sounds of hooves and the long tail of an orange cat._

_The minister of magic has so far not been available for comment…..' _

Minerva put the paper on her lap and looked at the younger girl who had been staring at the front of the paper as the large picture of the now crazy Umbridge was plaster across. She looked at the tangled mess, and dirt that caked her face along with the wistful look of someone who couldn't remember anything.

She didn't noticed her Mother seeing the small smirk that spread over her face.

"An orange cat" The older McGonagall repeated this time gaining her attention as Hermione looked up to see the pointed stare her Mother was giving her and shrugged.

"Alley cat…..Who knows it did say she was in a village" Minerva pursed her lips,

"It said a long tail dear." Hermione shrugged again.

"Then I guess we shall never know." She smiled at the older woman who had narrowed her eyes in an attempt to get the truth. Hermione broke the contact as she looked back to the lake as they fell into silence before a pair of arms wrapped around her a few seconds later and she smiled into the hug her Mother gave her.

"Thank you, my darling." She muttered by her ear as the younger Gryffindor placed her hands on the other woman's arms and held them tightly.

"I have no idea what for, but it's always nice to be thanked unexpectedly" She replied making Minerva chuckle before giving her a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sure you don't" Before moving around slowly and sitting back down. The pain may have still lingered in her body, but now knowing that the woman who had caused it had gotten her comeuppance. Be it by means she probably didn't want to know and judging by the subtle way her daughter denied any part in it, wasn't going to either.

It was another few minutes in silence before Hermione stood and this time was the one to give the hug, as she bent down and slid her arms around her Mothers neck.

"But if hypothetically, say I did happen to know what made our good Inquisitor as loony as two crackers in the psych ward." She got a small tap for that but carried on.

"It would still be too good for her, she deserves far more for what she has done." Minerva nodded and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I know dear, but at least the people she has wronged can take some comfort from this terrible and unfortunate accident." They both laughed at that before Hermione replied.

"Nobody touches our family and can expect to get away with it." She muttered taking comfort in the older woman's scent. It soothed her and she was happy that it surrounded her again.

"And I must say, whoever it was that did this, I applaud them whole heartedly." She finished, kissing her Mothers cheek and standing up fully. As Minerva chuckled.

Only Hermione could congratulate her own brilliance and make it seem justified at the end. As the older woman loomed back up at her smiling.

"Indeed"

Giving her one last smile the younger girl turned and called out over her shoulder "More tea?" She saw the other woman nod and made her way inside as Minerva settled back down in her seat. Leg rested on some cushions and got fully immersed in her paper the smile never leaving her face.

Perhaps taking it easy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it and please it would mean a lot if people told me what they thought .. Along with their request's if they want them. :D**


	2. Drunk Tigger's And Tree Digger's Pt I

**Here is the next part of the Cat and Kitten chronicle's. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and as this is a two shot...Kinda renders the one part a bit moot but i think this may just be the only exception.**

**To one reviewer, thank you for commenting, and as far as the first part is concerned no that won't be carrying on...I mean it was over 14,000 words how much more could i add? But if you meant adding new chapters then...Well.**

**Another wanted to know what type of request's...Any, if a reader has a little thought or type of chapter they would like to see about these two and want it written, then by all means send it to me and i shall write it up.**

**Other then that i hope you all enjoy, the second part i have already finished and if i get the assumption that people like this one, that will follow, speaking of, i would like to thank those that have fave'd and followed this but again it' not really much of a sign...But thanks once again.**

**I own nothing of anything that is mentioned in this chapter, not the characters not nothing...Pretty sure i'll have to add that to every chapter going.**

**Now on with the reading. :)**

* * *

Tightening the straps on her bag Hermione made certain that she had packed everything she was sure she would need. Checking that she had her money, which was important according to harry, she left her room slamming the door and thanking that her Mother was in the garden before bounding down the stairs.

She turned the corner and halted at the side of said mum who was tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at her as the younger girl smiled slightly.

"Hi" Eyes narrowed making her swallow uncomfortably as they descended into silence with Hermione getting more nervous with each second.

"…..Was there something you needed?" She almost melted at the glare she got as Minerva huffed before nodding her head in the direction of upstairs.

"Your door what have I told you about slamming it?" Ah…So that was it Hermione sighed before answering.

"Only do it when you're not around" Minerva nodded but stopped when she heard the wrong words and scowled.

"Do you want a smack? Because that's what you're aiming for my dear" Despite the threat the younger girl couldn't help but laugh as she dropped her bag and bounded the rest of the way before engulfing the older woman in a hug catching her a little off guard. She felt arms slide around her waist a second later as they stood in the hallway. Not long after both felt another pair of arms joining them and Hermione lifted her head to see the twinkling eyes of her dad beaming at her.

"Where was your invite Albus" Minerva spoke muffled her head still on Hermione's shoulder as the younger girl laughed at the feigned hurt her dad gave them.

"I thought this was anyone's party" He spoke rather petulantly making Minerva scoff with impatience as Hermione laughed again once free from the hug, she bent to pick up her bag again as Minerva watched her. Albus strolled into the large lounge room to hunt for more sherbet's leaving his two favorite women to themselves.

"Are you sure you have everything" The first words had the younger girl rolling her eyes.

And so it begins.

Every time she went out to friends, be it just for a few hours or a stay over like she had been recently. The older woman was astute in her badgering when it came to asking her if she had things.

"Don't roll your eyes young lady and answer the question" Sighing she nodded.

"Yes, Mother. I have everything I need right here" And held up the bag for emphasis, "I have my wand, though I don't need it. I have my money just in case, and if for any reason I need to come home. Just ask Molly and she'll send Pig with a note."

Glaring at the scripted and monotone answer her daughter gave her, Minerva tutted before asking.

"What about clothes" It was silent as Hermione tilted her head to the side wondering if she had just heard right.

"Goodbye Mother…..I shall see you when I get back." Leaning over and giving her another kiss. She shouted out to wherever her father had gone on his quest for more sugar.

"BYE DAD!"

Albus lifted his head from the sweet jar he had discovered and chuckled before replying.

"Goodbye….And have fun." Before getting back to his treats. Fawkes gave a trill as his goodbye before watching as the younger girl apparated to the burrow.

Minerva watched her go and sighed. It would be a quiet weekend as she turned and went into the room her husband had disappeared. Albeit nice to have some time to themselves, it was just more livelier when Hermione was home before coming across the sight that she so often saw and had tried to stop.

"What in blazes…..Albus, where did you find them?" The older man looked around, his hand literally in the sweet jar as he smiled sheepishly at his intimidating wife.

"Where you hid them my dear" He smiled at her growl before lifting the jar to her.

"Sweet?"

Standing outside the small but knowingly larger on the inside home of the Weasley's. Hermione grinned. This was only the first stop before they moved on. As she made her way up the small path and to the door were she was met by an overly joyous Molly.

"Hermione dear it's so good to see you. Come in…..Come in." The younger girl smiled and stepped through the door. There she was greeted by Fred who was leaning on the kitchen side and Ginny who came into the kitchen from the living room to meet her, she gave the younger girl a hug, before being told to make herself at home by the Weasley Matriarch.

"How are you parent's dear?" The older read head asked with a smile. She couldn't believe what she had been told when the news that the two most elusive and private people ever had a child, or that they were even married. But a lot had the suspicion they were. And had been for a long time. She had even had the fortune to meet Hermione when she was a baby. When she was taking Bill and Charlie shopping for their school things.

She passed them in the alley and couldn't help but coo over the tiny baby with the brown colored hair and light brown colored eyes. Something which confused her at first seeing as neither Minerva nor Albus had brown…..It was either green or blue. But Albus had said that his brother had brown eyes and so might have got them from him.

Not that brown was the only colour in them as the hinting's of green could be seen mixed in giving them a hazel colour. More prominent on bright, sunny days.

She also had to admit that she was surprised. Everyone who knew Minerva knew that the all fearing and rule abiding teacher was very….She didn't know how to put it, not ignorant to the point of total dismissal, though she had been known to have done that a few times. But more aloof and very guarded about any and all things personal. If it didn't involve matters of the school than nothing more was said.

That was just how she was, and so those that had first met her, and at first was shocked by her attitudes and regards to opening up, eventually relaxed around her and just put it down as one of her more acquired personality traits. This was what made her so formidable and therefore a great leader, along with Dumbledore.

Looking back to her very first time meeting the temperamental witch. She had thought her arrogant and rude. Coming from a big family, she was used to interacting and getting head long into festivities or just general conversations. And it was clear that Minerva was the complete opposite. Which was why she had immediately made the assumption that any child that the Scottish witch might have, would be exactly like it's Mother.

But that was then. And years down the line she had come to a rapport with the other woman and learnt to deal with her infamous ways of secrecy….Along with the dry wit and scathing sarcasm. Something which Hermione did inherit much to her dismay.

But though like her Mother in ways. The younger girl was also expressive, passionate, kind and warm. Added along with being fiercely loyal, brave, extremely intelligent and hard working. Made her a true Gryffindor just like Minerva and Albus before her.

This was what likely brought the three friends together that first year, firmly becoming best friends after taking on a mountain troll. After that nothing could stop the trouble they attracted and created. And when both Harry and Hermione first came to the burrow. They both left firm members of the family.

"Their fine thank you, Mrs Weasley" Hermione replied with a smile as the older woman waved her hand.

"Hermione please. Its Molly"

"So what are you going to do when you get there?" Ginny spoke from the side as Hermione looked at her.

"….I…I don't really know, look around I guess. It's a pretty big place so most likely it will take a while to show them around." She smiled. The lie flowing from her lips.

Another thing that Harry had said. They had to make up excuses so that no one would actually rumble them so that led to Harry lying to his aunt and uncle about staying at Ron's, Hermione asking her Mother if she could stay at the burrow seeing as Harry was, saying that Molly had already said it was alright. Smiling when her Mother nodded and shooed her away as she had a lot of marking to do not realizing what it really was she had given permission for. And both boys to say to Molly that Minerva had allowed them to stay over with Hermione in a rare showing of niceness from their strict head of house.

Hence why she was here now waiting for the both of them to hurry up before they made their pretenses of going to Hermione's before really going to Harry's. She had to admit that she was feeling a little apprehensive about going into Muggle land. As Ron had so creatively named it, but at the same time. Found herself fascinated about the idea. She knew that it was her Mom's duty as the deputy to go around visiting all those who had been accepted into the school. But were Muggle born.

She had wanted to go with her when she was younger but was denied by the older woman. Sighting that it was dangerous and time wasting to be dragging around a toddler when she had things to do. She knew her Mother took her duties very seriously, but at the time it did hurt to hear that. Of course she was tiny so anything, really that she didn't like was going to hurt. Nap time was a very hated word for her back then.

Loud thudding from upstairs signaled they were finally ready as a few seconds later both boys came bursting through the door. They saw the third member of their group and grinned widely knowing that they could finally move on to the next part of their plan.

"Hey" Simultaneous voices spoke as they greeted her making her giggle before hugging them. The rest watched as the three group hugged before parting, Molly turned around and wiped her hands on her apron seeing that they were about to leave.

"Now Ron have you got everything?" Ron blushed slightly as the interrogation began. Nodding slightly to each one as the others in the room smirked. Once finished he grabbed his bag as quick as he could, relieved that his torture was over he hated when his Mum did things like that. He swore it was just to embarrass him more. Before bidding them a hasty goodbye wanting to leave right there. But was apprehended by Fred, who gripped him in a hug and wailed dramatically.

"Goodbye ickle Ronnikins." He cried as the others watched on amused. "I'll miss you whole heartedly," The younger Weasley struggled to escape him and flailed his arms.

"Get…..Get off me…MUM…..MUM!" Ginny giggled as Molly tutted at the scene in front of her,

"Fred leave him alone…..Fred" She moved forwards and hit him over the head with her towel.

"I said. Leave. Him. Alone. Now" He let go of his hold after a particularly hard hit and smirked as Ron staggered away and fixed his now mussed up hair. He glared at the smirking twin.

"Git" He growled making Fred snort just as Molly lifted her towel again.

"Do you need a smack as well?" She threatened. Ron scowled and shook his head before grabbing his bag and made his exit out the door.

"Bye Molly" Harry called as he hurried after him. Hermione smiled in apology though she didn't need to; just felt she had to before speaking.

"Bye Mrs Weasley, I'll tell my Mum You said hi." Before moving out the door and hurrying on after them to the apparition point.

"So where we going" She asked once she had met them with Ron still grumbling and Harry smiling before replying.

"We're going to my Uncle's." As she nodded, seeing as she was the one taking them as they held her hand bracing themselves for the unwelcome pulling from their stomachs before they disappeared from the burrow.

They reappeared in the middle of a small alley just a few houses away from Harry's, as Ron looked out to see if anyone may have spotted them before waving and walking out into the open. Hitching her bag higher on her shoulder she and Harry made to follow him as they walked up the road and to the house. Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion as to why they was here before asking.

"Harry. Why did we come here? I mean, wont they be angry that more…..Friends of yours, have showed up." The raven haired boy looked over his shoulder back at her and grinned before shaking his head.

"Nope."

"Why" They turned and walked up the empty driveway to the front door which should have given her the first clue. But seeing as she didn't spend a lot of time, bar none. In the Muggle world. It didn't comprehend to her.

He turned to them and smiled again one that they both knew was his misbehaving smirk. One they had seen only when they were about to land in trouble. Bells suddenly started going off in her head, as her weariness rose with every second passing.

"Harry mate" Ron broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where is the car" Hermione looked at him on hearing the word car, and looked around, she had seen the weird looking thing when they smashed Ron's dad's into the willow at school. And it dawned on her that they must have had one to otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it before looking back at Harry whose smile widened.

"Not here." He beamed happily at the good news. He dreaded the holidays when he had to come back and knew that it would be just like every other time. With him being miserable. But they had informed him two weeks in that all three of them was to attend one of Petunia's friend's wedding, with all three staying at a hotel. Vernon had said they would be leaving him seeing as they didn't add another person when booking and didn't want to spend more money.

His heart lept at the news and he had to struggle not to break into a smile when the other man told him once the threat of not touching, using, messing or breaking stuff. He nodded and told them that he would stay at Ron's so they didn't need to worry, that seem to satisfy him and so when he got to his room. He quickly wrote both his friends letters telling them to make up a lie for the weekend before adding a list of what they would need and sending Hedwig off to deliver them both.

"There not here" Hermione spoke as both stared at him he nodded still smiling, as this was the best news to him ever, as both Ron and Hermione gave each other a small worried glance.

"Mate….Than why are we here" He stared at the red headed boy.

"Well what else for when the house is empty?" He looked at both who gave him looks of both confusion and caution. Before he realized that both never had empty houses. Ron couldn't seeing as he had a large family and so peace was hard to come by. And Hermione having strict parents. Well he didn't imagine Dumbledore to be too strict. But McGonagall scared the hell out of him and so most likely watched his friend like a hawk for signs of rule breaking.

He nodded understanding their confusion before answering.

"Party" None of them spoke as they took what he was saying in before as usual, Hermione spoke first.

"A party" He nodded.

"But Harry, we can't if they left in the belief that you were staying at Ron's than you shouldn't be holding an activity that would most likely bed up causing damage."

At this they both rolled their eyes before Ron spoke up, this time he had his own smile adorning his face.

"I think it's great." A scoff at the side had Hermione disagreeing. "No Mione come on think about it this lot are horrible gits to Harry and so this is his way of getting his own back." He looked at his friend who nodded and smiled before high fiving him leaving Hermione biting her lip.

"I don't know." Both boys directed their gazes on her.

"Oh come on….It'll be fun. Loosen up a bit." She bristled at the thin insult and glared at Ron who cowered a little under her scowl that could only come from someone related to the stern deputy. It took a while but finally they managed to convince her and cheered as she nodded eventually, she squealed when Ron picked her up, happy at the thought of a party and carried her over the door as she laughed. With Harry following them in and shutting the door behind them.

Once in he took them up to his room which he had to admit was painfully bare before putting their bags on his bed. Ron looked at his Quidditch poster as Hermione cooed at the snowy owl that was sat on the wardrobe. Preening under the compliments and scratches given to her, before he led them back downstairs once they had put their stuff away and into the living room where they looked around the quaintly decorated area with eager interest.

Ron having seen most of the stuff already from what his dad brought home to mess with left the room and went to the kitchen to help Harry leaving Hermione to look around some more. She made her way around the room looking at photos of the family; she saw a lot of the fat boy that was Harry's cousin. He really was huge. Just how much did they feed him? She shook her head in bewilderment and disgust.

If he was that big she could only imagine his eating habits….And they might even outdo Ron's she shuddered at the scary image that painted.

Moving on she passed the other pictures and edged her way to the middle before stopping at a large black, slim looking box. Bending down intrigued, she could see a little bit of a reflection coming from the shiny surface. Running her hand across, she was surprised to find it was made of glass and wondered what it was, but on looking around she couldn't find any way of knowing how it worked and so frowned unhappily before deciding to move on. She would have to ask Harry when he came back.

Taking one step back she shrieked and jumped as a large noise reverberated around the room. She spun around wondering where it was coming from until she saw the reflective glass looking thingy, now had pictures on it.

But they weren't like the moving pictures that they had at home. Very carefully she watched them move around and talk….That was new and she watched on in wonder, gazing down at what could have made it work she found she had stood on something and so bent to pick it up before twisting it in her hands. She didn't know what it was but it made what the thing was work and on seeing the buttons on the front guessed that had something to do with it.

It took a while but she figured out that the button made the pictures change and so started pushing them about coming across all sorts. Something at sounded like a talking version of the daily prophet. She watched it for a little while as the two men discussed things. She didn't get it all, but apparently they were talking about some kind of disease for some Muggle animals. Shrugging at the weirdness of it she turned over, this time to a flower show, a cooking program and so on. Smiling at the strange yet amazing box. She carried on pressing the buttons watching them blink the pictures before she realized that the sounds of people talking was getting louder.

Looking at the changer in panic she didn't know what it was she pressed as the noise increased and dropped it in panic as the channel change once more but this time to a wailing screech. Gasping slightly at the sound she covered her hands over her ears and skittered back as the ornaments on top of the box started shaking slightly.

Harry and Ron both ran into the room eyes wide and alert as they looked at the source of the noise before looking to Hermione who had her face scrunched slightly and her hands still over her ears before they realized what had happened and burst out laughing.

He moved over to the dropped remote and picked it up before lowering the sound and switched it off as she saw that it had gone blank again and lowered her hands.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. I…I didn't know what it was and then I stepped on that and it came on and I saw it moved, like the pictures in the paper and it changed them." She said happily as she smiled in amusement at her lack of knowledge. As she explained before frowning.

"Then it got louder and I didn't know what to do…..But what was that awful sound. It was like that egg from the tournament…..Horrible noise." She finished as they started laughing again at her expression of distaste at the offending object as their laughter increased.

Eventually she had enough of their laughing and so with her best impression of her Mother. She straightened her back to her full height, gave them a withering glare and arched her eyebrow at them.

"And what may I ask if so funny?" She almost hissed at them they opened their eyes and on seeing her patented 'Mini McGonagall look' she had mastered. Swallowed loudly before shaking their heads.

"Nothing….Mione, really." She didn't let up her glare as Ron came to stand by her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"It's only a Television." She gave him a look of complete confusion at his words as Harry went on to explain. At the end she looked past him to the box that was something of an entertainment source and then back at them.

"Well how was I meant to know that" She spoke a little sadly as Ron gave her a one armed hug.

"Cheer up Mione. You'll get it all soon. I was like that until dad started bringing stuff home and telling us. We'll teach you." He grinned as she looked at him and smiled lightly. Harry chuckled again but this time at her cute way of not knowing stuff and so took to walking around it all like a baby deer. As he went back to the kitchen and brought in the cups of tea he had made.

Looking back to the television box she scrunched up her nose and looked at the red head boy again.

"Muggles have a lot of issues don't they?" Ron grinned widely and nodded in earnest, just as Harry came back in with the tea.

They spent a few hours relaxing and telling each other about the first two weeks of their holidays and what they all did. Ron was complaining as usual about the lack of space in his house. And how Percy was being a self-righteous prat, along with Fred and George who had taken to booby trapping half of the garden so that it attacked him as he walked past. Both the others laughed at the antics the twins got up to with Ron sulking that they would think differently if it was them.

Hermione had been reading. As per usual. She had commandeered the library and only came out when someone wanted to speak to her, it was time for dinner or they forced her out. Her grandmother came over which she had mixed feelings on. It wasn't like she didn't love the much older and therefore much sterner woman. She did have her moments, but after a while she just wanted to go back of reading, something of which was banned when Hilda McGonagall was around.

She then went exploring on the days it was sunny. Living in the Scottish highlands it was pretty much windy most days. But on those occasions the sun decided to grace them it was a beautiful place to be. And with the vast acres of land the McGonagall's owned. She could pretty much go wandering around all day and still not visit it all. Ron had many a time expressed his extreme jealousy when she described what her house and by extension. The land was like.

Harry could tell that unlike the other pure-blooded families. Who like to show off their enormous wealth and high rankings, the Weasley's for obvious reasons. And the only two McGonagall's he knew. Weren't like that. Ron's family showing that they didn't have to be filthy rich to be happy and loved and Hermione's though no one was sure just how much her family was worth. Dumbledore included. They valued a strong work ethic and getting to whatever standings in the wizard world through honesty and with respect.

Not like the high bought power the Malfoy's used.

Which was stupid thought Harry as he watched his best friends joke and laugh. Ron's dad may be the scapegoat of the Ministry. With his love of all things Muggle. But at least he was happy, and the fact that Hermione's parents were the head and deputy of the best school in the world, getting there through their own determination and all the right means. Just showed how much they were respected and revered by all around them.

Dumbledore was chief wizard at the high council for god sake. So Draco could stuff it the next time he bragged about his father being high up, it wouldn't be any were near the other man. And never would, no matter how much he paid.

They laid about a little longer as the sky turned dark outside before Harry looked at the clock and saw it was half nine already. Standing up he grinned at them this was where the fun began.

"Come on you two." They looked to him and saw his smile before at each other and then speaking.

"Come on where?" He beamed again before nodding to the door. "We're going out." Moving he pulled Hermione of the couch as he bent and helped Ron from the floor. They followed him out still looking confused as he turned to look at Hermione.

"Did you change your money like I said?" She opened her mouth slightly saying nothing, until she slowly nodded.

"…Yeah. Though I got some funny looks for it though." He smiled and shrugged before speaking.

"How much did you get" Watching her shrug in return she pursed her lips and thought out the currency.

"Every Galleon is worth five pound according to the Goblin at the bank and I didn't know how much I should be needing so I took a bit out." She admitted. Harry blinked as Ron stayed quiet. Having money was not something he was used to and so didn't bother about knowing the exchange rates just as the other boy nodded and tugged on her hand.

"Ok well we're going to need some and since you don't know how much you have. I think it's best if we go check." She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs leaving Ron to look around the tiny hall. They reached his room as she picked up her bag before pulling it open and rummaging through to find her 'useless money' what the Goblin called it as he changed it for her.

She heard clinking and smiled in triumph before tipping her bag over and Harry eyes widened as the small cascade of silver and some gold came rushing out followed by a fluttering of some notes.

"Christ Hermione how much did you change?" He asked looking at the mass of money on his bed. She shrugged again and smiled sheepishly as he picked up one of the notes and looked at it.

"They have notes there?" He asked surprised as he looked at the ten pound note in his hand. With another shrug Hermione replied.

"They have a lot of things there…It's best to be prepared." She said as she looked down. None of it made sense to her and so was trusting Harry to help her understand the worth of it all as he bent down and started working out how much she had, sifting through the coins and sorting them into piles.

By the end of it he let out a low whistle as Hermione looked at him.

"What" He stood back up and tilted his head slightly, she looked at him again.

"Harry. What" he shook his head and grinned.

"Just….Don't talk to anyone tonight and tell them how much you have" He said as her confusion grew and so did her annoyance.

"Harry, I don't even know what is what so why would I go and tell complete strangers" She huffed hands on her hips as he laughed. Bending down he picked up a few of the notes. And showed them to her,

"Well these are ten pounds" He held up the orange colored one as she looked at it. "This is worth ten of these as he picked up one of the gold small coins.

"This is a pound." He looked at her and saw her clever mind taking it all in he then bent and picked up another smaller note.

"This is a fiver….Ok?" She nodded. "Ok now the tenner is worth two of these so if you're waiting or some change, always make sure that you have the correct amount. Shop owners around here always try and rip you off, so just make sure." She nodded once again and took the notes from him he watched as she looked at them both her eyes narrowed before deciding to just make it easier.

"You know what…..I think it'll be best if I get the stuff tonight" He smiled as she looked at him before shrugging.

He explained to the rest before hunting through his drawers. He pulled out a small leather looking item and turned to her,

"It will be easier for you to carry it around in this." He said showing her one of his old wallets. Nodding he picked up her money and showed her the little different slots he put each one. Notes at the back and the coins in the front with the zipper. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek as thanks making him blush slightly.

He got his money and placed it in his wallet before they left his room. At the top she stopped him just before getting to the stairs and muttering.

"What about Ron" He looked to where the other boy was waiting, he had told him that it didn't matter and that he would pay for the both of them all that he wanted was for him to show up and make it a good weekend. But none of them was naive enough to know how Ron might have been feeling. Both his friends actually having money to use and spare they didn't want to make him feel bad and so stayed as far away from the touchy subject.

"It's ok I said that I would take care of what he gets" He said making her smile.

"You're a good friend" She said and hugged him before adding.

"If it helps I can pay for some of his stuff to." He grinned at her thoughtfulness before hugging her back.

"If you really want to, but I have more than enough." They pulled apart and made their way to where Ron was sitting on the bottom of the steps.

"Finally" He said standing up as they passed him. "What happened did you get stuck or something?" Harry blushed again as Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Something like that. He was helping me sort a few things out." With nothing more to say she made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Are we going now" She asked looking back just as they gaped or a moment before nodding.

"Yea…..Yeah…Er let's go." And with that they all left the house.

Coming to a stop outside of a large building both Hermione and Ron frowned. As Harry simply grinned at them.

"Mate what is this place?" The other boy went over to the door and pushed it open. From inside they could hear laughter as he turned to them.

"It's a pub." They looked to him confusion once again on their faces.

"A What?" He chuckled and pulled them closer. "Think of it like the tavern in Hogsmeade." He added as they glanced at each other, this did not seem like the friendly inn that Rosmerta ran. But if harry said it was like it than who was they to argue. And followed him in.

The small pub was packed full with people laughing and standing around in large groups as they made their way through with the clueless two apologizing and smiling at everyone they hit. Finally they came to a small alcove at the back that was empty as Harry pulled them in before glancing around.

"So what do you think?" He asked as both followed his gazes at the masses of people smiling and joking.

"It's quaint" She said after a while of observing, Ron shrugged.

"It's alright." She rolled her eyes at his lame critique as Harry smiled. "Good ey, I heard Dudley talking about it and he said that they allowed any underage kids in as long they have enough to pay." Both nodded, Hermione had reservations about entering an underage premises and the fear of getting caught stuck with her, not by anyone official, she despaired her Mother somehow finding out. The older woman could put the fear in Voldemort if she so wished.

It was like she knew everything.

Ron on the other hand didn't mind. He was up for anything if it involved a good time. And his stance on trouble was they could handle it if it happened. Seeing as she was the only sensible one she had been ruffled slightly at his brisk dismissal of trouble if it meant they had fun. But she was here now and so maybe if they were careful. Than perhaps just this once she could stop looking out for them as much and join them.

She would just not drink as much

"So shall we get a drink" Harry said looking to them as they nodded. Not really knowing anything about what they served Hermione went up with him leaving Ron who just said he'd have what Harry was. They made their way to the bar where most of the customers lingered, squeezing to front. She smiled weakly at the man who she elbowed and meekly apologized as he simply grunted and looked away.

"So what you having." He asked as she looked as he scanned the list. She shrugged and let her gaze linger over the little bottles on show. A lot different colours in them making her wonder what types of ingredients they mixed to get them just as Harry decided on a beer. In the end she decided on a similar bottle but it was orange as the bar man didn't even acknowledge them before placing the alcohol in front of them and telling them the price.

"Its three pound seventy five" He told her reaching into his pocket for his money as she did the same. She held out the little wallet as he got out the right amount and handing over the money to the man who gave them a small look at the scene before shrugging and moving away, making their way to the back and took their seats again just as Ron smiled and took the bottle Harry gave him.

"So what's this" He said looking at it as the other boy spoke. "It's Heineken." Both looked at him.

"It's what" He laughed at their perplexed looks and repeated the word.

"Heineken….It's beer from…..Germany, I think. Not sure" He shrugged taking a swig as Ron sniffed it and grimaced before taking a drink. He tasted the liquid before shrugging and taking another as Hermione looked at her own.

"And this" Harry looked over his bottle. "That is Bacardi" Deciding that she didn't want to know what the meaning of the silly name was. She followed suit and drank. It was fizzy, that was her first thoughts as it slid down her throat. That and tangy but it didn't seem bad, it was nice in fact and smiled her agreement before settling back in her seat. They chatted for a bit in the cosy atmosphere of the pub with each of them making return trips to the bar when they had run out.

The night passed with both boys having tried each of the beers before deciding to move on to stronger stuff. Hermione had tried at least each of the colourful drinks and was feeling slightly lightheaded as Harry came back with glasses this time and giving them both what they would come to learn as Whiskey. It was a lot stronger than the others as they coughed it back with it burning their throats making them all choke.

Eventually the burning passed the more they had and so with Whiskey down they tried Scotch followed by a mixture of something that ended up tasting like Cherry much to Hermione's joy, along with an assortment of tiny drinks that burned along with the whiskey which turned out to be shots. And lastly some clear liquid that looked like water. But stung worse than both the whiskey and shot combined.

That was vodka.

By the end of the night and a considerable amount of money later, all three was officially pissed. They sat at the back giggling and talking the more they drank before Ron tried to stand in his quest to find the bathroom and fell making the other two burst into laughter. Others looked on at the three who were struggling to move. Ron managed to find his way to the restroom and back without damage and so they decided to leave.

The rest of the pub watched on as they made their way slowly to the door before the red head slammed smack into the glass making Hermione laugh again before she tripped on the chair she didn't notice in her way. They staggered out of the pub as the fresh air hit them. Harry looked around to see them both leaning heavily on each other and grinned.

"This is great!" He shouted as they nodded before moving on after him down the path that was twistier than Ron first thought as he weaved his way through the narrow streets never looking up until loud laughter had him looking up only to find that he had been holding some sort of metal pole and was walking round and round. He looked at the tall contraption before bursting into giggles. Letting his grip of the pole go, he made his way after them as they stumbled their way back to the house.

Passing some sort of food place Harry stopped them before giggling excitedly making them squint to see him.

"Harry….W….Wh…..Why you doing that?" She asked looking at the floor as to not fall before gaining her balance and looking up at the raven haired boy.

"Take away" He beamed happily. Pointing at the little shop as they slowly followed his hand as they took in the bright lights of the sign above the door.

"…..What" Harry frowned at Ron's lack of knowledge and looked back only to find that they had wandered across the road and was now moving towards the park. He scowled looking at his moving friends and longingly towards the shop but had to go with them making the mental note to come back. And tottered off after them as they had made it to the field on the other side. He knocked into the gate and looked down staring at the intimate object willing it to open on its own.

After a while he knew that it was futile and so struggled to climb over before falling and landing heavily, laughing had him looking up to find that his friends had found the swings and was now pushing themselves along, swinging back and forth giggling as they got higher.

"Do you think this is what birds feel like?" Ron shouted as he got high enough into the air, Harry crawled his way over to them and was now lying at the side of them watching them for some reason the cold air was hitting him hard and he felt more drunk than back in the pub and so was now seeing two of each of them he blinked stupidly for a while before shrugging and settling down. A squeal had him opening his eyes to find Hermione had fallen backwards and was now rolling down the little hill towards him.

He grunted slightly as she barreled into him hitting his stomach. She squirmed slightly before looking up at what she had hit.

"Hi" She smiled as she straightened his glasses and smiled back before wrapping his arms around her as she made herself comfy, using his as a pillow as they watched the red head pretend to be a bird. After a while they both was startled awake as Ron had gotten bored and was now poking them in the side.

They had fallen asleep leaning against each other something which none of them had even realized as they struggled to sit upright. Ron had stood back up and was now staring at the sky, seemingly not bothered by their closeness. They both staggered to their feet as Hermione waited for the ground to stop spinning around her, it never did. But didn't have time to dwell as she found herself pulled along as Ron had spotted a circle thing up at the other end and wanted to try it out.

It turned out to be a roundabout and after throwing up just once Harry decided to just spin Ron who was the only survivor as Hermione had taken to picking at the long grass on the other side as the others giggled and laughed in the dark night.

She looked at the inky blackness of the night and the stars that littered the sky as she muttered a few words of a poem that her Mum sang to her when she was little.

"_Tha mi fo ch ~ ram a dhiu ro eileadh Tha mi fo ch ~ ram 's fo mhoran tursa_

_Cheist air irteir a' bhrollaich ghIE - Mo cheist air irteir a' bhrollaich ghIE - _

_Tha mi fo ghruaimean 'S gur fhad o'n uair sin_

_Mo ghaol a' bhuachaill 'S cha dealaichinn fh'in ris"_

"Hey that was good Mione what was it" She was startled out of her reverie as Ron and Harry came ambling over to her, she smiled when they settled down beside her and took up the hobby of night watching.

"Just a little poem Mum used to sing to me."

"McGonagall sings?" Ron asked in disbelief looking at the side of him she nodded and smiled at the memories.

"Yeah. Most nights when the storms used to rage outside." They both looked up in contemplation at the scene they imagined. They had to admit storms in a valley echoing around the mountains would seem more terrifying to any child and so didn't envy their friend for that.

They stayed in the park for a while until the air chilled making Hermione shiver. Harry noticed and rolled over and stood up. "Come on." They looked up at him.

"What"

"It's cold and I think we have more drinks in the house." Grabbing her hand he pulled her up as she bent down and took hold of Ron's moving back and pulling him with her as they very slowly made their way back to the house.

Fumbling with the lock slightly he eventually got the door open but not before tripping and falling on the mat causing Hermione to trip on his feet and with a squeak fall on his back he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him and made to stand up, only to have more weight added as Ron joined them on the floor.

"What do you think you doing?" She asked stuck in the middle of them as Harry struggled with the weight as the red head shrugged.

"I thought we were doing a lying down huggy thing. Felt left out." She scoffed and slapped his arm repeatedly until he wriggled over them and sat on the step by the side. Rolling off his back she heard the sigh of relief coming from the other boy who had to suck in his stomach causing her to giggle again as she got to her hands and knees and crawled into the living room. The others followed her as she pushed herself onto the couch and sighed once she sat down.

"Wait here. I think Vernon has some of his private stash in the back cupboards" As he tottered of to the kitchen leaving Ron lying on the floor.

"Wanna watch the TV box?" He asked struggling to life his head up as she thought about it she had found her first experience to be confusing and noisy and she didn't care to hear it again. But now that she had so much liquid inhibition coursing through her veins she felt she could brave it once more.

Nodding she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Yeah" He grinned and rolled over searching for the button and wriggling on his stomach until he reached it he flicked through the channels until he came to a show that didn't look like any of the other they had seen. It was a lot more colourful, and looked almost like some of the characters from the children's books they had. Both curious they shifted until they were fully facing the TV as Hermione asked.

"What is this?" Ron shrugged and looked at the button again as if it would give them the answer but shrugged once more when it didn't and so looked back at the screen.

"Dunno. Let's just watch it."

A little later when harry came back he found them both laughing loudly as he turned to see the TV that was now on and saw that they were watching a cartoon of some sort. Joining them he placed the bottles on the empty chair and sat on the floor leaning back against the couch.

"What's this" Both shrugged still engrossed at the cartoon. They continued to watch the show, as Harry reached over and got the first bottle looking at the label it was something called, 'Bells' He has seen Vernon drink it when he came home from work once and so knew that it was one of his favorites. Grinning he reached for the glasses and poured some into each before nudging them at the others.

Having found another source of alcohol and finding that this show was a lot funnier than first thought. The pleasant fuzziness and laxness they had before came back as they watched and giggled before the night went completely blank and then went dark.


	3. Drunk Tigger's And Tree Digger's Pt II

**Back again**

**New chapter finally, took a while to do but here it is...at last.**

**Not to keen on this one but i shall leave that up to you. **

**I own nothing of Harry Potter**

* * *

Sounds around her that Hermione waking from her drunken induced slumber as she groggily opened her eyes and closed them immediately as the harsh sun shone right on her face making them sting. Whimpering slightly at the loud noises and harsh buzzing, she very slowly lifted her head which seemed to have been transformed into lead. Before taking a breath and opening her eyes and recoiling slightly once more.

"Be still my beating head." She muttered as she dared to open her eyes once more.

Blinking sleepily she turned her aching head slowly as she could trying to take in her surroundings as they had appeared to have changed significantly from the last time she remembered. A slight breeze tickling her skin had her lifting the best she could and looking around.

Face scrunched in confusion they seemed to have migrated their way out of the house and was now in the back garden. Looking down she realized that she somehow ended up on the back step, with her front half on the lifted edge and her lower on the path. A snore to her right had her turning and took in the scene a few yards away before another snore had her wincing as this one was louder than the other and hurt her very fragile state of mind.

Harry had ended up sleeping in the rose bush his entire body lying on the small shrubs; she roved her eyes over him slowly. His glasses were askew as they hung from his nose. Hands outstretched and holding some kind of kitchen appliance, socks both hung on different parts of the tree and his shirt seemed to have gotten caught on the thorny brambles.

She winced as he shifted slightly catching his back on a few of the thorns as they snagged his skin. Knowing that he would wake to a very scratchy and bleeding back. She was glad the back step was all she ended up on before looking around for any sign of their third member. Not seeing him lying in any flowerbeds or heaven forbids the little pond thank god. She was about to pull herself up when a snorting noise had her looking back at harry who seemed to have been brought to life very quickly.

"Wha….Wh….Where…..Where I'm I?" Mumbling he smacked his lips as Hermione rolled her eyes and called out. Mindful of how loud her voice was.

"You mean. Where are _we_" He looked around for her voice and shuffled slightly scrunching his face as something pointy dug into his back but didn't move as it hadn't occurred to him he had slept in a bush.

"Hermione?" She refrained from rolling her eyes again. "No Harry, it's one of the Merpeople." She replied sarcastically as he merely nodded.

"At this point Mione you could be for all the good it's not doing me." He sighed before moving again finally opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings before realizing that they were outside the house and scattered about the back lawn as he looked down and with panic saw that he was sleeping in his Aunt's favorite rose bush.

"What….Hermione what I'm I doing in a rose bush? He asked slight hysteria in his voice. This time she didn't hold back and scoffed.

"How should I know? The same way I ended up on your step I guess." She pulled herself into a sitting position just as Harry wriggled and squirmed with the tricky shrub. It clung to his clothes making it harder for him to get out. In the end he just had to launch himself out of the bush and landed heavily next to it groaning loudly.

"Know how you feel." She muttered rubbing her stomach which was now starting to ache. She glared at the hard surface that acted as her make shift bed and decided to move as she crawled her way over to the other casualty as he sat up grumbling

"What the hell happened last night" He asked fixing his shirt as she reached him and lay on her back throwing her arm over her face and shrugging.

"Don't know….Not enough sleep though" Was the muffled reply as he nodded. They stayed in silence for a few moments as the waking neighborhood did little to help their increasing migraines.

"Where's Ron?" He asked as she lifted her hand to look at him before shrugging again despite the lack of presence from their friend. None could bring themselves to move and so took to silently calling the red head, hoping he suddenly found a way to hear them.

Luck wasn't with them as five minutes went by and no sign of the illusive Weasley forcing them to get up and look for him groaning they pushed up and helped each other to stand. Hermione lent her head on his shoulder trying to clear her spinning her head.

"We should," Harry began but she cut him off with her hand.

"Please stop talking." He didn't look at her but nodded. Instead he looked around the garden for any sign. Like a vivid patch of red that didn't belong, before finally deciding to go exploring. He tugged on her hand and pulled her along the small path searching any spaces that he might have crawled in thankful that he didn't end up in the pond.

"….How did we even end up outside" He heard Hermione mutter as he shrugged, it was a good question. The last he remembered was watching a cartoon on the TV. Family guy, he found out once reading the listing, good show. But then after that his mind blanked until he woke up in a hedge.

He reached behind and scratched his back a dam prickly hedge.

They carried along the edge looking in all places until Hermione spoke again.

"This is ridiculous, I mean. How hard can it be to find one person just vanish?" She asked as he looked at her with slight amusement.

"What?" He grinned still looking.

"It's just. Oh come on Hermione. We live in a world full of magic. It's possible to do anything." He laughed as she thought his words over and then.

"And I thought you were the smartest witch of our age." He mocked she glared at him.

"Shut up alright…I feel like my head is going to go off like one of your stupid exploding snap games." He laughed at her comparison before wincing himself. She grinned at him smugly before pulling him back.

"Ok so he's not here….Maybe he was the smart one and managed to stay inside?" Both were silent as they knew the chances of Ron being smart were about as likely as Snape holding a door open for a Gryffindor. Turning they were about to leave when a faint banging had them stopping.

"You hear that?" He asked as she looked around. "Squirrel maybe" She replied waiting to hear it again a minute went by and as they heard nothing more he assumed she was right and so was walking back up when the sound rang out again this time a little louder

"Ok so perhaps not a squirrel" She muttered as they turned back around, the noise was more consistent now and so they followed the sound until they came to a stop just outside the large shed at the end.

"This where they keep their plant's" She asked taking in the wooden hut. He looked at her before realizing that she probably had never seen a shed before and so guessed it was something like the Herbology houses at the school.

"No, it's not that type of house Mione." Looking away from him she gave him a questioning look.

"Oh?" He nodded, "It's a shed." She didn't say anything just nodded slowly, part of her was curious as to what that exactly was. And if it was any other day she might have asked. But as her head was still beating like one of Durmstrang's marching drums. All she wanted to do was curl up and wallow in pity until it went.

Taking her silent acknowledgement he turned back to the door just as another loud crash came from inside and he moved to the door and yanked it open what they saw inside made up for any hangover they would have to endure. Both looked on with wide eyes which quickly turned into amusement as they spied a flailing Ronald Weasley, the red headed boy had fallen asleep inside the shed on some sort of moving device. Hermione didn't know but he did look funny on it and had a blindfold covering his eyes.

"HARRY…HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU, I'M BLOODY BLIND…..MIONE…GUY'S, WHY I'M I BLIND!" He was thrashing around in the little seat looking from side to side in blind panic. Something which Hermione found quite ironic.

Both were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. They had no idea what to expect when they opened the door but this, was just something else. And held their stomach's shaking with mirth. Ron stopped moving when he heard noises and looked forwards his head held high eyes still covered.

"Harry, mate is that you?" Still giggling Harry managed to choke back his laughs and spoke.

"Ron….What the hell?"

"Where are you…And why can't I see? Did the drinks do this to me?" Unable to help themselves despite their friends panic. Both burst into laughter again as Harry moved into the small space and leaned over.

"That is because," As he pulled the item covering his eyes as Ron blinked a few times before looking up.

"I can see" He cheered happily before frowning. "What was I wearing?" The raven haired boy smirked and held up what was now for them all to see was some sort of mask.

"…..Wha?"

"My Aunt's sleeping mask." Hermione broke out into more laughter as the red head blushed right up until his ears. Rubbing the back of his neck he mumbled something quiet as he took in the ridiculousness of how they had found him.

"Thought it was funny looking…Muggle film once…..Stupid really." Moving closer Hermione came to stand behind Harry, peering intently at the contraption the now able sighted boy was sitting in.

"What's this" She asked looking ahead, seeing what she was staring at Ron spoke.

"It's a lawnmower" Seeing her perplexed look which was something of a rarity. He elaborated further.

"It's used to keep the grass tidy, see." As she looked down to the trimmed turf underneath them she pursed her lips and nodded.

"Ok" She really didn't want a lecture. It wasn't like she was going to use one and as her head still hurt. She couldn't be bothered to learn.

"How did you get in the shed?" Harry asked slightly confused as he was sure that it was locked. Ron looked around and shrugged,

"Dunno…..Just remember looking around and next thing I know I'm waking up blind." Deciding that the sun was coming up to fast or their liking, Harry pulled Ron out of the seat before shutting the door and making sure it was locked before following them up the path and back into the house.

Sitting at the kitchen table they all felt terrible. Switching the kettle on Harry joined them as Ron ha placed his head on the table and Hermione was rubbing her gingerly.

"I feel like I have just been hit by the train" She whispered slowly as the others agreed,

"Sod that I think I went a few rounds with the womping willow." Ron grumbled. Harry just shook his head and went to make them tea in the hopes that it would wake them up, before wandering into the living room as they sat on the sofa.

"I don't like this" She murmured drinking her tea and gasped at how hot it was, despite their current state the others laughed.

"That's the whole point of drinking." Ron supplied as Hermione looked at him.

"Well if this is what's to come very time than I'd rather not if it's all the same" Before braving her drink again.

"Come on Mione you can't say you didn't have fun."

"Not that there is much to remember" She replied, they had to agree with her still wondering what they did last night.

"So what do we do now" None of them spoke as they mused on Ron's question

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm knackered so Harry is it all right if I go sleep." He looked at her and saw just how tired she looked before realizing that didn't sound like a bad idea as his thoughts than turned to sleep.

"I could do with a nap" He said as she smiled Ron looked at them both before shrugging. Truth be told, he couldn't be bothered moving so if he fell asleep, he fell asleep.

After finishing their drinks which might help them sober a little for later. Harry went to retrieve his blankets before snagging a spare from the cupboard. He passed the spare to Ron who settled down on the floor and got a pillow from the couch.

He looked down at the only other cover he had and then to Hermione who had burrowed herself into the sofa.

"Mione" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hmm," He gave her an apologetic smile.

"This is the only cover left" Holding it up for her to see. She looked on not seeing the problem until he carried on.

"We're gonna have to share." It was silent with only light snoring as Ron had fallen asleep already; she lowered her gaze to the blanket for a moment before back to him and shrugged.

"Fair enough." He gaped at her slightly before she lay back down. He didn't move until she opened her eyes again.

"Well hurry up, it's cold over here." Hearing her voice he made his way forwards, tripping slightly, as he swallowed slightly before placing the cover over her and then edging closer very slowly.

"Oh for the love of—Harry, I'm not going to bite so just lie down and go to sleep will you" The famous McGonagall flare showing as he jumped slightly and nodded before lying next to her and wriggling under the cover. He licked his lips feeling her body right next to his and did so for a while long after she had gone asleep until eventually the tiredness took over and he closed his eyes following them into slumber.

Far up in the northern plains of the Scottish highlands. Minerva McGonagall sat in the study busy writing , she had been doing so for an hour now and was steadily getting more annoyed.

"Blasted Albus…..Write his own letter for once….Blazes the infernal old—" She had just finished the letter in front of her and had now sealed it before placing it to the side and taking up the other. One of these days she was seriously considering charming a letter to attack her husband. Then he can see just why he should write his own dam letters.

Thankfully it was a short one and so made small work of it before placing it with the other pile and got to starting on the next. She was just about to write the first word when shooting green fire had her placing her quill down but not looking, as a figure emerged from the fire place.

"What" She bit out, her mood had not been improving with every letter, and now a visitor was sure to have her ire rising.

"Really Minerva is that any way to speak your Mother" She closed her eyes, niceness already out the window at the sound of the older woman's voice.

"As I said, what" Hearing a sniff but no retort she opened her eyes to see the looming form of Hilda McGonagall standing before her in all her spectacle glory. She was shorter than her daughter, with Hermione being the same height but sure to outgrow her soon. She wore a thick padded tartan coat that framed her small body and her hair was stuck up in a dishevelled bun. But still managed to hold the seriousness and fearful look Minerva inherited.

The younger girl had it part time it seemed…..She was more like Dumbledore when it came to scalding people.

"Can't I just stop by and say hello to my only family" The put upon deputy struggled to hold back a remark as the older woman looked around.

"Where is Hermione." Sighing Minerva looked up.

"She's not here,"

"Not here"

"That's what I said." The other woman glared.

"Well where is she" Sighing again she leaned back in her seat and crossed her ankles.

"She is at a stay over"

"A….Stay over" Another nod.

"Yes, she is at the burrow for the weekend." Before she could ask what that was Minerva carried on.

"The Weasley's" Hilda nodded at that knowing who the Weasley family were, not hard after all with their hair.

"Hmm, funny bunch that lot." Ignoring the scowl she got she looked down and spoke again.

"I take it she is staying with that little Weasley girl what was her name? Joanie….Joanne…"

"Ginny" Came the unimpressed tone.

"And no actually, she's not." Knowing that it would be sure to set her Mother off she casually got back to her letters as Hilda looked on waiting.

"Oh" The deputy nodded. "Hmm,"

"So than whom is she staying with if it's not the little snapdragon"

"MOTHER!" Minerva raged looking up from her correspondence as Hilda shrugged.

"Only saying the truth dear. Now come on….Out with it." She said still waiting as Minerva shrugged again.

"Suit yourself." Placing the last letter down she folded her hands together and smiled at her Mother before replying.

"She is staying at the Weasleys with a one Mr Ronald Weasley" There was silence for a spilt second before Hilda spluttered.

"…Ro….We…MR!" She spluttered as Minerva smiled and nodded.

"BUT THAT'S A BOY!" She shouted again much louder, the other woman leaned back a bit in her seat.

"Yes I'm well aware of that little fact thank you Mother" Hilda stared down at her daughter with wide eyes before sputtering again. Could she not see the mistake she made?

"Bu….Ho….Wh….Bu….Ok" She took a deep breath and looked back up,

"Minerva dear, you do realize that you have let our Hermione out…With a boy." Nodding slowly as to annoy her some more Minerva replied.

"Yes….I happen to teach Ronald so I'm certain of what he looks like….Unless Ginerva has decided to cut her hair short." Not amused with the back chat she scowled.

"She is staying out….With a boy…..For the weekend." More silence as both looked at each other. Minerva was tired and so really didn't want to keep repeating herself. She just wanted tea.

"I'm glad you came to the conclusion of just what this pointless conversations been about Mother. But yes, I know that Hermione is staying at the Weasley's per friendship with a _boy_. But she is a mature young woman and I trust her so there really is nothing that you can say that is going to make my mood any better." She stood up pushing her chair back.

"Now Hermione as I have said isn't here, so if you will excuse me. I'm off to get tea." And she moved around the desk and to the door leaving a stunned Hilda behind, but only for a moment before the older woman was tottering after her.

"Oh and she's also staying with Mr Potter to." Closing the door behind them she was pleased to hear the loud shriek that followed her down the hall.

"SHE'S WHAT!...TWO BOY'S!"

At the quiet house the three occupants who had been sleeping off their hangovers were now slowly waking. Ron snorted before shuffling slightly and cracked open his eyes blearily before yawning. He rubbed his face and sighed out looking at the ceiling before pushing to his elbows and looking around the room. His gaze came upon the sight on the sofa and stopped as he took in the two curled up together still snoozing peacefully as a mixture of thoughts ran through his head.

First he was shocked at seeing them close Hermione had ended up half on Harry's stomach with one leg in between his as he hand was draped across his chest. Harry's was wrapped around her waist and was holding her close to him her head resting on hers as it was tucked under his chin both had small looks of contentment on their faces. He gazed over their forms they looked so carefree.

His thoughts than moved on to some anger and then to jealousy. But found it strangely unwarranted which shocked him but thought back to Hogwarts and how he had a good thing going with Lavender, and so whatever he felt for Hermione was in the past.

It also wasn't something that he thought about or would admit. But as he looked he couldn't help but think that they did make a cute couple. Before the head ache that had been drumming in his head made its return and he dropped back to the floor with a groan.

The noise woke the other two who stirred slightly before opening their eyes with Harry seeing the position they were in promptly scuttled back as far as he could, Hermione merely shifted before stretching out in a cat like way and yawning.

"Oh sweet Merlin why is my head still hurting." Harry muttered reaching up and rubbing his temple as Ron let out a heavy breath in response. Hermione had thought that the sleep would do them good seeing as they had napped for, she reached up and looked at the small clock to see. Five hours…..She was impressed. Normally once awake she could never get back to sleep again only in times when she was sick or dead on her feet.

'Drinking must have the same affect' she thought lying down as another came to her, one that she couldn't help but voice.

"Why does everyone always say Merlin?"

Both boys looked at her with confusion. They had only just awoken and was still a little hazy, so to be asked a question like that was something unexpected nor desired.

"…..What"

She shrugged and snuggled down again. "I'm just saying. Why does everyone say Merlin…..It's always Merlin's beard or Merlin's foot…But never Morgana. I wonder why."

Now they were properly confused, one minute they were lying in silence and the next they were getting asked a question on ancient wizards, witches and their bodily parts. Needless to say, none of them had an answer.

"….Who knows Mione, maybe they liked Morgana too much to use any of her bod parts to express how they were feeling in conversations." Harry said making Ron snort. She simply nodded feeling that it was as good an answer as any and so with that thought over she placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Do you still feel funny" Ron spoke a minute later as both nodded gently and hummed, Harry was sure they had painkillers somewhere and so very carefully stood and with a quick nod in the direction of the kitchen to them made his way through to hunt in the drawers and cupboards. Soon after he found his prize and so heading back into the living room with three glasses of water he sat back down and popped the cap on the little bottle, gingerly shaking out six pills and handing two to each of them as they looked down at the small white tablets with curious and cautious gazes.

"There ok" He said on seeing their looks. They lifted their heads to see him gulp them back and some water before giving each other a little glance and shrugging following suit and grimacing at the taste.

"Urghh! It's horrible what is that?" He asked after gagging and swallowing his water, Hermione made a small face but didn't speak simply taking them with the water as Harry did and placed the glass on the table.

"They help with headaches" He replied putting his own on the side and lay back waiting for them to start kicking in.

"Glad we only have potions" The other boy muttered and finished his water before shuffling over to them and putting the cup on the table. He looked to the others

"So what now?"

They looked at each other as Harry shrugged and leant back.

"Don't know about you's but I'm starving." He stretched out his arms and sighed when they clicked.

"So I was thinking of going to that take away place down the road. I haven't the energy to make anything, plus…..I do fell a little fuzzy still." He reached up and tapped the side of his head trying to get the sound back in one of his ears just as Ron's stomach called out breaking the silence.

"Jesus Ron" He grinned at them sheepishly,

"Sorry. It's….You just mentioned food and"

"And you suddenly realized you have had almost seven hours without" Hermione teased and they laughed when he nodded and blushed. Harry stood up and faced them

"Well that settles it I think. Come on." And he helped them both to their feet before they made their way up the stairs. Back to his room where he kept the rest of his money. Ron carried on to the toilet as the others went and got their bags.

"How much is this take away stuff?" She asked as he replied turning to her from his bed.

"Varies…..There is a list." Giving him a small look she frowned slightly wondering if the remaining money she had left would be enough. As if knowing what she was thinking, she laughed and spoke.

Relax….You have more than enough…..Way more in fact so just hang on." He picked up his wallet and made his way over to her before counting out how much she would need depending on what she would want before putting it back in the leather purse with a little more but he would tell them that later.

Meeting the other boy who had made his way down the stairs they got their coats and made their way out of the house again wincing a bit at the direct un glaring at them for they had decided not to open the curtains in aid of curing their headaches. As they walked back up the road firstly to the take out shop with Ron talking excitedly about the food that he had missed out on and would be making up the lost time for.

The bell jingled over the shop door as the three entered. Immediately hot air blew over them as they stepped in and closed the door behind them as they noticed little queue and so moved to the corner waiting until the crowed had thinned.

"So this is a takeout" Ron muttered looking around, he spied a poster on the wall and peered closer before looking completely confused at the writing that was something he had never seen and so decided not to hurt his head more working it out. Turning to the only girl of the group, he called her figuring that out of the lot she would know it.

"Hey Mione" She looked to him as he nodded back to the picture.

"What's this" She rolled her eyes before pushing off the wall and over to where he was standing.

"What" He looked at the poster. "That….Can't make it out."

"So you thought I could?" He shrugged. "Well you are smarter than us, so yeah." Smiling at being called then smartest. Though knowing it was true she turned to look at the weird writing and narrowed her eyes at the foreign wording.

"Could be runes" She muttered more to herself after a few minutes of pondering. Harry who had been watching as the others in the shop got their orders and were leaving turned to see them staring at the poster, half curious he walked over.

"What's up." Never taking her gaze from the poster she spoke.

"This, could it be translated by runes do you think" Staring at her and then up the picture he couldn't help but laugh. Much to their shock as they looked at him.

"What" He shook his head still chuckling; she got annoyed with him after another few seconds and so stood on his foot. That stopped him laughing.

"What is so funny" He smiled and rubbed his foot before nodding back to the picture

"It' not anything ancient runes can translate Mione." He said as she looked a little affronted at that. "Well how are you meant to know what it says."

"Easy, it's an advert for a new value deal on king prawn sauce with any rib take out you buy." Not actually knowing what that was or what to say to that. The other's just shrugged, as Harry sighed and turned back to the front that was now free of customers.

"Must be a Muggle thing." Ron muttered as she nodded silently. He waved them over as he looked up at the large board behind the counter at the menu scanning the different foods and making his choice with the other's standing their not knowing what to do.

"I'll have the number 32 and 27 with a side serving of curry sauce please." Harry said the man behind the counter as he nodded and made his way around the back he smiled happily at the thought of his food before turning and finding the utter confusion on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked as he looked at the large board that had all writing on before back to harry.

"Just making my order."

"Urm Harry, not that it wasn't helpful or anything but."

"What you on about? Wasn't helpful at all" Ron butted in still looking perplexed as she gritted her teeth and rounded on him.

"I was being tactile Ronald,"

"Yeah but."

"Nothing…..Being subtle is clearly not in your forte"

To avoid an argument which seemed to be their MO these days, the dark haired boy stepped in and split them up just as Ron went to make a snap back.

"Look….It's easy." And pulled them over to the counter and back to the menu board.

"There you have your choices." He pointed up to the long list of food's available. "And there you have the numbers."

"But why has it number's if you already know the names?" She asked.

"I think it's so that it's easier to say, there is quite a lot there and they have phone order here to, so instead of wasting time saying the order, it's just quicker to say the number." He finished to the sound of Ron 'Ahh'ing' and Hermione simply nodding before the man came back with Harry's food and he smiled as he handed over the correct change.

"So what's that" She asked peering at his bag. He smiled and replied.

"Sweet and sour pork and chips with curry sauce." She pursed her lips. Before he added.

"So what you getting?" Shrugging she looked at the list. Though he had explained it, it wasn't something that she got and was finding it hard to figure out but then she reasoned that she wasn't ever going to come back here again so shrugged.

"Whatever you thinks good" She replied as she looked at him he nodded, and turned back to the board now looking down and trying to work out what kind of take out person Hermione was, he narrowed his eyes and went down the list until he came to something that he liked and they were nice so was going to gamble that she would like them to.

"Hi….Yes can I also have a number 17 and 24 along with…Ron what are you having?" He asked knowing that it would be easier to order them both now so he didn't have again when the other boy picked. Ron didn't know and he had been looking for at least five minutes now so just shrugged.

"Whatever you had mate" He said as Harry rolled his eyes, of course he would, and looked back to the waiting man.

"And another 32 and 27 please" he smiled as the man nodded and went round back again. They moved out of the way as more people came through the door ten minutes later and the man was back with their food. Harry got them once again taking the right amount from Hermione's little wallet and paying or Ron's and bid them a nice night before nodding to the door as the others followed him out.

"So what's that now?" She asked as they stepped back out into the cold air, he looked down at the two bags.

"Well I got Ron the same as me so another sweet and sour, and yours….Is spicy ribs with prawn crackers." By now none of what he had said made sense so she did what she had been doing in order to pass the time and just nodded, smiling he looked at his watch it was six forty five. He deliberated on whether to have his tea now or go to the shop and then go back to the house. He thought for a few moments before speaking.

"I also need to go to the shop." He handed them their bags as they looked at him.

"The shop" He nodded. "Yeah I need to go and replace the bottles that we had drunk yesterday, they were Vernon's and so if he finds them one he will know that I was there." They nodded as he saw Hermione biting her lip and grinned knowing that she wanted to say something but left it as they turned and carried on to the shop. They passed the park yesterday and Ron vaguely remembered himself being there and the swing, before an idea hit him.

He grinned thinking it was a great idea and so faced the others who were talking quietly.

"Hey" He interrupted their conversation as he hurried to catch up before they saw his smile and grew slightly concerned.

"What" He pointed to the park as they turned and looked across the road to the large field that they were in yesterday, Harry scrunched his face slightly brow crinkled as he thought back to last night.

"Were we in there?" He asked as Ron beamed and nodded, "Yep, on the swings. Well I was, you too were falling asleep." None of them said anything as he carried on

"And then on the round a thingy" Slowly, it was starting to come back to them both as Ron finished and they both looked at him.

"So what is that grin for? She asked as they waited. He nodded with wide eyes again and carried on.

"How about we go back there tonight." None spoke again as they mulled over his words.

"What for?" She finally spoke again.

"Cos it was fun last night….Plus the stars were really bright in there so….I wanna see them again." He muttered they both smiled and nodded. This made him happy and he beamed before they started walking up the street again.

They came to a stop outside the shop as Hermione looked at it before looking at Harry, "Are you sure you can get served in here?" She asked as he nodded.

"Dudley made me go in a get him cigarette's a couple of times so that the owner didn't grass him in to Vernon. I'm sure." He replied which seemed to satisfy her as she nodded.

"So what do you need to replace?" He checked his watch again before nodding to the door as he pushed on the handle. Stepping inside they looked around, it was quite big so looking for the alcohol section could take a while. They wandered up the aisles casually looking at the items on the shelves before finally turning the corner and coming to the much looked for section.

"At last" Harry muttered as he moved down slowly looking at the expensive bottles of the strong drinks. Scotch, malt, baileys, beer. They all looked around for the selective bottles that he needed until finally they found Vernon's beloved bells he picked up the bottle feeling triumphant before moving back to get the White wine that they also had drunk which was, of course, Petunia's.

He spied Ron looking at the other end which held the vodka. Something of which he had taken a liking to despite the intense burning it left. He moved down to stand next to him.

"What's up" The other boy startled at not hearing him before quickly shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Harry peered at him and then at the bottle again before back at him.

"Do you want a bottle for later" The red head looked at him still with wide eyes, as Harry shrugged.

"I mean….we can all have a drink later, I know we have only just gotten over our hangover's hangover." Ron chuckled, "But it's a weekend. And I invited you's here for a good time."

But what about Mione. I doubt she will want to drink. Not after this morning," Harry pursed his lips before replying.

"We can always ask her but if not than we can get her some coke or something." He smiled; Ron looked at him before smiling happily as they went off in search of their third member who had disappeared. They rounded the other corner and chuckled at finding her in the book section. 'Trust her to have rooted out the smallest corner dedicated to literature' they thought as they neared. She lifted her head and smiled at them.

"Ready" They both nodded as they came to a stop in front of her, she saw the little glance they gave each other and immediately her suspicious side reared its head.

"What" Shaking their heads none of them spoke as the caution level in her mind steadily rose with each passing second.

"Seriously what" With another little look Harry spoke.

"Well….You know as we are going to the park later?" She nodded.

"Right well we were wondering, if you wanted to have a drink with us." He stopped when the book she was holding in one hand suddenly snapped closed with a thud.

"Hell no" She glared at them not understanding why they would possibly think about another drink when she was still pretty sure that a quarter of last night's intake was still floating around her system

"Come on Mione, Harry invited us here to have fun." He flinched slightly when her attentions turned to him.

"And getting so drunk that you ended up breaking and sleeping in a shed, counts as fun. Does it….Ron" She hissed as he stared at her before nodding,

"….Yeah well I mean don't know how I got there but it was fun." He laughed as she gaped at him it was another couple of seconds before she shook her head.

"That may very well be good for you, but I for one did not care to wake upon a door step. It was cold, uncomfortable and the after effects were certainly not worth it." Both of them shook their heads in mock disappointment. Not letting up on her glare she gripped the book a little as the two grinned at her.

"Come on Hermione you can't not tell us that you didn't have fun" Ron prodded as she stayed silent. Taking it as a sign of weakness Harry carried on.

"Didn't it feel good? To break the rules…..To defy the parent's? To sneak around knowing that the very danger of getting caught could happen at any moment." They both grinned when they saw her biting her lip, it did feel good, to for once get out from under her Mother's stern eye and do something that was fun.

But then she remembered back to the morning. The harshness of the sun the coldness of the step and the throbbing migraine mocking her pain. No it wasn't worth it and so shook her head not caring about the sighs she heard.

"Nope sorry, you can drink all you want but I'm going to be sitting out reading my book." She held up the book she was going to buy in her hands and with a smile moved around them and to the checkout leaving them behind as they moved on back to the alcohol section.

Unfortunately her resolve lasted about as long as the book did, she cursed the fact that it wasn't very long to begin with adding to that both boys were still trying to get her to drink more despite the suffering they all had gone through and had only just gotten rid of. She had to give herself credit though. She had made it all the way back to the house as Harry went to put the replaced bottle's back in the cabinet, making sure to tip out the correct amount so that his uncle would be none the wiser before giving what was left to Ron.

She also had made it through dinner ignoring their persistent pleas and stayed silent during the cup of tea Harry made her, she made herself comfy on the couch and took out the new purchased book before giving them a look that said 'do not disturb' and settling down. Eventually they gave up, and made a start on their own bought stash with the first being the beer that they had both grown fond of.

Taking a swig of the brightly orange colored fizzy stuff that she too had come to like she scowled at Harry who smirked. Dam him, it was clear that he was going to get her to drink again that night and so bought more of the same she had the night before. She still didn't have the hang of its name but as it tasted nice she didn't care. She was also damming herself for being weak. She was adamant that she wasn't going to give in but once more here she was indulging in their whims and proving them right.

She was a terrible person. But it tasted nice so she didn't care.

But they had food this time so knew they weren't going to be as drunk as last night, he had told her that which was another reason she was breaking stance. She hated the feeling she got from the stuff, it was stronger than fire whiskey and she felt like she was dying, it really wasn't pleasant. She was just glad no adults were around to see them as they settled down to watch 'an interview with a vampire' Harry read from the text. Despite it being about vampire's who in the wizard world, were not as sophisticated as these or well spoken. And were also on Voldemort's side. It was an enjoyable film to watch.

"For the last time. She is at a stay over how can I ask her if she isn't here?" Minerva asked sounding as tired as she felt. All the way through dinner as the other woman so decidedly invited herself. She had taken to pestering the slightly younger woman with questions about an upcoming family party and so was going to take her granddaughter shopping.

"It won't take long. Just ask her what color dress she would prefer." Hilda repeated for the seventh time that evening. Albus whom had joined them sat on the other side smiling in unhidden amusement on seeing the irked look his wife bore. The deputy sat just across from him scowling at the table.

"No…I'm not going to ruin her night and embarrass her in front of her friends by showing up to merely ask a menial question." She hissed looking up and giving the older woman a glare which went unnoticed.

Another haughty sniff was heard as they fell silent with the matter not resolved but put off for now something which she was happy about. All she wanted to do was to finish dinner, give Albus back his stupid letters. Curl up with a good book. And then go to sleep. But of course by the time tea was being served Hilda couldn't resist speaking out again.

"….It would only take a minute or two, just go in ask her the colour and then come back…."

"I said NO." She finally snapped. Hilda looked at her in silence for a few seconds before shrugging and getting up, Minerva watched as she gathered her cloak seemingly looking like she was going back home but she knew her Mother well, and giving up wasn't something she did.

"Fine. I will go and ask her, she won't mind, and Mrs Weasley will—" She was cut off by the form of a very angry and increasingly pissed off Minerva who gave her a look of momentary contempt before sighing. She was never going to get rid of her by refusing, and so the only way to appease the stern older woman was by doing what she wanted. She felt her temper flare slightly and wanted nothing more than to tell her to leave now, but she would only come back….And with a vengeance.

"…..No, just…..Fine. I'll do it." She said through gritted teeth scowling again as Hilda brought herself up to height with a pleased smile on her face as she petted her daughter on the arm.

"I knew you would come round my dear," Ignoring her Minerva moved away from the fire place and over to where her tea was as she picked it up. "But I will go after I have finished this," And held up her drink to show her as Hilda waved her off.

"That's fine my dear, now if you will excuse me." She tottered over to the fire.

"Didn't I just say I would go later" She turned back to see the other woman's face, slightly glowing in the fire light and in anger at being ignored as she chuckled.

"Yes that you did but I'm off home." Before turning around again and activating the floo, they watched as she stepped into the bright green flames and with a wave called out.

"And send me her answer when you get it you know I don't like waiting." As she called out the name of her destination and disappearing, leaving two people to stare into the fire. One still amused and the other weary and annoyed. It was another few minutes before she spoke.

"There goes my reason for hiding every holiday." She sighed as Dumbledore chuckled again. "Do you think she would notice if I just….Didn't go?" She glanced at him sideways and on seeing his look nodded in defeat.

"What do you think, dearest?"

She sighed as her shoulders sagged slightly as she shook her head. Albus watched amused as she moved off back towards the her seat and settled back down and picking up her cup.

"I shall go once I have finished this" She stated lifting her tea higher and sank back into the chair; he didn't say anything merely smiled and moved across to join her once more.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, still had my thoughts on putting it up but at least it's better then nothing.

For the next one...Yeah it's going to be a three parter. Thought it was only two but it turned out to be waaaay to long so had to split it. For the next if it's not to much trouble could i possibly get at least two maybe three reviews.

Just maybe a sentence or even a few words, if it was good, bad...needed fixing and whatnot. I would give everyone hugs...Thy have to be virtual but just as good.

Until the next chapter. :)


	4. Drunk Tigger's And Tree Digger's Pt III

**I could make up some excuse about why this has been so late but I really can't think of anything. Plus i wouldn't think it would any difference. The lack if internet was a very big reason why this was delayed.**

**But on a silver lining note, the lack of said internet did give me more time to write-up chapter for my stories...So you know yay.**

**Also this went on for a little longer than i thought so once again, this is to be another two parter...Which would make this a four parter...After the next one it is the end, i really hope. But for now i hope everyone likes reading the new installment.**

**I don't own HP or it's character's...Always forget to add that. Really is a wonder i haven't been sued yet.**

* * *

The fuzzy feeling was back…..She didn't want it back. She hated that it was coming back yet could not stop herself from engaging in the juvenile games that both boys were undertaking. They had already made their way through one crate of beer, whose idea it was to have special offers she couldn't fathom. And if she didn't know better she would have started to guess that Ron was getting a bit of a problem for that. But her drink to was gone it had been a big bottle so she really couldn't say anything.

"I hate you guy's she muttered a few moments later as they both looked at her.

"Why"

"Because the fuzziness is back….Do you know how long it took to get rid of it?" Eyeing them slightly disdainfully, she saw Ron shrug as she knew he would and then to Harry who gave her a small look of apology before speaking.

"Well isn't it what this weekend was all about? Having fun?" She didn't answer so he carried on.

"You know you're having just as much fun as we are. Don't deny it," He smiled when she looked away before the corner or her lip twitched. Ron looked around his beer can in hand.

"What time is it" Harry looked away from her and to the clock at the side of the TV. "It is just after quarter to eleven." The other boy nodded and very slowly made it to his feet. Something of a feat Hermione thought before he pointed upwards.

"To the park" None said anything but knew that he wanted to go back and look at the stars. But given how much he was consuming they doubted he wouldn't even see straight to appreciate them they stood none the less, as he moved slowly out and into the hall. The others gathered what was left to take with them.

"Hurry up" He shouted back as they picked up the bags and followed him out the door, watching as he bounced excitedly like a small child.

"Besides" He said shutting the door behind them and slinging his arm around her shoulders directing her down the path after a happy Ron.

"When will you ever get another chance to do this without anyone finding out?" He smiled wider when she nodded, and pulled her along as they hurried after a now fast-moving Weasley. Who was giggling in the distance,

"We have to make sure he never drinks this again." He nodded to that.

Minerva sighed after finishing her second cup of tea. She placed the cup on the side and looked to see her husband staring at her.

"What" He shrugged and mumbled something looking away.

"What"

"Don't you think you've teased her enough, love?" He asked looking back at her to which he saw her smirk,

"Perhaps." In spite of his smile he shook his head. "What you get from antagonizing her like this i do not know."

"Albus, she came here uninvited and asked me to ruin Hermione's weekend."

"I don't think she knew that Hermione wasn't here"

"Granted but she still asked when she learnt that she wasn't." He nodded at that.

"And you know how happy she was when we said yes, it's not like she can go with her friends every other weekend. You know what trouble that could cause." He nodded again a little more seriously this time. The constant threats of the Death Eaters were getting worse, and if they happen to come across any of the three whilst out. Then he didn't want to think what might happen.

"But think of it this way, yes you might be interrupting her alone time with friends. But if you don't ask one question, which could take all but two minutes your Mother will surely come back if not, go there herself, and that my dear. Is guaranteed to last longer making her more unbearable when she returns."

The look on his wife's face was something that he wished he had a camera for as she shot up out of her seat and quickly taking her cloak from the elf that came in and gave it to her.

"You always have good point's" She muttered to herself as he settled back into his seat and watched her scatter about in the fear her mother returning.

"I'll be back soon." Giving him a kiss on the cheek before apparating out of the manor.

She was past the point of no return. They had made it to the park where Ron immediately made for the swings wanting to 'fly' like the birds again as they settled on the grass watching him until he fell from the top, rather than cry in pain he giggled hysterically and made his way over to the small slide. Leaving them to get started on the drinks they brought.

In addition to buying some of the stuff they had in the pub. Harry had bought some Rum. Which he was in the process of getting Hermione to try some and laughing at her reaction. The brisk coldness of the night air wasn't helping them either as she soon found herself seeing slightly blurred.

They sat talking or as much to their best abilities with every drink they had, speech was getting harder to pronounce right. Ron came back a while later and joined them He got out the vodka that he liked and the bottle of coke Harry said would go well with it before mixing, on his orders. Hermione asked how he had known all of this and his answer was the same as last time. Dudley.

She had stood up and wandered over to a large tree leaving them to lie down as they looked at the stars. She smiled as she placed her hand on the large trunk. She rubbed her hand along the rough edges as little thoughts came to her at why this tree seemed perfect. Before she knew it and without realizing until she had heard them she leaned in and was slightly rubbing along the roughen surface. As if to coat the tree with her scent.

"Mione…What you doin?" Ron called out stopping her mid rub, she stood up straight and looked around to see their confused faces before wondering that herself and shrugged.

"I…Er, I don't know." She admitted before hurrying back to them Ron left them once more to spin on the roundabout despite their warning's as Harry sat back on the grass again. Leaving Hermione to look around, at night it was a really nice place. Quiet and tranquil, she could hear the crickets chirping in the grass and a few dogs in the distance barking, she had never liked dogs. Even if her Animagus wasn't a cat she just never saw their appeal and was glad that both Albus and Minerva agreed.

Her thoughts were side tracked by a passing butterfly fluttering in the night sky, she watched it transfixed as it passed her by, going from one place to the other. All thoughts left her as she narrowed her eyes on the teasing toy. She wanted it…..And she was going to get it.

Leaving the boys to their devices she crawled over to where the butterfly was flapping, following its movement's like a white light her own movement's clumsy and shaky until they became smoother and more lithe. Without realizing her tiger had taken over, being allowed full control due to her inebriated state and the fact that it was a play toy dangling in front of her.

She stalked after the teasing creature like she would food, a small growl in her chest as she narrowed in on her target. It had much to her delight, flew to her tree and settled down oblivious to the danger watching it.

Harry and Ron both shot up from their places on the ground as they heard a small growl as their eyes widened to see the tiger in place of their best friend. Wondering why she had changed they both watched on as she crept closer to the tree again before pouncing at hitting the truck with her paws.

She moved her furry limbs and looked at the place she hit only to scowl at finding nothing, her prey had managed to evade her and she looked around widely to try to find it, finally spotting it flying away.

The others settled down and watched the show that was Hermione as she bounded about the long grass trying to catch what they now saw after much squinting, was a butterfly. They laughed as Harry gave Ron some vodka and took to watching her pouncing and jumping, using her long and deadly paws to try to catch her toy. Stumbling due to the effects to the alcohol even with her enhanced senses.

"Left a little…Now right. Come on Mione what are you a tiger or kitten." Ron called out cheerfully as she pounced hitting the grass and once again finding her paws empty. She heard his jibe and snarled at him before turning and giving him a look of derision before stalking back to her tree. Yep, this was now hers she decided and nothing was taking it from her.

She reached up stretching her long body and dug her claws deep into the bark before dragging them down. Clawing deeply and making long, deep tracks in the wood. Satisfied with her work she then moved to the bottom of the tree.

Seeing clumps of dirt being thrown into the air. The others watched as she dug into the soil around the tree paws batting away grass and dirt as she dug into the ground.

"What she doing?" Harry asked as the red-head shrugged and drank his drink. Harry called out to the large animal that had now dug a small hole in the soil.

"Mione!" The big cat stopped and looked up and saw them staring, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of her agenda she changed back shaking her head a little before replying.

"It's my tree." There was silence as they heard her answer which confused them…Did they hear her right?

"Did you say your tree?" She nodded, nope they heard her correctly.

"Mione…You do know you can't have the tree." Harry said. This made her pout as she looked up stopping her task.

"And just why not." They laughed at her answer before he spoke.

"Because, its council ground...And you can't just…Have a tree. It's huge where would you put it?" She shrugged not liking his logic. She didn't care for the little detail's, she just knew that this was hers before ignoring him and getting back to her mission. She would work it all out later, when she had her tree.

They watched as she changed again going back to her impossible task of tree removing as they left her to it before moving on to Quidittch matches and beating Malfoy this year, minding the occasional bit of dirt that came their way.

Minerva arrived at the burrow to see the lights in the kitchen. Good she wasn't too late, as she made her way up the small path and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened and she smiled a little at Ginny who answered, she ignored her look of confusion and spoke.

"Hello Miss Weasley is your Mother in" Ginny didn't know what to say and wasn't all that comfortable around the strict professor and so nodded silently before inviting her in she smiled once more and entered the house looking around before taking a seat at the table. She waited as Ginny went to get her Mother and was just looking at the rather creative clock on the wall when the padding of feet alerted her to the other woman's entrance.

Molly was surprised to see her and wondered what she could have wanted when Ginny came to tell her of Minerva's presence. Her first reaction was to immediately worry, something had happened to them to her precious Ron. She feared for the others to but knew that Minerva would have taken good care of them which eased her fears. If there had been something wrong than she would have just calmly been waiting downstairs.

Next was confusion. This led her back to her first question about why the head of Gryffindor was there as she made her way to the kitchen. Then came anger, had they done something and she was here to inform of their trouble making, she was going to kill Ronald. The first time the head and very stern deputy allowed him to go to their house and he blows that honor by getting into mess.

She frowned but smiled none the less when she entered the kitchen to find Minerva at the table. The older woman looked up to see the red-headed matriarch and smiled politely as she had Ginny. She was a little surprised to see that Hermione hadn't come down given that the younger girl must have informed her of her arrival, figuring that she might have been busy she was about to speak when Molly beat her to it.

"It's nice to see you Minerva dear. How are the kids?"

Silence rang around the small room as Minerva opened her mouth but no words came out. She heard Molly and cocked her head slightly, what was she on about?

"What do you mean Molly?" She asked finally after a few minutes, Molly looked at the other woman and her slightly questioning expression before replying slowly.

"Ronald and Harry, they are at yours for the weekend." Seeing the look of complete ignorance on her face which was due to shock a little niggle started to creep into her chest. Both women stared at each other for a while as Minerva was still trying to work out why Molly thought that Harry and Ron was at hers.

"I think you are mistaken Molly, Mr Potter and Ronald are not at the manor, that is why I came here, to see Hermione I have something to ask of her." By now the icy tinge or worry was slowly washing over her and only increased with the shake of her head.

"So what you are saying is that they are not here." She asked again and blanching slightly when the red-headed woman shook her head once more. There was more silence through the kitchen as they didn't speak until finally, Minerva shot out of her seat with cat like grace.

"Are you sure….Did you hear them right….They defiantly said they were coming here….What if something's happened, I need to tell Albus, I—" She stopped her rant. All worry and scenario's about possible danger left her mind as she slowly thought in silence. Molly watched her deputy head with a raised brow as the other woman mulled on her thought's a mixture of expressions crossed her face before returning to her natural mask she wore so often.

She slowly turned to face the plump red-head and leaned forwards, placing her hands on the table and speaking, this time in a more calmer and less frantic voice.

"Just what did Ronald tell you, Molly?" She asked as the Weasley mother looked at her before trying to remember back to the conversation she had with her youngest son. She was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke.

"He came to me as I was doing the laundry and told me that Hermione had asked you if both he and Harry could stay at yours." Minerva nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yes, he said that it was the first time you had ever agreed and so it was important that he went. Seeing as he didn't what to miss it, of course I said yes seeing as he has said before that you never let anyone to your house, and a sleepover is something new for them." She stopped when she saw the look of growing fury in the older witches' eyes and shrank a little. It had been many years since she was taught by the stern teacher and she had had kids since then. She was a grown woman.

But that didn't say she wasn't still terrified of the Scottish woman's wrath…..Anyone with half a brain could see just how intimidating she was. And now all that ire was standing in her little kitchen. She had the sudden and foreboding feeling that the more she spoke the more it was going to grow.

"…So both he and Harry, have been given permission to stay at mine have they?" She asked as Molly nodded, she took in a deep breath her nostrils flaring slightly

"Right….So that would give them an alibi for why they are absent." She said, Molly glanced at her stance and tone of voice and knew that Mt Minerva was simmering, the question was. Did she save her beloved cooking pot or was that a lost cause?

"So…Er I take it that Hermione told you different." She paled slightly at the look she got before the angry teacher nodded, a low chuckle escaping her lips.

"She told me what Ronald told you, that he had invited her and Harry to stay here for the weekend." Biting her lip she glared at the table. Now knowing that not only did her daughter lie to her face. It was now all but certain that with the three of them off somewhere they were up to no good.

"So where do you think they could have gone" Molly asked as Minerva stood up straight and mused on that. As far as she knew there weren't any social events taking place. No birthdays of any friends she would have known. Nor prior engagements that needed taken care of, or would need the other two for that matter.

No they were up to something. And she was going to find out what she just needed to find them first.

"So…If my lovely daughter told me that Harry and her were staying here and Ron told you, that she and Harry were staying at mine…..Who did Mr Potter tell?" She glanced at Molly who was thinking, both knew that Harry had less than fortunate living circumstances with both his Aunt and uncle being more than vile towards him it was a wonder that the poor boy hadn't run away, if not the importance of the blood wards than she would have brokered a guess he would have.

"…I don't think he has anyone to tell. Not those awful guardians of his," Minerva nodded.

"So"

"Soooo" Molly had to scrunch her face. She didn't know what else there could be. The transfiguration teacher sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved from the table.

"Mr Potter does not have any other family to go to, and as we have firmly established. Neither Hermione nor Ronald are here or mine. And as I doubt they would have gone to another one of their friends. Either that Aunt and uncle of his have had a miraculous turn around in attitude or…"

"They're not there" The red-head finished as the deputy head nodded smiling slightly.

"I highly doubt they would allow any of Harry's friends to stay over. Not when they feel so strongly about what they think of our kind." Molly nodded knowing after hearing first-hand the words the vulgar man spoke about Harry and in turn them she hated that he had to live their but as Dumbledore had said albeit with his own reluctance. The blood wards were the only thing protecting him.

"It's the only reason Mr Potter would even attempt to go back there before the holidays" Minerva said placing her hand on her head and rubbing slowly, she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming. Why….Just why did she only get them when trouble was afoot?

"So what could possibly be there that he would want?" Molly muttered as the deputy sat down in thought. She knew that when all three were together chaos usually followed, but that it was a Muggle neighborhood resulted in that being not excluding that time with the dementors. And none of them were seventeen yet and so doing magic was also not an option….With the amount of time the ministry had to go to that house purely for some reason or another was astounding.

All in all he had nothing but mad memories at the house so why would he go back there? She frowned still wondering when the low chuckling of Mrs Weasley brought her out of her reverie as she looked up.

"Is there something you find amusing, Molly?" She asked as the red-headed woman smiled nodding as she placed down her towel and lent against the side.

"Funny enough to share?" Once more she nodded; as Minerva sat back staring at her, "Well?"

"Now that I think about it the way both boys were acting on getting here at the time wasn't something I thought suspicious as I was trying to stop the twins from setting off those daft Muggle alarms Arthur has. But looking back." She trailed off leaving the other woman waiting.

"….Well what….For goodness sakes Molly what" The red-headed Matriarch couldn't help but laugh at how quickly rattled she had the stoic teacher before carrying on

"They seemed awfully eager for Hermione to get here and once she did, they were out the door quicker than those gnomes outside come clearing day." She laughed again at the look the older woman wore as she sat back taking in what Molly said.

"…So you think they planned this?" With a confirming nod, she pinched the bridge of her nose. The slowly burgeoning headache was going to be a full-blown migraine soon she just knew it as she looked back up.

"Well for why on earth would they go there for?" She asked looking at the other mother in the room who rolled her eyes at the seemingly innocent question. It was clear that Minerva was an old-fashioned kind of parent as she leaned across the table.

"Think about it….Harry. Golden boy of the wizard world, constantly hounded by the press and others. Add his best friends who also have been in the spotlight? Why else would they disappear to the Muggle world for the weekend?" She stopped allowing Minerva to fill in where she left off only to find a perplexed expression staring back at her.

'So much for the great and knowable' she thought as she carried on.

"Privacy" There was silence in the room save for the sound of the clock before Minerva spoke.

"….Privacy?" Molly nodded. "What on earth would they want privacy for?"

"…Well I know that Harry gets stressed sometimes and so likes his peace. Ron well…You know it can get over crowded at the best of times" She smiled meekly as Minerva nodded but refrained from saying what she really wanted, as Molly continued.

"And Hermione…."She stopped suddenly and sucked in a breath. Normally when she was talking to others she could say what she wanted knowing it was all in good meanings. But she had to say this was the first time she had ever spoken to the deputy headmistress for this long, and seeing as her topics of conversation were on the children and how Hermione was a sweet girl but always watched on by her Mother, who so happened to just be sitting opposite her…Well now she was in an awkward spot.

Minerva heard the strangled wheeze and looked at her pointedly, a brow raised at the stammering woman who was only moments ago, so full of chatter and had now gone a deep shade of red.

"Something the matter, Molly?" The other woman asked as the red-head shook her head repeatedly. Minerva smiled as she crossed her arms.

"So…Hermione what?" She inwardly smiled at the blanched look that crossed Molly's face. As the other woman stammered again it was silent for a few minutes before the red-head plucked up the courage to speak only to falter again at the look as her words came out a muttered whisper.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" The older woman leaned in slightly to hear more. Oh she had heard what Molly said. Years of being an Animagus gave her excellent sound but for the fun of it she decided to let the Matriarch stew for a few minutes.

"…..Well" She finally said after stuttering, "What I was going to say. And with all due respect when I say this it's just. You do have a habit….Of….being slightly….Overbearing." She said the last word quietly and shrunk in her seat as she saw the look on McGonagall's face.

The elder witch sat up straighter in her chair on hearing that. Her lips pursed into a thin line and her eye narrowed as she replied so quietly it could have passed for a hiss. "You think I'm overbearing?"

Molly was now terrified. She knew she shouldn't have said anything and now she had the wrath of the scariest Hogwarts professor, next to Severus, upon her in her own kitchen.

'Screw the cooking pot' she thought it was herself she needed to save as the stern woman glared at her.

"You think that I'm overbearing with my daughter" She replied haughtily, Molly didn't say anything this time out of slight fear as Minerva carried on.

"You have seven kids Molly and I commend you on that I really do. But as there are so many they can take care of themselves and each other. Hermione is an only child, my only child. And as much as I know she can more than handle what's thrown at her sometimes situations get out of hand and forgive me if I don't want to see anything bad happen to her so if I'm more than overbearing then it is with perfectly good reason and not something that I care to have talked about. And especially behind my back!"

The red-head shrank so far in her seat she was almost under the table. This was Transfiguration all over again right up at the front getting caught chattering with Mellissa Blake. She had never felt so chastised by the stern woman berating her in front of the class then and now thirty years later nothing had changed. Minerva finished her rant with a scathing look as Molly meekly nodded and with the quietest of voices, spoke.

"I….Erm….Well I'm sorry, Minerva. I didn't mean to ever talk behind your back and especially if it made you feel like I was questioning your parenting skills. She said with an honest and sincere tone as McGonagall eyed her critically as she finished and looked at her in the eye. There were a few tense minutes of silence before Minerva nodded her acceptance and stood.

"Well now that has been sorted. I think a trip to the Dursley's is in order. See if I can't figure out what their reason is for going there." She nodded once and moved to the door as Molly watched her go. A little confused.

"Is that all" Minerva turned around and peered at her behind her glasses. "Is that all what?"

"Well is that all your going for? I mean just to find out why" The older woman gazed at her before smirking and shaking her head. "Of course not. My darling dear lied to me."

Molly nodded, she knew what she was going to do when Ron got back but she couldn't help be curious.

"So…What are you going to do?" Minerva once more eyed her before replying.

"I'm going to go and show her exactly why her Mother is the joint first scariest professor in the school. By the time I'm through with her she will never think to lie to me again." With that she turned and swept off down the small path and disappeared leaving the Weasley Matriarch with an image in her mind and a sudden feeling of sorrow for the younger McGonagall girl once more wondering if being an only child was worth it.

Having dug a good way down into the ground. Hermione had gotten bored with digging and so had crawled out of the little pit. She would get back to it later, before her attention was caught once more by the butterfly that had rested on the tree as it took off and flapped around her head as she followed its movement. Her tail swished back and forth as she gazed longingly at the little winged creature before bouncing off to try and catch it once more.

"She's off again." Ron muttered looking up as he blinked. He heard the little growl she gave as she went after her prey and saw two of the very large cat moving back and forth before shaking his head and lying back down. Harry hummed before lifting to look at her as he narrowed his eyes at the black and orange striped cat before thinking back to something that he remembered and giggled.

"Ha it's Tigger" The other boy turned his head to look at his friend who was laughing before speaking.

"What's a what?" Harry rolled his eyes and heaved himself to his stomach. "Hermione…..She looks like Tigger." Ron nodded slowly looking like he understood but scrunched his face again.

"…And who's that"

"Seriously" Harry gaped at him. "You have never heard of Winnie the pooh and his friends" The red-head shook his head.

"Hundred archer wood" He shook his head.

"E – OR" Another shake.

"The owl. Roo….Piglet!" He looked on wide-eyed as once more Ron shook his head.

"Christ where have you been? How could you not know that?" Ron gave him a deadpanned look which was something considering how much he had drunk.

"Is it a Muggle book?" Harry nodded before realizing his mistake.

"Oooh" The other boy snorted and lay back down but still spoke.

"So I'm taking it that Tigger is a Tiger?" The raven haired boy hummed in confirmation. "A bouncing one…..On his tail." The read head laughed trying to picture Hermione bouncing on her tail as did Harry making them both laugh again.

The sound of scrabbling had them lifting their heads to find the long tail swinging from the leaves as she had now climbed the tree and disappeared within the thick branches. The image had them laughing again as they rolled around on the ground covering the low growls that were coming from the large tree.

Minerva appeared in the dark shadows of Privet drive as she looked around to make sure that no one that might have been passing had seen though it was dark she still didn't want to chance it as she looked across to the house that the Dursley's lived in and saw that the lights were off.

She frowned before crossing and making her way up the driveway checking the windows on the chances they might have hidden. She was sure that this was where they were. It was literally the last place they could think off unless she had it wrong. No she didn't have it wrong as she could sense their magical aura, they were definitely here she took a step back from the darkened house. Though not at the moment.

Turning she walked back down the path and looked both ways. She had never fully bothered looking around as she wasn't here for long and cursed herself for not doing so before. She sighed and looked around, there was only one thing she could do that would even give her a chance of finding them as she made sure no one was around again before she shrank size as she quickly changed shape into that of her cat and headed off up the street.

Wandering around she listened every so often in case she heard something and sniffed the air around her as she moved. Down alleyways and past rows of houses. She had to scurry out of passing cars way before walking up the path hissing at a few passing cats who got to close for her liking before showing them on their way.

Just as she was starting to get tired of aimlessly walking her ears pricked up when the sudden sound of laughter sounded from the large field to her side. She peered into the darkness through the bars thanks to her clearer eyesight, could see to the end as the giggling broke the air again slipping through the bars she decided to go investigate as something told her that she may have found her straggling group.

As she got closer she lowered her belly to the ground and shuffled before stopping at a distance on seeing two figures lying on the grass. She watched with narrow eyes as they pointed at something before bursting into giggles again before reeling back slightly as the overpowering stench of alcohol hit her.

They had been drinking….That had her getting angry and so hiding behind the nearest tree she turned back to her human self and watched carefully as she could now see better it was the two boys who were clearly drunk. She hissed a little under her breath as she looked at them how careless could they be…..And where was Hermione? She cast her gaze around the dark field not seeing her daughter but sensed she was nearby as she decided to put an end to their little drinking party.

Moving so quietly that she was now behind them she looked down as they talked not even knowing that their friends god fearing Mother was standing right behind them and their deputy. She smirked inwardly; she was going to enjoy this.

"So do you think anyone will ask when we get back." Ron said his hands under his chin. "I mean we don't know anything about Hermione's house only it's big. Might have to get her to tell us before we leave."

"Oh I don't think there is any need for that. Mr Weasley" A sharp, clear voice broke their musing as she looked down on them before her eyes widened as instead of jumping at her voice they started laughing.

"Good one Mione…Your starting to sound a lot more like old McGonagall now" He chuckled as Harry joined in as he opened his eyes before noticing something that had him slowly sobering and his laughter fading.

"…Er Ron" The red-head glanced over at him smiling. "Yeah"

The other boy nodding in the direction of the tree as Ron turned and followed his line of sight and saw the slight furry tail still poking out from under the leaves. He shrugged not seeing anything different and replied.

"Yeah it's only Mione….What about it." Harry licked his lips feeling a sense of dread mix in with the drink still in his veins as she spoke again.

"Well if Hermione is over there and clearly can't talk as we very well know like that" Ron nodded, he did indeed know that and felt proud for it as Harry carried on.

"Then who was it that spoke and sounded exactly…..Like the professor?" He asked and falling silent looking at his friend who scrunched his brow. He watched his words sink in as Ron's eye's widened at the realization.

"Oh Merlin."

"Not quite Ronald, just a very angry teacher" This time they both jumped at the voice again and rolled over before gasping at the sight of the tall woman standing over them they took in her demeanor which was straight, her hands on her hips, they lifted their heads and recoiled at the look on her face which was worse than anything they had seen on her before. It was like staring into the eyes of an angry dragon.

'Might be much safer' Harry thought miserably as he swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided looking at his head of house who was bearing down on them with a look of pure fury on her face. She glared at them as they stayed silent. None moved until Minerva decided to speak.

"So, how's the sleepover going. Mr Potter…"She said through clenched teeth as the dark-haired boy, still looking at the ground. Mumbled under his breath. She rolled her eyes and turned to the red head, who had a look of terror on his face. "Mr Weasley? Anything to add" His face went as red as his hair as he shook his head.

"Funny place for a stay over don't you think?" She carried on further increasing the panic levels in both boys as she did. "Outside in suburb London. When as far as Molly was concerned, it was meant to be at my manor in Scotland" She looked at them again.

"So….Care to explain just how that managed to happen?" Once more both shook their heads as she let out an aggravated huff of annoyance. Well they would answer soon enough as she looked up and gazed around the darkness looking for the third and in just as much trouble. Member of the group.

She didn't need her Animagus senses to find her as short after her search. A low-pitched chuffing sound could be heard filling the desolate area she glanced down to her two captives with a raised eyebrow as Harry quickly spilled his guts.

"She's in the tree!" He all but cried. He knew that his friend would get it twice as bad as them once she got home. But he didn't care. Nor did he feel bad when Minerva stalked her way over to the large tree in which Hermione had tried to dig up, so much was her ire she didn't see the large hole in the ground next to it as she looked into the leaves hiding the girl.

"Professor watch out for the!" Harry tried to warn her but it was too late her left foot slipped. And she cursed before tumbling slightly now discovering the deep ditch. Both boys watched with wide eyes as she was about to fall in when she suddenly changed shape and jumped into her cat form. The little tabby jumped to the sides and clung in to the dirt with her claws. She glanced down to see just how far she would have fallen in her human form and gave a small scowl before heaving herself out.

Giving one last look back she shook her body as if to rid herself of any imaginary dirt before returning to her original form as once more the fearsome older McGonagall stood tall. And still very angry.

"Hermione…..Hermione you get down here right now" She hissed up into the thick flurry of leaves that hid the large body of the big cat. Another low wail greeted her and she narrowed her eyes at the defiance. Didn't she know that it didn't matter how long she tried to hide? She would be getting the punishment of her life for this.

"….Er Professor" She snapped her head back on hearing the timid voice o Ron who jumped at her glare before seemingly losing his nerve and looked to Harry, who gulped but spoke on.

"She hasn't come down from there for like half an hour." He said looking at her as she tilted her head slightly. The tree shook and rumbled as the small slither of tail they could see, was flicking precariously from side to side. "I see. And just why not?" They shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know. She just went up there and hasn't come down since."

Minerva looked back up and tried to peer beneath the vivid green leaves that was providing good camouflage as she called up to her once again.

"Hermione I'm not messing come down here this instance!" The tiger didn't respond vocally this time only her tail swished more rapidly as the older woman hissed again and drew out her wand. She raised it a little and with a few whispered words, the leaves and branches parted slightly to reveal the illusive Tigger. Despite her anger Minerva couldn't help but raise her brow as she took in the sight of what was above her.

Hermione had decided. That seeing as she couldn't dig the tree up, though she had gotten a good way down. She hit an obstacle in the form of large roots and knew it was a fruitless attempt. So instead she had figured that if she sat in the tree long enough. People would surely come to know it was hers leaving it free for her to take. She loved her alternative ways of thinking as she jumped out of her tiger hole and sprung up, digging into the bark before coming to a thick branch as she made her perch.

Unfortunately thanks to the Alcohol still making her feel happy. It had seriously impaired her vertical eye. And so looked down only to blanch at the very steep drop she found herself looking at and wondered what the hell possessed her to climb something so big, before wrapping her furry paws around the branch and refused to let go.

This was the reason why it had taken her so long to escape her tree.

Minerva couldn't believe it…..With all that could have gone wrong due to the influence they were under; a fear of heights was the last thing she would have suspected and cursed her luck. She now had a vertigo induced big cat on her hands.

But no matter it was something that she had brought on herself and so Minerva brokered no pity for her daughter who was clinging to the tree like the koala she wasn't, Minerva looked up and glared at her

"Hermione….I don't care if you have made a nest and was looking after chicks up there….Though I would be very impressed if you were. But as I can see none I will be safe in the assumption that you are merely hiding and so will give you one more chance to come down before I get you down….The hard way"

The two boys watched the stalemate between woman and tiger before Hermione very carefully, started to back her way down the tree. Her large behind shuffling with every tiny step she took.

Minerva knew that cats were always something to admire. They were graceful, lithe, elegant…Athletic and really all round majestic creatures if she was honest. Hermione proved to be the exception to every definition of those vocabulary words, as she slipped on a loose leaf and instead of jumping and landing neatly at her feet. She plummeted and landed rather heavily with an unceremonious thud, over her feet.

The older witch closed her eyes at the less than delicate way the large cat made her appearance. She prayed for strength as the cat wailed at her feet. Rolling over and moaning pitifully at her bad fortune, knowing the trouble all three were in and the fact that it wouldn't help them either way. Ron and Harry couldn't help but burst into hysterics at the way their friend made her entrance. Minerva gave them dirty looks before looking down to the pathetic excuse of a cat in front of her.

"Get up!" She lowered herself slightly and looked at the orange and black cat that had covered her eyes with her paws. "Now Hermione! I'm not joking."

For the second time that night both Harry and Ron saw the weirdest sight they ever had involving their friend as they started ahead with wide eyes. As their terror striking, blood chilling head of house. Bent down towards a real life tiger and taking it up by the ear. She slowly forced Hermione to her feet…..Paws.

"I don't care if it hurts" She muttered to the squirming cat at her legs. "It will be twice as bad when we get home dearie, I can promise you that." And without a backwards glance she turned and began walking back over to the two boys who were standing motionless and just simply gaping.

If they didn't know this to was very real and that she was actually in front of them then both could blame what they were seeing on the amount they had consumed as she reached them Tiger in tow who was still mewling lowly and was batting at the hand on her ear that was pinching painfully.

"I really wouldn't" She hissed and swiped the furry paw away from her hand she looked to the others and spoke to them now that they seemed a little more sober.

"I take it you have luggage with you." They frowned slightly at her words as rolled her eyes. "Clothes…Your wand. Things such as that. I know Hermione does and she will be damned if she leaves them behind." They nodded now getting what she meant as she moved forwards bringing them closer to her and grabbing hold of Ron's shirt.

"Take a hold Mr Potter" She said nodding to the red-head as Harry moved and held on to his arm. They were clearly taking the quickest route back and so was a little fearful. He was still quite drunk as was Ron and he was sure Hermione was to, they didn't know what would happen by Apparating back and was weary of getting splinched.

"Just hang on and don't move" Clearly she had no such fears as they closed their eyes and felt the familiar pulling before they disappeared from the park and back to the house. She let go of them as they stumbled slightly.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Ron groaned as he held his stomach. Harry nodded and held his hand over his mouth as Minerva looked on.

"Mr Potter" It took a few minute but once his insides stopped doing the waltz he lifted his head to look at her. "I trust you have the keys so you'll be the one to go in an gather any items left here." He didn't say anything only looked at her before nodding slowly and very carefully. Staggered to the door and fumbled with the lock. He pushed on the door once he was sure it was open and held the side only just getting his bearings so he didn't fall through.

He disappeared inside and made his way upstairs to his room where he proceeded to pick up any of their belongings that was scattered around his room before he made sure that Hermione's items where in her bag securely. Her wand and money before checking Ron's and once satisfied. He closed his door and felt his way to the stairs. The others waited outside as once more Hermione tried to move away but was dragged back with a swift tug to her ear making her growl.

"Don't even try it little miss. You will be sorry." She glared at her before eyeing her, "Why haven't you changed back yet" She asked as the large cat rumbled and gave what was its best gesture of a shoulder shrug.

"…I take it you can't due to your inebriation….Right" She smirked at the metaphorical hole her daughter had dug herself and chuckled at her misfortune before looking up just as Harry made his way out and shut the door.

"Have you got everything?" He nodded and held up the bags to show her satisfied that if they left now nothing could be traced back to them she waved her hand signalling them to come closer as she took hold of them again.

"I think your Mother will be very happy to see you, Mr Weasley" She muttered glancing at the tall boy who paled at her words and gulped loudly. She chuckled before focusing her magic as the familiar and unwelcome tug. Pulled at their stomachs again and for the second time that night they vanished with a crack from outside the house, leaving Muggle Surrey behind to return to the wizard world once again.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked reading; the next one is the morning after the escapades. Hopefully it should be up soon as i have better connection now.**

**If it's not too much, could i get maybe two...Three reviews. I would like to say a big thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter and this one is dedicated to you all.**

**Until the next and final? Chapter. :)**


	5. Drunk Tigger's And tree Digger's Pt IIII

**Finally here is the next chapter, **

**And the last part in this little saga. Shall be having a new one shot up soon but for now enjoy the ending to this and happy reading. **

**I don't own this...None of it.**

**Happy reading, :)**

* * *

Some time that afternoon Hermione woke. She woke to a stiff neck more stinging eyes another headache and an extremely sore nose which she upon rubbing discovered a three-inch long scratch right down the top to the bottom and near her lip.

"What the hell" She muttered before making for the mirror in her bathroom only to flail as she had gotten caught in her blankets during the night she twisted and rolled only to squeal as she went over the edge and toppled to the floor, growling. She struggled to her feet and kicked the constricting material away and moving across the room. She gaped at the unflattering and angry red line that went down her face before checking for any other marks as a cough to her side had her turning sharply and regretting it.

Not just because her Mother had come in having probably heard the fall. But quite clearly her brain hadn't come with her and so was taking time to catch up as she faced the older woman who had lent against the door smirking at the state the younger girl was in.

"What the hell" Was all she could say again as Minerva smiled sweetly. "You seemed to have had an itch on your nose last night that you couldn't quiet get to and so spent a considerable amount of time trying in a bid for succession." Hermione's eyes had still not adjusted to the light and so had been reduced to half squinting half glaring at her Mothers obvious joy, could the woman not see her pain?

"And you didn't try to stop me" The simple shrug she got back in reply was answer enough. Her mother did not care. "My dear why would I try to stop a twice heavier than me tiger, that had drunk like a duck to stop from pawing herself? I didn't fancy my arm being taken off thank you."

"But you deemed it ok to pinch my ear like a rag doll" Minerva looked back at her "Oh so you do remember that then?" Hermione muttered stuff and mumbled the word 'semantic' before shrugging. None of them spoke as Minerva let the younger girl look anywhere but the front as she knew that when she did, the _fun_ could begin. After a while though she had forgotten one vital thing about the younger girl.

When it came to trouble her daughter was as good as attracting it as she was denying it and so could find interest in the most mundane of things if it meant not looking at the object of her current problem: ergo; her.

The older woman sighed knowing that she had let the silence go on for too long. "Hermione" The curly-haired girl tilted her head to the side in a subtle acknowledge of her name but still didn't look around,

'_The sneaky little Feis'_

"Hermione" Still no response as now she had taken a great interest in her nails. The older woman closed her eyes before taking action. She moved and reached out as suddenly Hermione found herself being pulled from the side and back to her bed where she was pushed non to harshly, down on the mattress as angry eyes looked down at her,

"Well" She watched as Hermione went from being deliberately ignorant to blissfully unaware of her presence to feigned interest before finally looking up and looking as though she had only just entered the room she smiled at the older woman

"…Hi" Minerva gave her a cheerfully fake smile "Hi"

"….I'm still waiting." Hermione looked away before sitting back slightly and crossing legs, doing her best to look grown up and nonchalant before lifting her head again. "…For" The older woman was getting infuriated at the deliberate stall tactic her daughter was trying before taking a step closer in warning, it seemed to do the trick as Hermione gave a little squeak before shuffling slightly back and replying much more quickly.

"Ok….Ok." Holding up her hands she watched as Minerva smiled in satisfaction before pointing to the space she had just fled right in front of her as she fidgeted before shuffling back. Minerva crossed her arms and waited for her daughter to start speaking which she did a few seconds later after a defeated sigh.

"…..It was their entire fault." The normally reserved Headmistress's jaw dropped as the first words to come from her was a blatant pass off of the blame. Just where was the Gryffindor courage they were so famous for?

"….Excuse me?"

"They made me do it." It was silent as they stared at each other before the other woman spoke. "They….Made you?" Hermione nodded. Never mind she knew where it was, back in the tree she had gotten stuck in.

"Explain"

The younger girl then launched into a full-blown essay of how she was just politely minding her own business when she was sneakily side-tracked by their words of persuasion and charming smiles when they told her their plan. Well she had valiantly tried to dissuade them from their scheme as she knew no good could come of it but much to her dismay, they took advantage of her good nature and innocent being.

That part made Minerva laugh out loud, earning a glare from her daughter but was silence with a single lift her eyebrow. Hermione hated that eyebrow…It was diabolical as she carried on with her story.

Eventually they had managed to get her to lie. Which she stated many times that she had never done before and was so upset that they had managed to coerce her into doing so, again that made her laugh. She knew just how many times her daughter had lied, it all started in their first year when the troll nearly smashed them into the bathroom decor, she had known it was a lie and that she was covering up for Potter and Weasley.

She had, back then been stupid enough to think it a one off…If only she knew what misery they would wreck after their friendship had been solidified.

Sometimes she wondered if Sybil really was right. That maybe divination was the most complex of all arts in magic. She really could have used a seer back then. The grey in her hair would have been less.

And as they have clearly had more experience in the art of lying then i, had no problem deceiving poor Mrs Weasley in believing that they were allowed to stay here." Minerva nodded her head. So far she had been amused, she was just wondering how far her little troublemaker was going to spin this tale.

"So when the night finally came they insisted on meeting at Ron's so that it would be easier to keep up the charade…Once I got there we went straight to Harry's, and again….I would like to say, I really did try to get them to give up their haberdashery ways, but to no avail."

She looked down and was seemingly lamenting on her thoughts and was looking sorry, if the sharp-eyed older woman hadn't seen the slight eye peek open that was. Before she carried on.

"We went in…With the key mind you, as we put our things in Harry's room….Which is something to be properly looked at I mean your litter box is more decorated than that storage unit he call's a room." A slight cough had her looking up to see the non to impressed look her Mother was wearing as she nodded slightly and got back on track.

"Anyhoo…They insisted on drinking as soon as we sat down. Well of course I didn't. I wanted to look around a bit but they insisted, personally I think we have to get them oh checked. Alcoholism is a serious issue and if we leave it unnoticed—"

"Hermione for Merlin's sake just keep on the story!" The younger girl nodded mutely after jumping slightly as she thought back to the best of her ability, her head was hurting.

"Well of course two against one my objection was vehemently denied….Like most times. But not like I care anyway after a few drinks in the house we moved to the pub." Minerva blinked at the word, "Did you say pub?" Hermione nodded as the older woman seethed, "And just how did you manage to get into a pub? You don't look old enough to go to honey dukes never mind and adult establishment!"

"I beg your pardon" Hermione stood up affronted only to whimper and hold her head as she scowled and looked up moments later after soothing her angry brain before carrying on. "I look exactly how I'm meant to for my age thank you very much Mother. If anything it only served as rightly so that we got in." She stood up straight looking her best to give a haughty expression whilst scrunching slightly to ease the pain in her head.

She looked ill

Minerva scoffed as she heard the indigent protest the younger girl snapped back with. "You my dear look exactly like you did when you stepped through those doors…Not sneaking into Muggle watering holes!" The younger girl couldn't help but laugh at the words. Sounded like something she watched at Harry's….But what was it?

"Something funny?" The older woman glared…She still did not see anything funny about this situation as Hermione shrugged. "Just something you said." Minerva closed her eyes and dropped her head. This was getting them nowhere…So far off track and all she had gotten so far was that her daughter was as innocent as a Christmas angel and that her two best friends where evil mustache twirling villains who corrupted her…..'Good nature'

"Ok….So you got to the pub, what next?"

"..Not much really, Harry explained that anyone could go in as long as they had money and that his cousin went in." Minerva nodded until a thought hit her, "Wait a minute….You have no need for Muggle money. So that meant you would have had to change it at the bank." Hermione nodded that was true as Harry had instructed her, "….So"

"….So….You would have had to have gone to you vault to get money out" Once more Hermione nodded, "Your point being?"

"The point being missy is that you need to quit the attitude right now!" Came the harsh reply as again the younger girl fell silent. "…My point. Young lady was that if the two Messer's you are shamelessly blaming supposedly forced you into complying with their dastardly plan. How did they manage to sneak money from your vault if you have the key?"

Silence once more covered the room as Hermione's still drunk brain fought desperately to work out the long sentence her Mother had just said to her, normally it would have come to her but at that moment it felt like she was back in her house in body, but her sharp intellect and mind was still lounging in that Muggle pub.

Dam it all.

Eventually it all came catching up to her very slowly, catching its breath as it did. As Minerva smirked when it dawned on the young girl's face that she had unwittingly gave herself away and a scowl line formed as she berated herself.

"…..Hmm….Imperio?"

The growling answer she got nearly had her jumping out the window as Minerva's rage peaked again.

"…..The rest of the night was a blur after that…Can't remember anything. "She hurriedly added to try to placate her; the older woman sighed and nodded. Day one down. She told the younger girl to take a few minutes break as she went and talked to Albus. Hermione watched her leave and threw herself back down on her bed breathing out heavily.

How in the hell did they manage to get caught? They planned it all perfectly. She had prided herself on being rather sneaky and stealthy. Not to the extent of the snakes of course but still. She did think that she could give them a run for their money. But no…Apparently they were not cunning enough and the one person who could most likely take on Fluffy and win. Had caught them.

She really had to take a serious look at the people she hung out with.

She didn't even want to think of what the mean older woman had planned for her as changes are it involved her not seeing daylight for at least…Five years.

She just wanted to sleep. Her head still hurt and she wasn't sure if she was allowed out of her room…She had never needed or even looked at a hangover potion in her life but now she would probably sell her grandmother for one…You know, if she were allowed out of her room.

The door opened signalling her Mother's return as a sharp slap to her leg had her pulling them back in a bid to avoid more physical harm. Only to be pulled up and forced to sit right as Minerva took up her place again.

"….If you've come to ask me about last night I really don't remember so your out of luck." She replied dryly. The older woman's nose flared as she took in a deep breath she wanted so very much to smack the cheek out of her daughter's voice it was her own fault she felt lousy and so had no right being grumpy about it now, but she knew from experience…..Many years ago how she would be feeling and so wasn't, contrary to others opinion's as cruel as to do that.

She would just let her suffer through it instead.

"…Ok. Well I've pretty much gotten the gist of what went on….You lied to not only myself but to Mrs Weasley, you went pretty much across the country without telling anyone. Forgoing the very serious danger out there. Drank though knowing you are underage in both worlds and oh yes….tried to bring back a tree. Is that it?" The other woman asked looking down. As expected Hermione didn't answer only looked at her knees abashed.

She took the silence as confirmation that the younger girl had finally understood her mistakes and error's…

"So….Is there any chance that any part of that story might have…Possibly, maybe been believable to you at any point as I was telling it?" Hermione asked looking up and blanching at the look she was getting. Screw the dog, she could take on Voldemort himself like she had said before and ducked out-of-the-way of the oncoming hand that had just missed her legs.

"…What do you think?"

"…"

"Never mind, it seems that your father, being the suddenly free spirit that he is, has decided to let me handle your punishment." Hermione shuddered, dam her father…Seriously the man was meant to be a leader, she could at least depend on him to haggle until she had a punishment that she could at least live with….Now she had the wicked witch of the highlands on her back. There was no hope.

"….And?" She didn't miss the sardonic smirk that crossed her Mother's face. Biting her lip she had no choice but to wait as the evil woman in front of her enjoyed er misery. Eventually after a few minutes of proverbially sweating, Minerva finally put her out of her misery.

"…After much careful deliberation." She was gleeful inside at how Hermione already looked unhappy, "I've come up with a suitable punishment that I feel will give you time to not only reflect on what you've done…But also why drinking underage is illegal for a reason." She finished and gave time for the words to sink in as Hermione braced herself.

"…You are to clean the house."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she heard the sentence being handed down….Was she serious?

"You are to clean each room to perfection…No spot left un-cleaned."

"But—"

"On every level."

"…You cannot be serious!" The younger girl was stunned; she wanted her to clean….Every room…On every level of their home. She shook her head and chuckled uneasily,

"Your being serious, aren't you?" Minerva drew herself up. "Do I look like I made a joke dear?" She smiled at the floundering younger girl who was outraged. "But that's not fair! There are room's that I haven't even been in…Hell you've lived here all your life and there are rooms _you _haven't even been in!" It was a big house…She was sure that there was maybe one or two rooms that had slipped by her during her time here as the other woman scoffed.

"Stop exaggerating, the house isn't that big." A scoff from the other side had her frowning. "Fine…But I assure you that there are not that many rooms." Another scoff came as Hermione crossed her arms "Say's the woman who lives with a man who likes to use concealment charms"

The older woman grit her teeth as she fought to keep her temper in check. This was just meant to be simple. But no…of course Hermione being the victim who was facing injustice. Just had to argue.

"…This…Is…Slavery" Minerva laughed out loud as she held onto the side of the bed. When faced with discrimination the younger girl really could be creative with her words. The older woman shook her head as she moved to the door "Not slavery dear, just a very good lesson." As she pulled on the handle and left the room summoning the younger girl to follow her as Hermione grumbled and moved slowly after her.

Down the hall they went until they came to a stop at the very bottom that led of either direction as she turned around to face the angsty teen who had mulled over her undeserved sentence.

"Since I'm nice I'll give you the choice to either start from the bottom and work your way up, or from the attic and down to the bottom." The sullen teen fake smiled and laughed sarcastically. "Oh aren't you just to kind" Minerva smiled knowing that snippy words were a favourite mechanism of her daughters so merely brushed it off.

"Aren't I just. Now chose because you'll be starting now." Hermione sighed knowing it was no use putting it off and so moodily picked the attic. She wasn't going to spend a moment in her company more than she had to for the time being. She wanted to go and wallow in her lament for a while. Preferably somewhere dark and bleak…Much like her mood.

She briefly understood why Snape liked the dungeons so much as Minerva nodded and turned to leave and let her get on with it. Hermione watched her go just as a thought hit her, a smile crept over her face and she mentally congratulated herself for being the genius that she was and was all for going about her task with a little step when her Mother turned around and called back.

"Oh and just so you know…I've given the elves the day off." She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, her eyes narrowed and face fallen on seeing the happy smile at the other end of the hall.

"And no using magic either" Before she turned and went down the stairs, only stopping to hear the after mumbles of the girl and chuckling before moving back down to the bottom floor.

Hours later after making her way down the levels of the manor and in each room. Hermione staggered her way into the living area as her parent's looked up from their respective tasks. To say they had forgotten about her would have been saying the truth. It seemed that their house really was bigger than either of them knew. They watched as she crawled her way over to the sofa and scale the cushion before spreading out and declaring

"Elves…Are…Masochist's" Albus chuckled as he got back to reading his paper with Fawkes who was peering at the younger girl from his perch, Minerva looked up from her letter before replying. "Really? What makes you say that?" Without moving Hermione scoffed and responded.

"Because….they do this for fun? Who on earth would clean just for the hell of it." She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, if this was the depth that the diminutive creatures went to for their kicks then she was seriously reconsidering her S.P.E.W campaign. No person should have to go through that torture.

A small chuckle had her lifting very slowly as she stared daggers at the other woman. "It's not funny, I could have died up there" Minerva rolled her eyes at her dramatics' and got back to her letter,

"You don't believe me do you?" The shake of her head had her launching into a full length tirade. "I started in the attic and nearly fell down the open door, that place is a mess why do we put everything up there by the way. Never again setting foot in it. Next i get to the second level and the guest rooms that no one ever uses because we don't have guest's….Could of made a snow angel out of the dust in those room's. Move down further along and you know those fur coats that nana leaves? Yeah well they almost try to kill me! She huffed and sat back down.

"No doubt looking for a new host to feed off" As the two adults give each other amused glances before listening to her carry on. "And did we have a cat at one point? Because I found something that looks suspiciously like a body in the drawer, holding a sock." Minerva looked a little alarmed at that….They hadn't a cat recently, many years ago they did….But they had always assumed it just ran off.

"Yeah the third guest room….Like a museum that could give knock turn ally serious competition in the creepy department. By the way you need new curtains. I may have accidentally set them alight." Before any of them had time to ask how she managed that the younger girl continued, "All in all…I can see why you don't bother with guests; those rooms are like vanishing cabinets. I barely escaped, which leads me to my next topic….I don't think those elves actually clean. They just throw stuff in any one of those rooms and just hope for the best."

By now both adults had stopped their tasks and was now listening to their daughter as she went on covering all in her report about her full-scale clean up.

"I got down to the first level…I missed your rooms because I wasn't sure if I should go in there so whatever mess is in there your picking up yourselves….Moved to the middle rooms have to say slightly more cleaner then the second. But not by much seriously…Need to have words with the elves, also might have made a dent in the floor with this neat little crystal ball that looked like that thing Neville had in the first year, but then it reminded me of one of Professor Trelawney's seeing orbs and that reminded me of how I don't like her so put it on the side but it rolled…And hit the floor. Sorry."

The older woman was sitting stunned….How was she speaking; she hadn't taken a breath in like a minute. But none the less she carried on.

"Cleaned the drawers….On a different note. You need new drawers but that's another day, cleaned the bed…Almost got sucked under….This house is quite scary never realized before so now freaked out. Found a few magazines…..Wasn't sure whether they were dad's or not but I threw them away, they looked quite old." A cough from the man in the chair had Minerva slowly looking at him through narrowed eyes, he held up his paper and made a show of rustling it's pages until he could feel the burn of her gaze gone from him.

"Did the stairs so I would be careful on the way up or down. Just finished the kitchen and hall…By the way we are out of hot chocolate so…Yeah sorry. I wasn't sure how you liked the ornaments on the tables in the hall so they are a little wonky. But other than that all rooms properly cleaned except this one." She fell silent as she sighed; she felt like she did a great job, her cleaning was amazing. The elves were slackers she had learnt and now she could fully relax.

Minerva sat in silence for a moment going through all that she had just been told. Ok so Hermione had finished her punishment. If what she was expected to believe was that she had damaged two rooms then she was leaving this one the hell alone. And learnt some rather interesting things, she was going to be having words with the elves in the house. Those coats of her Mothers would be getting thrown out or burned, she had never liked them, her husband may or may not have hidden a hoard of magazines in the many rooms they had, will be talking to him to, most likely come bedtime. And quite possibly had murderous rooms that held long lost…And very much dead beloved pet's.

"Hmmm" Was all she could come up with as Hermione sighed in agreement before yawning. "Is my elf induced punishment over now?" She asked not looking up still as the other witch looked over and bit her lip.

"Have you learned your lesson?" A thumb's up had her sighing before asking, "So?"

"I will not be drinking until I'm allowed and if any of the boys try to involve me in their scheme again. I will make it so they think twice about doing so."

Not really what she was aiming for but at least the basic point was down. She never really pried into her daughter's life with her friends but if down the line she did hear of some violence aimed at them then maybe she would have a word, but until then all was good.

"Very well your punishment is over…As long have you have learned" Hermione sighed in relief and nodded as she staggered to her feet she winced at the ache returning before waving at them halfheartedly.

"Well if that's all then I'm off to bed." She yawned as they watched her trudge to the door muttering about how she was the best damn house elf that manor had seen in a long time before she rounded the corner and back up the stairs. For the sleep that was sure to come to her easy.

The next day she woke and went downstairs to find both her parents at the breakfast table. She made her way over before kissing them both in greeting; they smiled when she took her seat as she snagged the toast from the holder "So what's up for today?" She asked biting into the bread as Minerva looked up from her reading.

"Well I'm not sure about us dear but you, you are going to go apologize to Mrs Weasley" The younger girl swallowed the piece in her mouth and wheezed as it went down the wrong way. Once better she looked at the older woman who was staring at her impassively before asking. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? It should be obvious." She replied briskly as Hermione sat there thinking of the reason she would need to have to go apologize to the red-headed witch….Sometime later nothing came to her and so looked back to her Mother who had been watching her,

"….Don't know." Minerva shook her head before replying, "You lied to her."

"No I didn't" Hermione tilted her head, she never once spoke to Mrs Weasley apart from the time she was there for all of like five minutes how could she have possibly have lied to her? It was the boys that did it, as if reading her mind Minerva put down her paper and turned to her again, "You may not have lied directly. But you did help Mr Potter and Weasley in order to keep up the lie. So you lied to her by association."

Hermione listened to her deduction. She didn't have the energy to argue or defend her case anymore…They had got caught it was no longer fun. And so she simply nodded before carrying on with her toast. "I'll go in a bit." Before looking at her Mother, "If that's ok" Surprised that she had the decency to ask and not assume. Minerva smiled and nodded, as all three settled back down in relative silence.

Sometime in the afternoon did Hermione decide to go to the burrow and see the red- headed Matriarch. She bounded down the stairs and looked around for any one of her parent's and spotting Albus sitting at his desk. She went over to him and sat in the seat opposite. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her as she grinned.

"Going to see the Weasley's dear?" She nodded. "Would be the best thing" She rolled her eyes as he chuckled before standing and moving to she could peck him on the cheek. "If Mum asks tell her where I've gone?" He nodded and waved her goodbye just as Fawkes landed on her shoulder. She looked at the perching bird and shrugged guessing he wanted out before opening the door and allowing him to fly free into the sky.

Why he just didn't apparate she didn't know but waved it off as she shut the door and did the same herself as she vanished from the step and appeared at the front of the tall house that stood in the middle of the clearing. She smiled as she heard the shout's belonging to the twins before walking up the long garden path. Careful to mind the gnomes that had tried to trip her before the yelling of the woman in question cold be heard from inside.

She knocked on the door as it opened to show a very harried plump older woman who looked at her and smiled immediately. "Hermione!" She exclaimed happily as she opened the door further and ushered the younger girl inside, Hermione smiled in greeting as she stepped into the kitchen before being led to the table and sat down as the house woman went about making a cup of tea for her new guest.

"I take it your Mother wasn't happy with you then" She asked smiling as Hermione went red and shook her head slightly before looking down. She chuckled as she remembered when the fearful Professor had appeared outside the house with the three of them as she came barreling out to greet them and apprehend the two troublemakers. She was a little shocked to see the other woman ear pinching a tiger but didn't question it for to long as Ron made his attempts to escape.

She grabbed hold of him and Harry and pulled them to her as Minerva got a better grip on the large feline who was growling. After thanking the woman for going to get them she watched as they disappeared before dragging both boys in by their scruffs. There she shouted at them until they were tried and promising never to do it again she had informed Arthur who chuckled and told her that it was just friends having fun and if they swore that they wouldn't drink until they were legally allowed then no harm done.

The youngest Weasley boy was very lucky that night and got off with a warning so did the boy who lived.

"So have you come to see the boys" She asked turning round as Hermione looked back up, "Well…I could say hello I guess but actually I'm here to see you." Molly blinked a few times before pursing her lips and moving over to the table and sitting down

"Me" The younger girl nodded, "May I ask what for?"

"Well…I think it would be polite if I apologized to you," This had the other woman confused "Apologize?" Hermione nodded. "Why should you need to apologize my dear."

"Because I lied" On seeing the slight confusion in her eyes she explained further. "Well….Not to you directly. But I lied by association and so thought it would be the right thing to do." Molly nodded slowly as it came to her that Minerva must have sent her and so smiled.

"Apology accepted my dear, now" She stood before handing the mug to her and pushing her out the seat and to the stairs. "Both are in Ron's room just go up and see them." She smiled as the younger girl thanked her and made her way up the rickety stairs to the red heads room.

"Hermione!" Both chorused happily when they saw her enter the little room she smiled before settling down next to Harry on the small chair. "Thought I'd stop by and see how badly you were faring." She joked as they looked at each other before Ron replied.

"We're not" She looked up from her cup to look at him "What" She saw him shrug. "Nothing happened, she just yelled at us for a bit before she told dad. He laughed and said we were just having fun and as long as we didn't do it again…Then no harm came from it." He grinned at her happily that they hadn't got into trouble he dreaded having to do something like tidy the garden. Not only was it embarrassing but also he wouldn't live it down with the twins.

Hermione didn't say anything she just looked at them silently….Was what he saying true? She looked to Harry for confirmation as he nodded and mimicked the shrug. She looked to her cup, suddenly finding herself fighting the urge to throw her tea at Ron and beat Harry with the empty pot.

What the hell? She couldn't believe the little rats, they had gotten of Scot-free. And why. Because the little red Weasel had his dad on his side, Hermione thought sullenly as she mused in her thought's, if Dumbledore had just grown a pair and stuck by for her she would have gotten away with it to she bet.

"So what about you, Moine" Harry asked looking at her she looked up from her tea lip in between her teeth. Like hell she was revealing that she had gotten done. Forced to endure her hangover and clean like an elf….Again she did dam better than any of them but still. If they liked it so much why did she almost choke to death on the dust.

Just for spite she was sending them a gift basket of clothes for Christmas.

Feigning nonchalance she shrugged. "Same, shouting and when she told dad he laughed and said I was just being a teenager." She hoped to Merlin that they believed her, she wasn't a very good liar as proven and so did not feel like going any further with her humiliation. She was already furious at them for getting her punished in the first place and was mentally planning their downfalls the moment their back's where turned.

"….Got lucky didn't we?" Ron chuckled having fallen for her lie as he looked back at the magazine he was reading. Harry smiled and nodded before leaning on the seat as Hermione joined in with the chuckles, all the while silently damming them the very bottom of whatever wizardy hell existed.

'_Just wait to we get back to school.'_ she thought. They would be back on her territory, she would have time for revenge then. As she got around to thinking up ways to get payback Ron looked back up from his Quidditch book and asked casually.

"So…What we doing for next weekend?"

* * *

**So that the end...Hope everyone liked it.**

**Little break on the next one as i have to actually think of it first...Do have a couple in mind but until i write them then i'm still in the thinking stage.**

**Would like to hear your thought's**

**Until the next chapter, :D**


	6. We Are One

**Here we are.**

**Told you all it wouldn't be long until i had thought of another one shot. And i think, this has to be, my best one so far. Well i most enjoyed writing.**

**I'm sure you'll all like reading, if not than your not much lover's of this classic. **

**But if so then happy reading, :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter nor Disney or the Lion king, much to my sorrow, Disney have let themselves go with what they make now.**

**it sadden's me.**

* * *

The quiet still of the night that brought calm to the sprawling hills of the Scottish highlands was broken by the faint sounds of chirping from the bird's that had woken to start the new morning foraging. The sound of their tweeting was the wake up call to another inhabit as they rose from their bed and silently moved around their room getting ready. Today was an important day as it was one she was personally seeing to herself.

Like any day at the school it was one of teaching. But this particular lesson wasn't one that were offered to the student's one that she was unhappy to say. Only catered to this certain individual who had decided to partake in extra credit. She quickly got dressed and put her hair in its regular impeccable bun before leaving her room and making her way down the hall. She passed the picture that had had her faltering slightly.

She bit her lip in a bid to silence the noise that threatened to escape as she stood up straight in a bid to steel her resolve. Since the death of her dear husband she had, after the burial at the school went home and made a start on moving out of the bedroom. She couldn't stay in a room that held so many memories, and so chose a new room that was completely different in its design and on another level.

She had chosen a room that was on the second floor. One that was on the same as her daughter, she knew that Hermione liked her own space and so took the level that was rarely used. But Albus's departure it had been hard for her to cope. All her life she had the other half of her to be with. They had stuck together through thick and thin and so too not have him now was both hard and it hurt like nothing she had felt before.

She was fearful of encroaching on the younger woman's space and so was hesitant to do so, but to her surprise. It was Hermione that insisted she was alone in her room slowly packing up her belongings and struggling. Every item she held reminded her of a time with the old head teacher and it left her torn and shattered. Which was why she was so grateful when a new hand came and took the photo she had held before taking over and helping her carry on supporting her and keeping her strong.

Hermione. Dear sweet Hermione. She had been a constant. She had been there holding her when she cried, when they both cried. She had on the days she didn't even get out of bed making sure she ate and was at least alive before giving her the space she needed, in spite that she had her own pain to go through. Her own grievance as it wasn't just her teacher who had been killed, but her father. She never once left her to go through it alone.

The younger girl had her friend's at least to help her she only had Hermione. Years of being on guard, building up walls and her own personality for being prickly and intimidating, had left her with mere acquaintance's and not true friends. Something now she knew was of her own making. So when the younger woman had suggested that she move to the same level she was on in a bid to escape the tormenting images, but so that she was at least closer to her, made her even more grateful that the girl had turned out of thoughtful and selfless.

Coming to a stop outside of the white door she knocked and waited a few minutes, it had been out of that said gratefulness that she was a little more lax on her normal solid and underlying routine. She had moved in on a part-time hermit's precious solitude and so was hesitant to intrude on that even more. But knowing the younger woman as she did, that soon quickly stopped when it became clear that Hermione liked to sleep.

And sleep and sleep. She could, if she had that chance. Sleep for the entire wizard world and so without knocking further opened the door and walked in to the room she looked around the dark room and saw the person shaped bundle lying in the middle of the bed. She smiled and moved closer to the cocooned wrapped blanketed younger woman and sat gingerly on the edge before giving it a poke.

She chuckled as it the swaddled shape moved slightly before stilling as she reached out and poked it again this getting no response. She frowned before reaching under and taking hold of the corners, it had taken a bit of rooting. To find, and pulled it lifting it so and peeking under.

She smiled once more at the sight of the sleep riddled girl who had curled in on herself and covered her face with her hands. It was a cute sight and one she was very much making a picture of once their task was over and so gently pried one of the hands away and muttered.

"Hermione"

The girl in question scrunched her face at the sound of her name but after a moment. Slowly opened her eyes and looked up; she blinked a couple of times before seeing the other person looking at her and smiled.

"…Hey"

Minerva nodded and sat back as the blanket swaddled Hermione lifted up and tiredly looked at her properly; she sat up but still kept the blanket around her shoulders. Yawning tiredly she shivered a little before looking up at her.

"We getting up?" Minerva nodded and stood as Hermione with one last hug of her cover. Let it drop and took the hand before struggling to get up from the middle. Normally she would have refused to even acknowledge the world if the sun wasn't up and the house elf that would come annoying her, even more so when she would have to leave her fortress of extreme comfort and warmth. But today was a special day.

Becoming an unregistered Animagus was something that was, if she didn't find it all to fascinating and a very rare undertaking to achieve. Strongly bad for her health if what her Mother was anything to go by on first learning of her extra skill. She had never run so much in her life and was glad that there were a few hiding places in Hogwarts that the new headmistress didn't know about.

She owed Fred and George Weasley a life debt.

Eventually the older woman had, on ripping a new one into the people who had the misfortune to pass by. Calmed down enough so she could come out of hiding and sit in the same room as her without fearing the older woman would launch herself at her and strangle her.

Once the initial calm conversation followed by tea and biscuits. One's that had been a big factor in the reason why Hermione had come out of exile. She had admitted the reasoning why she wanted to be an Animagi. Minerva for her part simply sat, drank her tea and nodded until the talking was over.

Then came the shouting and threats of pain that didn't go one way. It seemed that being a certain big cat had improved the boldness in the younger girl who was shouting just as much as the older woman. Very soon and once everyone within the twenty feet radius had fled the area it finally calmed down leaving two woman firmly more satisfied and in better understanding before all was right in the world and the rest more relaxed in the knowledge no murder had taken place.

But being an untrained one was a different matter altogether. They had done damage control to stop the secret of Hermione being unregistered from getting out a few deal's here and there which Minerva found morally wrong, but had no choice. Even going as far as a few Obliterates on the younger girl's part. Soon everything was back to how it was.

Except that when the mood took her Hermione found her furry counterpart was running wild in the forest and terrorizing certain animal's that dwelled. Namely the Unicorn's who fled on seeing her there and enraging the Centaurs by deliberately defying their warning's.

Soon it hadn't taken the headmistress long to work out what was happening as it was when she found Hagrid and a very angry Bane waiting for her after the leader of the Centaur's demanded a meeting and wanted to know why a very large cat was running around causing chaos wherever she went. She in turn summoned her daughter who explained that she didn't know why it happened it just did.

Minerva than immediately knew what was the problem hence why they were up at the earlier than crack of dawn on a Saturday morning. She was going to teach the younger girl control and being able to reign in emotion that came with such a large creature. She may not have been of the larger and undoubtedly more terrifying, feline variety. But she was one none the less, and so was at least able to understand the feelings.

It also helped that she had been an Animagus for far longer than the younger girl, a quarter of a century longer. And so had far more experience in handling and changing into her other form as easy as taking a breath. What she didn't have in youth and pure power she made up for in experience and years. Which was what she was going to need to teach such a large animal, and given the fact that said animal was a very primal being, with much stronger attributes than what her cat counterpart did. She was just hoping that Hermione had enough control to not accidentally damage her when they got out.

Not that she ever knew her daughter would, but she had only been changing for a few weeks' it was still as early process. And seeing as she had admitted it herself, her tiger form had often taken control and did what she wanted, there was no guarantee that the younger girl would be able to stop if she did happen to think Minerva a threat.

"I'll wait for you downstairs" She said as Hermione nodded and moved to the little bathroom on the other side as Minerva left the room making her way down the stairs she went into the lounge room just as the elf popped in.

"Good Morning, mistress." The small creature squeaked as the older woman sat down and smiled,

"Good morning Twinkie" Soon the elf was off as soon as she had gotten the instructions of what Minerva had asked for just as a noise from upstairs had her eye rolling before Hermione made her entrance. She skidded along the floor as she turned the corner before bounding over to the table and plonking herself down heavily.

"For someone who hates the morning. You sure are up brighter today?" She asked on thanking the elf before making them tea as Hermione shrugged.

"…Meh" Her reply earning an eye roll. She may have been up but it seems that intelligent words were out of the question at least until she had seen the sun overhead anyway, they ate their breakfast with some small chatter, the older woman being the main starter of it all before she decided that it was time to get started on their lesson as it was going to be an all-day one and so the sooner the better.

It took a little cajoling but with one last shove. She got the younger girl through the door ignoring the glare she got on shutting the door. Hermione looked out at the mountains in the distance and scowled at the lack of sunlight as Minerva pushed her onward. They made their way do to the little creek that led to the large lake at the very bottom but stopped at the shallow part before Minerva was no longer there.

Hermione turned to see her Mother gone and in her place, a short silver-haired tabby sat looking and waiting expectantly. The younger girl looked once more at the non-existent light and sighed before following suit. Minerva took a few cautious steps back once she saw the very much bigger cat standing right in front of her. Hermione for her part hadn't even noticed the small Tabby, she was too busy stretching and showing her appreciation by the low growling in satisfaction.

It wasn't long though before she did pick up on the scent of another and so stopped her scratching that she had taken to right after stretching and turned to find the still silent and waiting cat. She looked down at the other feline with alert eyes as they both looked at each other. Minerva for her was a bit of everything, she were annoyed at the wait she was being made to do as the other girl took her time. She was wanting to go and run chase the dam butterfly she had spied. And she was also terrified.

For Hermione had just narrowed her blazing amber eyes at her and cocked her head to the side. This wasn't good; this was the moment of reckoning. The small decision in between deciding whether a fellow cat was either a friend, foe or in her case. Food. But she wasn't the infallible headmistress for nothing, and she knew that Hermione was still there and so very bravely stood. She slowly took a hesitant paw forward and waited looking for any reaction from the big cat.

She got none and so took another step, so far so good as all the tiger was doing was watching her, eventually she plucked up the courage to go the whole way and moved closer. Very soon she was head to….Middle of the tiger's leg with her daughter and looked up meowing as she did.

It was a show of friendship, a sign that she meant no harm and was merely there as no threat. She leaned in and rubbed her head against the furry leg and mewed again as another show before rubbing her body entirely along the larger cat's leg, before standing upright again and waited.

It was a tense wait as the bugs around them could be heard and the water trickle downwards. Minerva never took her green eyes away from the fiery gold one's which normally would have been a sign of defiance, but she had faith that Hermione recognized her, soon enough the cat had decided and the smaller one jumped a little when the very bigger one leaned its head down and brought her massive jaw closer.

The tabby closed her eyes fearing the worst but instead of the large teeth. She felt a long fuzzy tongue lick the entire side of her face and the force of it had her front paws lifting from the ground. Spluttering un – cat like, she looked up to see the eyes that had watched her with slight weariness before. Had brightened considerably now and was looking at her with the recognition that the older woman had prayed for.

After getting another wash down this time to her other side she reached up and batted the large cat on the nose. Hermione pulled back and twitched slightly from the hit before looking back down in confusion. Minerva now a lot more relaxed, had stood up and was staring at her haughtily, it was all good that the younger girl knew her but she was not a cub, nor would she be getting a bath like one.

Taking a step forwards she moved passed the settled large cat and looked out over the hills and fields that they called home before turning back and with a meaningful look, nodded her head to the open space and meowed once more. Soon they took off down the long garden trail and out into the large grassy area as she took the tiger further into the wild, the aim of the lesson was to exercise focus and practice her natural emotion's she wanted to guide the younger girl into.

They ventured slowly into the woods. Hermione though she had been into the forbidden forest many time's was looking around in awe at the scenery of the wood's surrounding their home. It was like she was seeing it in whole new light. Minerva kept side glances at the excited tiger and gave a small cat smirk. She could see the large eyes alight with all the wonder that came with seeing things that had always been there, like they had never been before.

'_As you go through life you'll see _

_There is so much that we _

_Don't understand'_

she was enraptured, all the new sights and smells, it was intoxicating. So much so that she didn't see the slight dip in the ground or the ditch it led to. Minerva did and so with more energy behind the tap, she patted the leg of the feline beside her as Hermione looked down at the cat as the wiser feline looked up ahead, they stopped just a few yard's before the ditch as the larger cat peered over the hole realizing that if she hadn't have been looking, she would have fallen in.

'_And the only thing we know _

_Is things don't always go _

_The way we planned'_

The smaller feline sat back on her hind and merely stared. This was the first lesson. Though Hermione may have gotten by in the forest before. That she deduced was on pure adrenaline and luck alone. What she wanted to do was teach the larger cat to get used to her surrounding's, this as much as Hogwarts was her home. And so if she wanted to go exploring or a run at least, then she needed to know her way around.

She looked up and saw the understanding on the other cat's face before nodding her head and standing up as they moved on they gracefully leapt over fallen trees and scaled little ledges before slowing down coming to a stop in a small clearing and resting. This part Minerva wanted her to listen to the sound's around her, take in the different one's so that it was easier to decide which was which.

It was also so that the younger Animagus could tell a friend from foe. The forest in the school were filled with different creatures and although she may have spent more time in it than most other student's and some teachers, when it came to working out who was who. She didn't have that knowledge. So that was what they were going to spend at least the next hour on doing. They didn't go into the large groups of trees as humans when home as there to was dangers lurking around the corner, but as their Animagus forms they had better sight and enhanced smells to guide them around.

Settling down she instructed Hermione to do the same as she placed her head on her legs and stretched out the larger cat looked around before moving away slightly and coming to stop where the shade was most prominent before following suit. A small and disgruntled meow had her looking to see the unimpressed face of the tabby who had seen her a few feet away and had to move to be near as she found another patch and lay down once more.

There and in a cat physic translation. She urged the larger feline to listen to the sounds around her and see if she could work them out before they could be seen. This lesson was to improve her awareness to her surrounding's and that of those who lived there. She wanted the younger girl to take note of the place she was and when coming across other's she could tell if they were friendly and so wouldn't pose a threat. Or were slightly more territorial like the Centaur's at the school.

If she was to go into the forest she would need to be on good terms with them otherwise would get run out quickly.

After a while of resting Minerva was suddenly and rudely startled when Hermione. In an instant, was up on her legs and was now running, having jumped over the basking cat and taking off. Minerva quickly had to run to keep up but even then it was at a very fast run with the other cat's legs considerably longer, but not one to give up she kept at it until a loud screech had her racing to the source of the noise where she bounded out of the clearing and into a small part where the lake flowed.

There she looked around to see what the commotion was as she looked down where in the middle of the shallow spot, Hermione sat looking rather dejected. Minerva cocked her head slightly at the sight of the unhappy cat that looked a sight, a cute and adorable sight. But one none the less, the large cat looked up from her place in the water to where the small cat was watching and turned her head.

Following Minerva looked and could see what the problem was. At the far end, a group of Thesteral's that had obviously been by the water was watching the large cat. Minerva could see the adult horse's being on guard, as they eyed the newcomer with shrewd eyes, the small cat could also see them guarding their young who were hiding behind their legs, put there by the larger horses as they made their escape.

The small cat knew now the whole issue. They saw the large cat to be a threat and judging by the sad frown on the tiger's face it was clear that she just wanted to play, internally rolling her eyes. she meowed out to the cat who was sitting in the shallow pool. As it was cats on a whole hated water, and Minerva was no exception to that and had taken to skirting the outside. That said not all cat's hated getting wet.

Tigers where the only cat of the feline group to actually take baths willingly and often went for a swim when they wanted, something which the older woman was not too pleased about. Out of all the cats that she could have been….Out of them all, she had to be the one that would happily jump head first into the lake then detour around it like she did. Meowing again she got the cat's attention and gestured for her to get out.

Hermione did, albeit very slowly. She was still unhappy at not being able to play with the other animal's that were watching the big threat carefully as she waded out of the water and after shaking herself off, again Minerva wasn't too happy. They left with the Thestral's going back when the coast was clear.

'_But you'll see every day _

_That we'll never turn away _

_When it seems all your dreams come undone'_

They moved away from the pool and on-wards deeper into the woods as Hermione was still unhappy about her failed attempt at making friend's, she sat off in her melancholy with the small cat joining her a few minutes later and brushed up against her leg in a bid to cheer her up.

'_We will stand by your side _

_Filled with hope and filled with pride _

_We are more than we are'_

The look on the larger cats face was amusing and it was then that Minerva realized that no matter the size, no matter the temperament or way they acted. They were cats and in spite of some obvious and notable differences. They were cats all the same.

'_We are one'_

She gave the big paw at her feet a lick washing some of the wet fur and looked up; she saw the look in the large feline's eye and knew that it had worked. What she didn't expect though was to get one in return and once more her front paws lifted from the ground as the very much larger tongue swept across her face. She tottered a bit to get her balance and gave what was her best impression of a smile before they took off again.

This part of the lesson Minerva was going to sit out of. She was going to find herself a comfy spot and watch as she let the tiger go out on her own for a while. She wanted her to get used to the new surrounding's as it was the younger Animagus first time so far deep into the wood, the small cat leapt up and perched on a log before lying down as the tiger lifted her head to watch.

They caught the others eye as Hermione was confused and it showed on her face with her large nose crinkling in her trademark way. It made the older woman laugh inside to see it on such a large cat and meowed before looking off at the path to the side of them and tilting her head slightly, the large cat got it moments later as a huge grin, or the best as she could do. Spread over her face showing off the very sharp and very large teeth in her mouth.

They were only on show for a few seconds before she darted off down the path as Minerva watched the large orange and black blur go racing away.

'_If there's so much I must be _

_Can I still just be me _

_The way I am?'_

She came to as stop at a small crossroad and looked around, she had never been so far in before and without the smaller cat to tell her what was what, it had her confused. Which way should she go, which way was right and safe? She paused for a couple of minutes deep in thought before deciding and turning right. She bounded away again once more she came to a stop and took in her surroundings.

'_Can I trust in my own heart'_

She knew this was another lesson. One that she had to learn on her own as it was clear that in order to get it right. She would have to make the choices on her own…Test her abilities as an Animagus, to see if she had the instinct's to survive out by herself. Not that she hadn't before, but what she deduced the small cat in doing was testing her in unfamiliar environment's in new places that she hadn't seen before and so was waiting for her to navigate her way back on her own merits.

Not that she couldn't as it would have been simple, with a few sniffs and some good tracking she would be back to the spot where she left her Mother in a matter of minutes, but what was the point of it being easy? So taking another right she set off again and this time went at a slower pace as so she could take in the scene around her.

She buried her head in leaves that she hadn't seen before went and investigated smells that where new, she went and listened to sounds and tried to work them out on her own…She even climbed a few trees.

Coming to a stop at a particularly large tree she eyes the item hanging from its branch and her large-sized curiosity got the better of her and knew she had to look. So hefting herself up, she scaled the side of the tree and was making her way to the strange item in question.

It was like a ball just hanging there from a stalk. And for some reason it was calling to her, like it wanted her to play with it, and seeing as she failed at the pool. She knew this time would be success and so reached out and batted at the ball thingy with her large paw. It shook slightly but didn't fall and so tried it again this time it moved more and even looked like it wriggled, but still hung there. Now she were annoyed. It was like it was mocking her now, teasing her at yet another failure.

Well she wasn't about to give it that satisfaction and so swung her large furry paw and hit it right off as it broke from the tree and went sailing to the ground, where it hit the path and rolled until it came to stop. She flashed her teeth in another grin before leaping down and padded over to her new toy, she came to a stop in front of it and imagined all the hiding places she could place her new plaything as a small annoying bug buzzed around her.

Swiping at it she was pleased when it went away and hit out at the ball-shaped thing, it rolled making her happy and went to hit it again only to hear the annoying buzz again and so growled out in warning, it went away once more and so she were determined to start enjoying her hard-earned win. She took another step closer but stopped as the buzz came back as quick as it went…But only this time it sounded louder.

She sat down and looked around in confusion at the sound, it was a buzz she could tell that much bit like a fly but then not. She jumped back a bit, startled as the sound was now getting louder and more angrier, she looked around carefully trying to deduct where it was coming from until her amber eyes landed on the ball a few feet away, it sounded like it was coming from there. But that couldn't be right it was just a ball thing, her toy. Right?

She crouched down and shifted over slowly determined to work out the mystery and was almost there so hit out again only to rear back the animal side of her was enjoying the freedom and so the logical side of Hermione had taken a bit of a back seat. But now on seeing a puzzle to work out she came back to figure it out.

And she was shouting at herself for not working it out sooner as now a very angry swarm of angry insect's had broken free of their home. Intent on finding the attacker and making them pay, she lifted her body up to watch them fly about as soon she was batting them away often as it seemed they had found the culprit

It didn't take her long to work it out and was now hightailing it back the way she came.

The more sensible part of her was chiding at how slow it took for her to realize the problem but the part that was really making her pay attention was screaming.

'_BEEEEEEEEEE'S'_

She ran through the woods ducking, diving and jumping in a bid to outrun her attacker's, these where definitely the enemy as she rounded the corner and back to where the small cat lay.

Minerva had heard the sound of a roar and lifted her head just in time to the large orange and Black blur that had so happily, made a dash for freedom. Come racing back towards her swinging her head slightly as the big cat passed her by. She watched as she did and wondered what it was that had her running seeing as she was one of the bigger inhabitant's that was in the wood at that moment until the sound of angry buzzing gave her the answer.

She hissed in what was a chuckle as the big cat went out of sight once more. A few minutes later the loud rushing of leaves and the sound of Thestrals once more fleeing from the cat told her where she had ended up, and so very slowly got up and stretched before following on after her she sauntered along the tree branches slowly, she wasn't stupid enough to garner the wrath of stringing bee's thank you very much before coming back to the shallow pool.

Hopping down she peeked out of the bush to find the water hole now vacated completely sans one large cat that was rolling around in the water. She crept out and made sure that no buzzing could be heard, which to her relief, couldn't it seemed that the large tiger had found a way to allude them as she waited for her to realize that.

That came soon as eventually the evading cat stopped her rolling and looked up, she stilled and listened to any sound that could indicate a painful attack on her part. But was pleased when all was silent. She saw the small cat watching her with an expression that could only say. 'Weirdo' she stood and made her way over.

Still keeping an eye out she got out of the water and stopped on front of the other cat her coat and fur, drenched. Minerva eyed her with sharp green eyes disdainfully as she took in the sopping big cat and screeched when she was covered with drips as said sopping cat shook her coat spraying her.

She gave a displeased meow from the back of her throat before sitting back next to her only to get another lick from the tongue as she batted it away, she gave the large cat a scathing glare before getting up and sauntering away leaving the tiger to follow on after her.

It was time for the next part of the lesson. Something which both were now happy about. As they carried on their trek.

'_Or was that just one part _

_Of some big plan?'_

On they walked, passing by trees, plant's, nice looking scratching posts until finally they made it out the other side of the wood. And onto the vast amount of fields that led to nowhere. They climbed the grassy hills their fur ruffling in the wind that had now picked up, as the sun was now making itself known to the world, was slowly rising over the mountain's, they reached the top and sat on their hunches as they rested and waited as they watched the sun rise.

A cry from above sometime later had them looking up as the sight of a bird now flying about made itself known. They watched the spectacular creature weave through the clouds and swoop low circling just up ahead. The sight had immediately brought the sorrow back to the tiny cats heart as she eyed the bird as it called out loudly again.

Both didn't move or call out in response as they listened to the song of what they now knew to be Fawkes's. Albus's beloved Phoenix. The bird had disappeared after the funeral at the school, both had assumed gone for good. Until they saw him again at their home much to their complete shock. He had been the older man's companion and though they did interact with him as he lived with them he was undoubtedly the old headmaster's bird.

Which was why it stunned them to see him come back but here he was, they had learnt that though he came back, he would never again, set a clawed foot inside the house. It seemed that he was an outdoor bird now, living his life in the woods that was at the end of the garden. They both guessed the house were filled with too many memories of his beloved master to even think about living in a place that he had been for so long.

The sight of him flying brought the dead man into mind as both were filled with the sorrow and the lament that seemed to be the Phoenix's calling these days.

'_Even those who are gone _

_Are with us as we go on'_

Hermione heard a low sound coming from below her and was brought out of her trance to find the small cat lying down. Her face was in the grass and the pained sound's she was making was clear the younger girl, that the sight of his old bird was too much….She hated seeing her so unhappy and it killed her to know that there was nothing she could do about it.

'_Tears of pain'_

She to lay down close to the small cat so that their legs touched as she rested her head next to her and closed her eyes at the mournful sounds. It hurt to hear and the sound of her pain brought her own to the surface. Yes she was aware she had her friends to help her get by, but she hadn't really used them…She hadn't really, grieved. The fact that he was gone was all to…Unreal to take in and she was waiting for the day he would walk through the doors to come. But it hadn't so far.

And she knew…Was too much a realistic to know, it would again.

A low, sorrowful chuff escaped her own throat as she listened to the smaller cat almost cry, she couldn't in that form so the heart breaking moan's was all she could, they lay down together as the bird kept flying and singing as the tune was carried by the gentle breeze on the wind.

She might have comforted the older woman in her times of pure sadness and held her when she sobbed, but they had never really, tried to attempt to move on not that they could ever, or even think of replacing him her Mother was far to an old soul for that, once her other half was gone that was it but they passed the days in silence and in bad environment's for too long to try to help the recovery along.

So now she decided. They would, if not for themselves but at least for the student's that would be returning next term. They had a new leader now, one that kept her emotions held in and refused to deal with them…It wasn't healthy as she knew and so now that she was at the front of the school, she needed to deal with them in order to move ahead.

She lent her head down and gently nudged the small cat. Minerva felt the other cat and lifted her head to stare. She caught the molten ember eyes that held some sorrow and pain and regret. But also some happiness and understanding. Before the larger cat once more licked her face. But it wasn't to annoy her this time, this once was like the look in her eyes, it was of understanding. She knew that Hermione was trying to make it better for her and for that she was ever thankful that she had her.

She kept her gaze and if she looked long enough. She could see a bit of the older man in the eyes that shone out, his ever known twinkle and so knew that he may have been gone. But he was still around in the younger girl.

And that was something she could take pride in.

'_Tears of joy'_

They had to grieve properly, they had to get through it together. And they would, starting now….Yes Snape may have betrayed them all and killed the one man who hadn't judged him for his poor life choices, yes he may have taken away a part of their family…A member of their little pride he had often joked seeing as there was two cats in the house. But they knew he was still there with them and still would be, so yes, it may take some time but they could find the strength to carry on.

'_One thing nothing can destroy _

_Is our pride, deep inside'_

They still had their friend's in Hermione's case. At the school, as did Minerva in the teachers. But most importantly, they had each other.

'_We are one'_

Fawkes seemed to have stopped his lament and had given one last cry to them before taking off back to the wood. They watched as he disappeared and felt sadness for him as well he had lost not just a trusted person. But also, a companion as they looked back out on to the horizon. They stayed like that taking in the sunrise as it shone down brightly on their bodies as the wind rushed gently by.

Hermione closed her eyes taking in nature at its most purest. This was what she loved, the sky clear and bright and the earth under her paws, soft and freshly mild with dew giving off that wonderful new morning scent. If she could she would spend each day like this… It was perfect. And it seemed that the smaller cat had the same idea.

'_We are one, you and I'_

They both decided to move and give their legs another stretch as the rose and stood tall. After the much-needed, and very much liked. Stretching. Hermione gazed out over the plains and the long grass before as sudden urge to run took hold. She looked down at the small cat that was waiting for her, as a grin toothy grin spread over her face again and her eyes lit up with the blazing fire that made her eyes glow.

Minerva had seen the turnabout in expression and was now part curious and part weary, none of them moved for a moment until the larger cat moved and took off down the hill. The small cat watched with wide eyes as the tiger growled and stopped, she looked around before looking back to the open fields before running again.

It was clear to her what she now was getting at and the older Animagus followed suit, darting off after the large cat as she raced through the long grass.

'_We are like the earth and sky_

Both ran along the grassy earth taking in the warmth on their faces and the mud beneath their paws as Hermione slowed down a little in order to allow the small cat to catch up as she did moments later, she meowed at the big cat who growled back happily, before lifting her head to the sun and closed her eyes.

All they had were each other now, and so they needed to make the most of it because for all that it was, Albus had died for a reason. It wasn't treachery, though it was of the highest. It wasn't even an angry man getting revenge, it was political and it was war. By taking out the man at the top, the other side had covered most of the check board leaving only the queen and…Well let's just say horse left in play.

And though it may have been seen as a victory to take the king out…All that stood in the way now was that queen. The one piece that represented a win or lose, either total control of Hogwarts or a humiliating defeat where a tyrant would finally fall.

Both would fight on that day as it was inevitable. But both would make sure that none of them fell. That was for one…Thing and one thing only. But for now they could take comfort in each other's presence.

'_One family under the sun'_

The large cat looked down on the smaller feline with all the love and adoration it her large molten eyes that she could carry, to the rest of the world it may have seemed that Albus Dumbledore had all the knowledge, all the answers and strength that made him the strongest wizard alive. But in truth. And as the Muggle saying went. For every great man there was a greater woman behind him, well that was true and that woman was Minerva McGonagall.

It wasn't that she wasn't a bit of a dad girl as she was, when she was in trouble she could count on him to bail her out….But it was just that she had that much more of stronger link to her Mother, they had so much more to share. Be it the love of reading, rules or the fact they both had feline Animagus counterparts. It was something much stronger, that Mother child bond from day one…She had read on that and wondered if it true, but now she had to say that it was.

The looked up to the older woman as a role model. Ron had his Quidditch team. Harry had Sirius, she had her Mother.

The other woman was a pillar of strength…She was so strong, like a mountain. Nothing could harm her, she cried, oh yes she cried as the last few weeks had seen. Hermione knew that she wasn't invincible as she had taken those hits from that Bitch at school her fourth year, but she was a beacon of hope and light and strength that had everyone around her awed. She wasn't a cold, frigid and heartless woman people made her out to be. She had just seen and lost to many things in her life to take it for granted.

She may have been hit hard again, as they all had. But now she was the new leader of the light the underlying tower that people and not just herself could look to, she had so much knowledge that Hermione couldn't never compare. Yes she may have had the title of brightest of her age, but she wasn't her Mothers. And no amount of book smart could amass for that.

'_All the wisdom to lead'_

She was going to make her dad proud, she was going to carry on his work of taking down Voldemort by showing him that he hadn't got to them as much as he thought he had, she was going to keep the school safe and away from his grasp.

'_All the courage that you'll need'_

There would be times of utter darkness, times of complete and utter despair. That one day that made it all seem pointless, that one time. Everything seemed hopeless and lost. Hermione knew that as long as they had that one person who had the strength to carry on and forgive them hope. It was the woman in front of her.

'_You will find when you see'_

She may have been part of a group called the golden trio by most. A name she had no idea how it came about. Yes they may have been through and gotten past a lot more in their school time than any had in their life. Others may call them brave like their house they stood in others stupid, the two boys attention seekers and jealous idiots and herself a know it all, but she didn't care as neither did they.

None of that compared to all that Minerva had been through. In her life she had seen and lived through two wars. And was now going into a third, how anyone could think she had lived up to that and surpassed it was baffling to her, the real hero wasn't when they stopped the dark lord from returning their first year, it wasn't even when Harry took away one of his biggest assets the second. Not even, the battle of the ministry when they stopped him getting his hands on the prophecy.

The scar still hurt on some days. But it was worth it to undermine him any day.

None of that mattered to her, and she would give up all the younger years adulating looks if it meant she got even a fraction of the life her Mother had lived, if she grew to have the same strength and knowledge that made her the formidable woman she was today, then she would be happy.

Others say that the child will grow to be better than the parent. She didn't think so, not in her case. She had the two greatest parents' the wizard world had seen. Such strong figures that hundred's admired, feared, revered, and respected for years. How could she possibly ever hope to live up to that standard? She had no idea and really, did she want to, that was their story, something they had created. And like the father had only recently. When they left the world that was what they would forever be known for.

She never wanted to take that away.

No she wanted to keep that going. And as she looked on at the basking cat in front of her, she knew that being one half of the each would make sure their legacy would continue….After all.

'_They were one'_

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it.**

**:D**


End file.
